The Life and Times of a Werewolf
by Wherever Girl
Summary: How they all met. Full summary is inside. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Prologue: The 400th year

Okay, first of all, thank you for taking some time out of your life to read my story. I got this idea when I saw that they've made a Scooby-Doo movie on how the Mystery Inc. gang met, then I got to thinking… how did the _other_ meddling kids gangs meet? So, I decided to answer my own question, starting with the one cartoon that really caught my attention: _Fangface!_

So, yeah. Here's the summary:

Why does Fangface always eat Puggsy, and why does he go crazy whenever he sees his reflection? How did Puggsy come up with his own vocabulary? Why doesn't Fangs and Fangface realize they turn into each other? _…How did the gang meet in the first place?_

Disclaimer: All _Fangface_ characters belong to Joe Ruby and Ken Spears and Cartoon Network.

* * *

Prologue

The 400th Year

It was a rainy day as Kevin paced the waiting room of the hospital nervously, waiting for the doctor to arrive. His wife, Sally, had been in labor for almost an hour now, and he was wondering whether she -- and their about-to-be-newborn baby-- were doing okay. He kept glancing at his watch every ten seconds, wiping sweat off his forehead, and resuming his pacing.

Sally's two younger brothers, Andrew and Arnie, sat in a couple of chairs, fighting over a handheld game while their brother-in-law paced rapidly. "Chill out, Kevin," Andrew said, snatching the gaming device from his brother and holding him back, but addressing Kevin all the while. "Sally's doing fine."

"Yeah, Kev," Arnie said, grabbing the video game and having a tug-o-war contest with his brother over it. "She's just having a baby. How bad could it be?" A woman's ear-piercing, painful scream echoed down the hall, answering Arnie's question. It was no doubt the scream belonged to Sally. "Uh, never mind."

"I can't help it, you guys." Kevin said, finally sitting down and wiping more sweat from his forehead. "I guess I'm more than worried on how Sally is doing. I guess I'm nervous about becoming a father."

"What's there to be nervous about?" Andrew scoffed, kicking Arnie in the stomach and tugging the game free, using his foot to hold his brother back. "Having a kid is the best thing that could happen for a guy. This should be a happy moment for you! When your boy is born, you'll see what I mean."

"What makes you so sure it's gonna be a boy?" Arnie sneered at his brother, reaching for the game (and still being held back by his brother's foot). "For all we know, it might be a girl!"

"That shows how much you know," Andrew pushed his brother on the floor with his foot, resuming playing the game. Arnie got up and tackled his brother, and the two began wrestling for the gameboy. Kevin shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with embarrassment.

"You shouldn't be worried about whether it's a boy or a girl," An old, female voice came from across the room. The boys looked over-- putting their wrestling tournament aside-- and faced their grandmother, Silvia. "What you should be concerned about is whether it's human."

Kevin stared at his grandma-in-law, arching an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that, Silvia?" he asked, standing up and approaching the old woman.

"Please don't get her started," Emily, Sally's cousin, groaned. She too was pregnant, Kevin could tell, but she wasn't due for another couple months. "She keeps talking about some legend on how our family is cursed."

"It's no legend, my dear." Silvia said calmly, shaking her finger at the young woman. "It's the truth, whether you believe it or not."

"What's true? What legend?" Kevin asked impatiently, sweating again.

"Tell him, grandma! Tell him!" Andrew said excitedly. He loved it when his grandmother told them stories about their family.

"Yeah, grandma! Give him a heads up!" Arnie agreed, fixing his light-brunette hair and snagging the gameboy while his brother was distracted.

Silvia leaned back in her chair, looking at Kevin straight in the eye. "Do not be alarmed by what I'm about to tell you, my dear grandson, but be aware. For every four centuries in our family, when a new generation is added, the first baby of that time period will carry---"

"Carry the curse, blah, blah, blah," Emily scoffed, interrupting Silvia. "We get it, grandma! You don't have to make it sound so dramatic."

Silvia turned to Emily, glowering. "It's not necessarily a curse, _dearie_. …And I'd watch it, or else you might jinx yourself!" She pointed to the young woman's stomach.

Emily rubbed her tummy, glaring at the old woman. "Don't talk about my soon-to-be-baby like that!" She got up and walked away, toward the cafeteria it seemed. "I don't need this."

Silvia turned back to Kevin, who still stared at her with disbelief. "Don't mind Emily. She's pregnant. All pregnant women tend to get a bit moody… of course, you probably already knew that." Another one of Sally's screams echoed down the hall, as if proving her point. "As I was saying, the new generation of the four hundredth year of our family will carry the curse… of the werewolf." Thunder roared from outside, startling everyone except Silvia.

"Uh… what?" Kevin asked, blinking with confusion. "Sorry, I must've missed that. Did you say something about a werewolf?"

"She sure did!" Andrew exclaimed. "Born in the Fangsworth family--- our family-- every four hundred years!" he turned to his brother, snatching the game out of his hands. "Gimme back the gameboy, Arnie!"

Arnie tried to grab the game back, but his brother held it out of his reach. "Ah, forget it!" he sneered. "I'm going to open my own arcade someday anyway, so I don't need that dumb game. It's worthless anyway."

Andrew pushed the buttons with his thumbs, but the screen remained blank. "Hey, it's not working!" he looked in the back, noticing the game slot was empty. "The game is gone!"

Arnie held up the game key, smiling. "Told ya it was worthless… without a game in it!" Andrew tackled him, and the two started wrestling again.

"Knock it off, you two!" Kevin snapped at his two brother-in-laws, who grudgingly got up and sat in the chairs, far away from each other. Kevin then turned to Silvia. "And I don't want to hear about any more cursed-werewolf nonsense!"

"I wouldn't call it a curse." Andrew said, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "I think it would be pretty cool to have a werewolf as a son…"

"Or daughter," Arnie added, glowering.

Andrew ignored his brother. "Just think, if your kid is a werewolf, you'd have the best security on the block! No burglar would dare enter the house. Plus, they're super strong and super fast, so he---"

"Or _she_,"

"…Would be the ultimate athlete!"

"Unless an angry mob got after it, first." Silvia muttered.

"_**That's enough**_**!**" Kevin yelled, silencing everyone. "I don't want to hear _one more word _about this nonsense! Whoever mentions the words 'werewolf' or 'curse' is gonna---"

"Mr. Fangsworth?" A nurse asked Kevin, tapping him on the shoulder. "Come with me."

"What is it? What's the matter? Is my wife all right??"

The nurse smiled. "She's doing fine, sir. And congratulations… You're a father."

* * *

Sally lied in the bed, cradling her newborn baby in her arms. It was like yesterday she had married Kevin Ashton (though she preferred to keep her maiden name, not caring about regular marriage traditions), and now they had a son. The birth was excruciating, but she got through it, for the sake of the baby.

The door opened and Kevin rushed in, kneeling by her side in a second. Her brothers, Arnie and Andrew, came in next, racing to see the baby. Silvia and Emily came in last, giddy with delight to see the baby.

"How are you feeling?" Kevin asked her.

"Better than I was a few minutes ago," Sally said jokingly, smiling at her husband. "I'm fine, really." She looked down at her new son. "And this little angel just makes me feel better."

"She's beautiful, sis." Arnie said to his sister, smiling.

"Actually, Arnie, the baby's a 'he', but thank you anyway."

"Ha!" Andrew laughed in his brother's face. "I told ya so!"

Emily grabbed Arnie and Andrew's heads and bonked them together. "Ow! What was that for?!" they asked angrily in unison, glaring at their cousin.

"Shut up, you two!" Emily snapped silently. "You'll disturb the baby."

"It's okay, Emily," Sally said, rocking her son in her arms. "If he can handle hearing my screams, he can handle any noise."

"So, what are you going to name _him_," Andrew asked, rubbing the word 'him' in his brother's face with a grin.

Kevin looked at his wife, waiting for her response. She looked up at him, _What shall we name him? _her eyes seemed to ask. He smiled, _It's your choice, _his eyes replied. Sally looked back down at her baby. "Sherman. His name is Sherman." she replied.

* * *

The rain had cleared up that afternoon, giving the sun another chance to shine and warm the afternoon as Kevin and Sally arrived home with Sherman. They had set up a crib in the room next to theirs, having it sit right by the window. Sally lied her baby down in the crib as he stayed asleep. She and Kevin looked down at him, hugging each other and smiling.

"C'mon, now it's time for _you_ to get some rest." Kevin whispered to his wife. "You've been through a lot today."

"Hold on," Sally whispered, walking out of the room and coming back with a video camera, setting it up on a shelf, focusing it on Sherman. "There we go."

Kevin chuckled. "What's that for? Are you going to watch his every move?"

Sally shrugged. "I don't want to miss a thing." She leaned over and kissed her husband, and they left the room, letting their baby get some sleep.

* * *

It was 1 AM when _**it**_ happened.

Sally and Kevin slept soundly in their bedroom, exhausted from their busy day. The house was quiet, and only the ticking of the grandfather clock in the living room disturbed the silence. The clocked chimed 1, but Sally and Kevin didn't hear it.

Sherman, however, did. He opened one eye, curious on what made the sound. He ended up looking out the window at some clouds that were clearing away, revealing the moon. Sherman stared at it, awestruck. Suddenly, a new feeling came over him. He suddenly wanted to get up and run (even though he didn't even know how to crawl yet) and he wanted to play as well. Then his vision got a little fuzzy… along with the rest of his body. The last thing the newborn infant remembered was the glow of the moon.

* * *

Sally sat up in bed. It was two minutes past one, and she had a bad feeling. Slipping out of bed and out into the hall, she walked toward the baby's room. _Something doesn't seem right, for some reason…_ she thought. It was one in the morning, and Sherman was still asleep. Normally, she knew, baby's woke up at different times in the night. _The clock chimed several times, that should've woken him up. _Then again, she thought, _she_ slept through the clock's chimes. But Sherman was a baby! The sound of a pin dropping should wake him up!

_You're just exaggerating, _she told herself. _The baby's fine. He's probably just a heavy sleeper (taking after you). Just go back to bed and---_

"_**Aaarrooooooooooooooo**_**!**" The howl caused Sally to yell with shock. _What in the world…?! _She thought, both shocked and confused. Kevin rushed out, hearing the howl as well. "Sally! What's the matter? What was that noise?!" he asked, his heart racing.

"I-I don't know!" Sally replied, shaking with worry. "I was just about to check on Sherman when--- *Gasp!* _**Sherman!!**_" With no hesitation, she and Kevin ran down the hall and into the baby's room. Nothing seemed to be disturbed.

"It must have been a dog outside," Kevin sighed, rubbing his head. "Let's head back to bed."

"But it sounded as if it came from in the room," Sally looked around, gripping her husband's arm tightly with worry. "And it didn't sound like any dog _I've_ ever heard." She began walking toward the crib, pulling Kevin with her. "Let's just make sure the baby's all right, okay?"

"Okay," Kevin followed his wife toward the crib, where the moon shone. They quietly looked over, into the crib at their baby…

Sherman lied there, looking up at his parents and smiling. He held his arms up, urging his mom to pick him up. Sighing with relief, Sally gently picked up her son and cradled him in her arms, rocking him back to sleep.

Kevin chuckled. "You know, when I heard that howl, I was worried about that story your grandmother's story being true," he said.

"What story was that?" Sally asked.

"Something about a werewolf being born in the family. Pretty ridiculous, huh?"

Sally turned to her husband, a look of concern on her face. "What?! B-but-but, that couldn't be! I-I mean… no, no. It's impossible. It hasn't been four hundred years… has it?"

"What are you talking about?" Kevin gently grabbed Sherman out of Sally's arms, worried that she might drop him out of shock.

"What my grandmother said… about our family… our baby…"

"Oh, don't tell me you believe that crap!"

"But it's true! For centuries--- well, every four centuries, actually-- a werewolf has been born in the family. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it's true Kevin! It has to be."

"It is not! Your grandmother is insane for telling stories like that! What would she know about werewolves being born in the family? Has she seen any? Does she have proof?" Sally hung her head low in disappointment. "Listen, Sally, and listen good: there is no such thing as curses, let alone were---"

"The baby!" Sally gasped, pointing to Sherman.

Kevin looked down at his son. "What is it??"

"His eyes! They're all… swirly!"

It was true. Sherman, as his parents were arguing, took another glance at the moon, and his eyes began to swirl. Suddenly, he began to spin rapidly in his father's arms, and though he was shocked, Kevin was careful not to drop him. Sally just stood there, staring in shock.

Within seconds, Sherman stopped spinning… but he wasn't Sherman anymore. "Arroooo!" The baby werewolf gave a short howl, then looked up at his father, his tail wagging with glee.

Kevin stared at the werewolf, eyes wide. "Dear?" he finally said.

"Yes… Kevin?" Sally asked, just as shocked as her husband was.

"Could you… take the baby for a moment?" He held the werewolf out to his wife.

Sally cautiously grabbed the werewolf and held him in her arms. "Yes, dear. …Are you all right?"

"I think… I'm going to faint." With that, Kevin fell backwards, landing on the floor with a _thud_.

Sally looked at her son--- the werewolf-- wondering what to do. He looked back up to her, panting like a young puppy, and nuzzled against her shoulder. _Okay… calm down, Sal. _Sally told herself, petting her son. _He's still your baby… just furry. _"So, how did you change back last time, huh?" she asked the werewolf.

But the werewolf wasn't listening. He was too busy looking around at his new surroundings. He didn't get a full chance last time because his gaze had fallen upon a package of diapers with a sun on them….

…Which he accidentally looked at again. Next thing he knew, his vision blurred, and the last thing he remembered was his mom gasping.

Sally stared at Sherman after he transformed. She looked around the room, wondering what could have had him change back. Her eyes fell on the picture of the sun on the diaper package, then she looked over at the moon. _When he sees the moon, he turns into a werewolf. _She thought. _And when he sees the sun, he turns back into a human. _She held Sherman against her, making it so he faced away from the window as she walked over and shut the curtains, blocking the moon. She then put her son back into the crib.

"Now, get some sleep, baby." Sally cooed her son. "Mommy has to drag daddy back to bed to get some sleep, because we have a big day tomorrow." She grabbed Kevin and put one of his arms around her shoulders and held onto his waist, carrying him out. She turned back to Sherman, who quickly fell back to sleep. "Good night, Sherman." She then thought about the werewolf, knowing that he needed a name as well. "Good night… Fangface."

She didn't know how she came up with that sort of name for her werewolf son, especially since he didn't have a single fang yet (being newborn and all). It was just the first thing that came to her mind. She carried her husband back into their room and lied him on the bed, and she crawled in next to him. _The parents of a werewolf. _was the last thing she thought when she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: And that's how Fangface was born. His mom sure seemed calm about it, I guess she was expecting it. Oh, well, guess we won't know until the next chapter. Please R/R, but no flames.


	2. Chapter 1: Forgotten

And here's where it actually begins…

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface (darn it).

* * *

Chapter One

Forgotten

_Year: 1970-- the era before iPods, cellphones, and the Internet_

8-year-old Sherman Fangsworth sat on the front lawn with his younger cousin, Clarice, watching the clouds roll by as she read a beauty magazine. He and Clarice never really did much together, considering she was into cosmetology and he was into more boyish things. He namely spent the time talking to himself…

…And by himself, I mean his werewolf half, Fangface. Sherman was aware that he was a werewolf, and had mental communication with his other half (sort of like having an imaginary friend who wasn't actually imaginary). Though it was a hassle for him sometimes, because Fangface would (when in his human form) get Sherman to do something through him, causing the boy to have a 'dueling personality' most of the time.

For instance, take their conversation today. "I'm bored. Any ideas?" Sherman asked his imaginary image of Fangface.

"If I had any ideas, you'd have thought of them by now." The illusion of Fangface replied.

"Hmm, that's true."

"If you keep talking to yourself, people will think you're some sort of nut." Clarice said, not looking up from her magazine. "…Of course, they do anyway."

Fangface (through Sherman) growled. "At least I'm talking, missy." he said. Sherman clapped his hand over his mouth, surprised of his (or Fangface's) outburst.

_Could you not do that?! _Sherman thought, addressing Fangface mentally.

_Do what? _Fangface responded.

_Use me as a ventriloquist dummy, that's what! It's freaking me out!_

"I'm going inside." Clarice scoffed, distracting Sherman from a mental remark from Fangface. "When you're ready to be normal, you can tell me."

" 'When you're ready to be normal, tell me' (grr)." The illusion of Fangface sneered. "Like she's never had a conversation with herself!"

"You know, you're really a burden, sometimes!" Sherman snapped.

"Oh, yeah? What about when I'm actually around, and you're the voice nagging me in the back of my-- or our-- mind?! It's always, 'Don't do this' or 'Don't do that'… for goodness sakes, you sound like mom!"

"Hey, I just don't want you to pull something stupid and get yourself-- us-- killed and---"

"Hey, look! There goes the ice cream truck!" Sherman's gaze fell on the ice-cream truck passing by, and all of a sudden, he wanted to run after it---

"Oh, no you don't!" Sherman clutched his head and glowered at imaginary Fangface. "I am not running after a truck! …Besides, we're not allowed to leave the yard."

"Actually, I'm not allowed to leave the yard. …But you are!" The illusion of Fangface walked into Sherman and disappeared, taking control.

_Oh, no…_ Was the last thing Sherman thought before Fangface caused him to bolt down the street after the ice-cream truck, sprinting hard to catch up to it. _If I were running, we'd have it by now! _Fangface said in his mind. _If you were running, the driver would have a heart-attack! _Sherman mentally replied.

Sherman (and Fangface) were concentrating on the truck so much that they didn't see the jeep drive around the corner. Everything went black after that…

…And the next thing he knew, he was in the hospital, his head bandaged and his parents and cousin sitting next to him. "W-what happened?" he asked, still dazed. He tried to move, but every time he did, he felt pain. He looked at himself to see that his right arm and left leg were in casts, and his ribs were bandaged.

"You got hit by a car," Clarice said, shaking her head. "Sheesh, Sherm, don't you know that-- when chasing an ice-cream truck-- you're not supposed to run in the middle of the street?"

"Clarice, that's enough!" Kevin, Sherman's father, snapped at his niece, then turned to his son. "You gave us quite the scare, son. The doctor said that you might have suffered a concussion."

"Concussion?!" Sherman repeated, frantically. "What's that? A-Am I going to d-die?!"

"No, sweetie, it just means you would forget who you were for a while." Sally, Sherman's mother, said as she gently stroked the side of his head. "Speaking of who you were, how does Fangface feel?"

"Fangface?"

"Your werewolf half."

Sherman looked at his mother, cocking his head to the side. "I-I… I'm a werewolf?" He paused, then let out a laugh. "Oh, I get it! You're pulling a joke on me! Okay, okay, you got me! Me, a werewolf? That's ridiculous!"

His parents and Clarice looked at each other worriedly. Kevin took out a small postal card with the moon on it, (knowing from experience he would transform). Sherman looked at it, and all of a sudden, his eyes began to swirl, smoke came out of his ears, he sprouted a large, single fang on the front of his mouth, and then in a swirl…

"Arrroooooo---OW!" Fangface yelled after his transformation, rubbing his right arm. "Ooh, ooh, what happened?! I feel like I've been hit by a truck!"

His parents sighed. It was official-- Sherman and Fangface had forgotten about each other.

"Wait, what about the videotapes?" Sally whispered to her husband. "Those videos we made, with him transforming---"

"No good." Kevin sighed. "They were warped in the VCR last spring, remember? When the rewind button got stuck…"

"What if we re-recorded him transforming? We still have the camera…"

"But it fell off the shelf and broke into a million pieces, remember?" Clarice said, overhearing her aunt and uncle's whispers. "When Fangface was three and ran into the wall---"

"What are you guys talking about?" Fangface asked, curious about all the whispering. "What's this about videotapes and cameras…(grr) and me?"

"Fangface, do you remember anything about being human at all?" Kevin asked.

"Of course! I am half human, after all…"

"He means full human." Clarice clarified.

"Why would I be full human? I'm already full werewolf… unless you count the half-human, half-wolf concept…" Suddenly, he paused, looking at his reflection in the mirror across the room. For no reason at all, he began howling, jumping out of the hospital bed and spinning around, then racing around the room like a wild animal… until the pain in his left leg caused him to stop. "Ouch! …Whoa, what was that all about?"

His parents and Clarice stared at him, in shock and confusion at his random, crazy act. Clarice turned to her uncle. "How hard did that truck hit his head, again?"

Sally stroked Fangface's head, holding back tears. She never minded having a werewolf for a son, considering he wasn't like the werewolves they saw on TV-- vicious, ruthless, man-eating monsters-- but had a kinder nature. That's why she never freaked out when he was born, because she saw something in him. Something… good.

But her heart felt broken now, considering her son didn't realize who he was anymore. _Of course, it could be temporary. _she thought, hopefully. _He and Sherman may remember each other by tomorrow morning, if not sooner._

* * *

_8 years later…_

Sherman and Fangface never remembered each other since the ice-cream truck incident (and Fangface's crazy encounters with his own reflection never toned down either), which made it hard to send them to school (considering what kind of classroom disruptions they would cause in their transformations, let alone forget information the other learned). They both became home schooled by their mom, though they didn't learn much since she had to get a part-time job to help pay the bills, yet that didn't bother either of them.

Andrew, one of Sally's younger brothers, came by for a visit one day as she was teaching Sherman geometry.

"I still don't get how you find 'x'…" Sherman said, scratching his head in confusion.

Andrew walked over and pointed to the 'x' in the geometry book. "There it is." he joked, then slapped his knee with a laugh, making his nephew laugh too.

"Hello, Andrew." Sally said, a bit annoyed of her brother interrupting her lesson. "I see you've decided to drop by."

"Ah, I just came by to see my favorite nephew," Andrew tussled Sherman's curly, light-brown hair.

"I'm your only nephew," Sherman replied, smiling.

The clock in the hall chimed, and Sally looked at her watch. "I've got to get to work." She sighed. "We'll pick up where we left off later, okay Sherman?"

"Okay," He let him mom kiss him on the forehead, then she headed out. He turned to his uncle. "So, what brings you by, Uncle Andrew?"

"Well, I wanted to wait till both your parents were around too, but I guess I can't hold this secret in any longer…" Andrew said, his voice filling with excitement. "I'm having a baby!"

Sherman cocked an eyebrow and stared at his uncle. "But, Uncle Andrew… you're a man."

"No, I mean my wife is having a baby, which means I'm having one, too!"

"Well, congratulations!" Sherman took his uncle's hand and shook it. "Wow, just think, I'm gonna have another cousin! …Gosh, I hope it's a boy. I'm getting tired of just hanging out with Clarice."

"I hope it's a boy, too. …Well, I gotta tell Fangface the news, too!" Andrew took out a white sheet of paper and drew a crescent moon on it, holding it up to Sherman.

"Fang-who?" Sherman asked, looking at the picture. Soon, all became a blur and he blacked out as he transformed into Fangface.

"Fangface, guess what!" Andrew exclaimed before his werewolf nephew could get a howl out. "I'm going to have a baby!"

"But… Uncle Andrew? You're a man." Fangface said, letting out a confused growl.

Andrew shook his head. "I mean, my wife is having a baby. I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Gosh, that's great!" Fangface grabbed his uncle's hand and shook it, only it was a lot harder than Sherman's handshake, causing his uncle's entire arm to move up and down. "You think it'll be a boy? …Or even another werewolf?"

"I hope it's a boy, but I wouldn't get your hopes up of it being a werewolf. …Well, I'm gonna go call the rest of the family!" Andrew turned to rush out the door, then remembered something. "By the way, Fangface, your mom went to work. You'll be picking up on the lesson tomorrow." With that, he was out the door, thinking of how great it will be to become a dad. Then he began to ponder at Fangface's question. _Could it…? _he thought. _Nah, not until another four centuries. I mean, the idea of his little cousin being a werewolf? What an idea!_

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry if you got confused reading this chapter! (I don't blame you). Also, if you've seen the show before, you'll sense a bit of irony… Please R/R, but don't flame.


	3. Chapter 2: Language

And now, since I had nothing else to do, here's another chapter. (I apologize for the language you're about to read)

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, sadly *sniffle* (wipes away tear)

* * *

Chapter Two

Language

_Year: 1972- when radios, old-style video games, and television were the only technological trends for teenagers._

"Principal's office, now!" The teacher scolded the dark-haired boy, pointing out the classroom door. The boy scowled and got up from his seat, walking toward the principal's office for swearing.

"Not my fault it slipped out," he muttered to himself. They were having a vocabulary review, and he had mispronounced the word "archaeologist", to which it sounded more like "archie-ologist". _That's how the word should be said, anyway. _The boy thought to himself. He always mispronounced words a lot, which got him ridiculed by the other kids, up until he cussed at them to shut up.

On his way to the principal's office, another boy- taller with blonde hair- walked by and pushed the boy into a locker. "Watch it, pipsqueak!" The blonde boy snapped.

"You watch it, $$$$$$$!" The boy called to the bully.

"A-hem," Came an adult voice. The boy turned around, only to see the principal standing behind him- arms crossed and glowering. "Come into my office, young man." The boy followed the principal into his office, head down. "Listen, son," The boy cringed. He hated it when someone- other than his dad- called him 'son'. "I know you've been having a tough time at school, but there's no reason to use such vulgar language."

"But it wasn't my fault, sir!" The boy argued. "Luther pushified- I mean, 'pushed' me into the lockers on purpose! I didn't mean to cussify! …Er, cuss, I mean." The boy sank low in his seat.

"I still see you've got that speech problem." The boy clenched his fists. He hated it when people said he had a "problem" with how he spoke. "Well, that's not the matter. What's the matter is your other speech problem. I'd like to hear less cursing from you."

_Might as well tell me to be a mime. _The boy thought, bitterly. The bell rang and they heard kids walking out of their classrooms to lunch.

The principal waved him to leave. "Go get some lunch, son. …And watch your mouth."

The boy walked out of the principal's office, only to encounter the class' stuck-up nerd, Myron Spensky, who took out a dictionary and held it up to the boy. "Can you tell what that word is?" Myron asked teasingly, pointing to the word 'pugnacious'.

The boy sneered at Myron. _He always does this to get me mad… and in trouble. _The boy thought. "I don't have time for this-" he said, but Myron stopped him.

"What's the matter? Afraid that you can't get it right?"

The boy clenched his fists and looked at the word. "Pugg-nacious," he said.

Myron sneered. "Wrong! The 'g' is silent, so it's pronounced pew-nacious." He cleared his throat, which meant he was about to brag. " 'Pugnacious: quarrelsome- inclined to fight or be aggressive.' …Say, that pretty much describes you!" He shut the book and walked away. "Don't worry about it, though. Just because you have bad pronunciation doesn't mean you're an ignoramus." Laughing, Myron walked away.

"Ignore- what?" The boy stood there for a moment, then walked out of the school and onto the playground. He didn't feel like eating. "I don't have bad pronouncitation." he said to himself, sitting on a swing. "I'm just different."

The boy sniffed, trying hard not to cry. Tough guys don't cry, that's what he always told himself, and that's what kept the other kids from ridiculing him more, but since there were no other kids around, he shed a few tears. He was tired of being made fun of for the way he spoke- for his mispronunciations, for cussing, for _everything_.

_It's not like I'm a freak or anything, _he thought. _Besides, a bunch of people talk differently… heck, they even have their own language! _That's when he got the idea. "I can make up my _own_ vocabulary." he said, grinning triumphantly and walking back into the school. "And when people think they don't understand me now, wait until I have my own dictionary. I'll show 'em. I'll-"

_**BAM! **_The boy accidentally bumped into Luther, the bully. _Huh, boy. Here we go. _he thought as the bully picked him up by his shirt collar. "I don't think you heard me correctly earlier," Luther said, scowling. "Watch. Where. You're. Going!" He slammed the boy into the lockers, raising his fist to pound him. Some of the kids who just finished their lunches crowded around to see the action.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crowd chanted, demanding to see Luther pile-drive the boy through the concrete floor.

"Let me go, you- you-" The boy growled, squirming. "You- you- you… _**ignorpotamus!**_"

The chanting died down, and Luther stared at the boy, questionably. "What did you call me?"

"An… ignorpotamus. Definition: Someone stupid. Like you."

"That does it!" Luther raised his fist again and punched the boy.

"Luther Johnson!" Their teacher cried angrily, startling the bully (along with the rest of the kids). "You're in big trouble! Come with me."

"B-b-but ma'am! He- he called me a-a-a-"

"_**Now!**_"

The bully lowered his head, following the teacher into the principal's office. The crowd of kids dispersed, except for one girl, who knelt beside the boy. "You'd better go to the nurse and get some ice on that." She said, referring to the boy's eye, which was swelling.

"Guess so…" The boy grunted, standing up.

"By the way… that word you called Luther? Where'd you come up with it?"

The boy shrugged. "I was going to call him something else, but that came out instead. I just made it up, I guess."

"That's cool. Do you make up other words?"

The boy eyed the girl, suspiciously. "Are you picking on me?"

"No, really. It sounds like you have a really cool vocabulary. Would you mind if I wrote down some of your words, including that 'ig-nor-potomas' one?"

The boy grinned. "Sure, why not?" Finally, someone who understood him! …Sort of.

"I'm Brenda, by the way. What's your name?"

The boy thought about it, then grinned wider. "You can call me… Puggsy."

* * *

_6 years later… CD players still haven't been invented yet…_

Puggsy's nickname stuck with him since fourth grade, and he never went by anything else from then on (Even his own parents called him by that name!). His vocabulary never changed either, only he barely cussed anymore. Though, other changes went on in his life. He had grown a couple feet (though he remained the shortest kid in his class), he had gotten his driver's license a couple months ago, his hair was longer (he tied it in a pony-tail, which was cool for guys to do back then) he was more muscular…

And he had stopped crying when he turned fourteen, altogether. That is why he didn't cry when kids teased him, anymore. That is why he didn't cry at funerals. That's why he didn't cry when he got hurt…

And that is why he didn't cry when Snake, the leader of a gang of muggers, punched him so hard in the gut that he keeled over, gasping for breath. "C'mon, Puggsy, you're a tough guy, aren't ya? Let us finish your initiation!" Snake teased, grabbing Puggsy by his shirt collar and yanking him back on his feet.

"Some… (cough cough) initiation…" Puggsy sputtered, only he pronounced initiation as 'ini-tee-ation'. Snake went in for another punch, but he blocked it and punched the gang leader in the jaw with a right hook, sending him sprawling backwards.

The rest of Snake's gang gasped, stunned at seeing their leader go down from just one punch. Snake stood up, glowering- but grinning- at Puggsy, who still had his fists raised in defense.

"That's some right hook you've got, man." Snake said, standing up. "It could come into good use during our boxing matches."

Puggsy grinned. "I figured so," he said. He knew all about Snake's late-night boxing matches: how they sold tickets to guys who were greedy for violence, how they set up fights in the old gym downtown, how they would often rig the fights so a certain fighter would win…

He loved boxing, nonetheless. It was the main sport he was good at. He went undefeated in almost every match, his right hook being his 'deadly weapon'. That's why he wanted to join Snake's gang, not to mug some poor guy for his cash, or for 'protection' of a gang, but for the sheer sport of fist-fighting.

"Good. Come to the old gym at 9 tomorrow night, and we'll see what more you've got." Snake said. "Until then…"

"I never saw you." Puggsy finished, knowing how much trouble Snake and his gang- let alone himself- would be in if anyone (namely the cops) knew about the gang's whereabouts. "Don't worry, Snake. You can trustify me."

"Good." Snake snapped his fingers. "Let's go, boys." On his command, the rest of the gang members dispersed, and Snake disappeared into the shadows of the night. The alley was quiet, with no sound except for a dog barking in the distance.

Puggsy left the alley and walked home, only to see that his mom, Barbara, was standing outside the front door, arms crossed and looking angry. _Ah, geez, here we go again. _Puggsy thought with a sigh. _First she's going to glare at me and say…_

"Where have you been?" Barbara asked her son, glaring at him (as he predicted). "I've been waiting all night for you!"

"I was just hanging around-" Puggsy began to lie.

"Doing what? Running into a brick wall?" His mom was referring to the black eye he had gotten from his brawl with Snake. She sighed, irritably. "You've been hanging around those trouble-makers again, haven't you?" Puggsy looked down, avoiding his mother's eyes. "That's it, isn't it? Puggsy, you know I don't want you hanging around with that kind of crowd!"

"Mom, it's not like I'm going to be mugging people, I just-" He stopped, seeing his mother's stern- and hurt- look. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand." He walked inside the house and upstairs to his room, sitting down on his bed and running his hand through his long, dark hair. The one thing he hated about joining Snake's gang was that it hurt his family.

His mom stood in his doorway, looking at her son, her eyes filled with sadness. "Pugs…" she said, using her abbreviation for his nickname. "I just don't want you to go down the wrong path and throw away your future to some gang of juvenile delinquents." She turned to walk away when he didn't answer. "Just… think about the choice you've made." And then she left.

Puggsy looked out the window at the city. Brooklyn shimmered with lights that night, and the stars glittered in the sky around the moon, which glowed brightly. The night was beautiful, and the district was alive on this warm evening…

But Puggsy felt dark, cold, and dead on the inside. He lied down in bed and sighed deeply. "Jumping ignorpotomases…" he muttered to himself (something he'd always say from time to time)/ Closing his eyes, he drifted off to a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: Once again, sorry about the language! …Oh, and the cussing, too! Please R/R.


	4. Chapter 3: Crushing Friendship

Well, let's get on with it, shall we?

Disclaimer: _Fangface _is owned by Joe Ruby and Ken Spears, not me. (darn it)

* * *

Chapter Three

Crushing Friendship

_Year: 1974... Still no high-tech music devices and gaming systems._

Biff walked down the school hallway to his 6th grade class, passing by a group of girls who stopped and stared at him, smiling and giggling. He turned to them and nodded his head upward in greeting, causing them to blush and sigh dreamily. A couple other boys walked by, high-fiving Biff as they passed him. He was always the most popular kid in his class- girls all liked him, boys always respected him…

But popularity didn't always make him happy. He was surrounded by people who only liked him for his looks and because he was good at sports, and some of the kids only wanted to hang out with him because they wanted to be popular as well. It was all peer pressure for Biff, feeling that he had to impress everyone- nice hairstyle, cool clothes, no zits, good athletic skills- to have someone to hang out with him. Deep inside, he felt alone…

…Until they got a new kid- a new _girl_, to be exact. "Class, I'd like to introduce a new student to our school." The teacher said, standing next to the new girl. "This is Kim."

Biff's jaw practically dropped when he looked at the new girl, Kim. She had lightly dark skin, long black hair that was tied up in a pony-tail, and she wore a blue T-shirt and jean shorts. To Biff, she was beautiful.

But to the rest of the class, she was fresh meat. It was a tradition in their class to pick on the new kid, having been started by a group of bullies, who 'persuaded' the others to join in, expanding opportunities to prank them with no suspicion. The whole class got into it, except for Biff- especially since he was the last new kid they've gotten in three years, and the bullies decided not to mess with him, in hopes of becoming popular.

"Take a seat anywhere you'd like, Kim." The teacher said. The girl, Kim, walked down the middle aisle and sat in the empty seat… Next to Biff.

_Oh, my gosh, she's actually sitting next to me! _Biff thought joyfully, though he didn't smile (but he sure was sweating). He looked at Kim, watching her take out her notebook and pencil. _She's so beautiful… _

The bell rang for recess, and the kids ran out to the playground. Kim walked over to the swings, but some of the kids rushed over and took each one before she could sit. She decided to go to the slide, but every time the line moved up, another kid would cut in front of her. She then decided she could go play volleyball with some of the other girls (it was her favorite sport, after all), but they wouldn't let her. "We've already got even teams," one of them said, shrugging. Biff knew what was happening: they were giving her a lockout.

Kim turned around and walked over to a bench and sitting down, sadly. _Don't they like me? _She wondered, watching all the kids play. She began to wince, a couple tears slipping out.

And Biff couldn't stand to see her shed tears. He looked back at the other kids and sneered. _Jerks. _He thought, though he had more nastier names come to mind, but he pushed them aside and walked over to the crying Kim. "Hey," he said.

Kim looked up at the brown-haired boy, her eyes filled with tears still. "H-h-hi." she said, nervously.

Biff's mind suddenly went blank. What was he going to say? He then said the 'smartest' thing to Kim, "I like your pony-tail." …_Idiot! _

"Thanks," Kim calmed down a bit, wiping away a tear. "But you don't have to be nice to me if you don't want to."

"Of course I do!" Biff found the courage to speak. "You seem like a nice girl, and nice girls deserve nice attention. Kim, right?"

Kim nodded. "Thank you… um, what's your name?"

"B-Biff, my name's Biff," Biff stuck his hand out, his palm sweaty. He blushed so red it would make a tomato look pale. Kim took his hand and shook it, and his heart began to race.

"Um… Biff?" Kim looked around nervously, letting go of his hand. He looked around, noticing the whole playground went silent and all the kids were staring at them in disbelief (and jealousy from the girls).

"Uh, Biff?" A blonde-haired boy asked. "What are you doing?"

"Yeah, Biff! What's the deal?" A boy with red hair and freckles sneered. He was one of the bullies, and the toughest one. He walked up to Biff and whispered. "Don't you know our little 'tradition' for new kids, or do me and the boys have to pound some sense into you?"

"Yeah, come play with us!" A brunette girl said.

Biff looked at Kim, who looked as if she were about to cry again. "Only if Kim plays, too."

Kim's eyes went wide. This boy, surrounded by his peers, actually wanted her to play with him? _I think my heart is going to burst! _she thought, smiling. But her smile faded when she saw the dirty looks the girls were giving her, full of jealousy.

"Um… never mind." The brunette girl said, walking away after giving Kim one last glare. A group of girls followed her, and the rest of the crowd began to disperse.

Now Biff was mad. "Stupid sons of a-" he muttered angrily, then turned to Kim. "Don't mind them. They're just idiots."

"They don't like me," Kim sighed, staring down at her sneakers.

Biff put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let it get you down. They do this to all the new kids." Kim looked up at him, her eyes glittering with tears. "But they'll stop soon, and you'll be like the rest of us. C'mon, we can go play Tetherball."

Kim smiled. "Okay." The two of them walked over and began to punch the tetherball back and forth. Time flew by and the end-of-recess bell rang.

Filing into the classroom, all the kids sat down, whispering about Biff and Kim while glaring daggers at them. _So let them whisper. _Kim thought. She didn't care- she had a friend to back her up now.

But her joy increased at the sudden news. "Believe it or not, class. We have _another_ new student!" The teacher exclaimed. "Two, to be exact!"

And in walked a dark-skinned boy with a black afro (which was all the rage back then) and an Asian girl with long jet-black hair. Every mouth in the classroom dropped, except for Biff and Kim's. "Care to introduce yourselves, children?" The teacher asked the new students.

"I'm Harold Hal," The boy with the afro said. "But you can call me 'Hal.' I'm from New Jersey,"

"And I'm Su Chang." The girl said, shyly. "I'm from China Town, in New York City."

"Wow, two more kids to mess around with," The freckled bully whispered to his classmate behind him. "The saps just keep on coming!"

Hal approached the boy, then picked him up by the shirt. "Care to repeat that comment?" he asked, fiercely.

"Uh-uh… I-I didn't say anything!" The bully trembled. Hal dropped him back into his seat.

"That's what I thought."

"Alright, class, I couldn't help but notice that you haven't been giving our kids a very warm welcome," The teacher said, sternly. "Which is why you'll each have a 2 page book report due Friday."

The class groaned, and some of the other bullies started hitting the freckled kid with their caps while the other girls blamed one another for their punishment.

At lunch later, Biff sat with Kim, Su, and Hal at their own table. _I feel so isolated. _Kim thought, looking over at the rest of the lunch tables that were crowded.

"Don't feel bad," Hal said to her. "I've been through this before. They'll get over it."

"Hopefully," Su said, quietly poking at her food with her fork. She reached over for her drink, knocking her spoon off the table. "Oops."

"I'll get it." Hal bent down to retrieve Su's spoon. Having a hard time finding it, he lifted up the table- literately, lifted it up, holding it with one hand and grabbing the spoon with the other. "Got it!" He set the table back down, careful not to set it in the other's laps. He turned to Su to hand her the spoon, only to see that she was gaping at him, along with Kim and Biff.

…And the rest of the cafeteria. "Whoa, dude!" A boy exclaimed, running over to Hal. "How did you _do_ that?"

"Yeah, man! That was awesome!" Another boy cried.

"Um… Yeah, I forgot I had super-strength." Hal said, sheepishly.

"Well, why didn't you say so, before?"

"Possibly, because none of you gave him a chance." Biff said, snapping out of his shock. "You guys decided to go along with the bullies' dumb 'tradition' than getting to know them."

The kids in the cafeteria crowded around Hal, asking him all sorts of questions- how much he could lift, how he got so strong, and if he had the ability to break through stone walls. _I guess I'm not the most popular guy around, anymore. _Biff thought, happily.

The experience with Hal- or Hal 'Hercules', what some of the kids would call him- made everyone treat him (along with Su and Kim) with more respect- namely because they wanted to know more about them now (mostly Hal), and namely because the bullies decided to end their games before they got pile-drived by Hal (which would hurt. A _lot_.)

The girls let Kim play volleyball, after learning how good she was at it (her team was undefeated in each game), and Su told everyone about how her father owned a shop back in China Town (and that her parents were divorced, and she and her mother moved into town), and that she wanted to learn to fly a plane and perform in the New York Air Show.

But the greatest advantage was that Biff now had friends who didn't like him for his looks or sport skills, but for who he was, and he liked them the same way.

* * *

_4 years later… iPods still don't exist._

From what Biff and Kim knew, Su had decided to move back to New York to live with her dad for a while, and Hal decided to join the circus in his old hometown. They missed their two friends dearly.

"I wonder how they're doing." Biff wondered aloud as he and Kim sat outside one clear, summer's evening. "Hal and Su, I mean."

"I got a letter from Hal," Kim said. "He's a huge star. And Su got her license to fly, and she's going to try out for the next air show,"

"They're gonna be really famous." Biff sighed. "I can't believe summer will be over, soon."

"Yeah," Kim's voice was sad, and her eyes showed proof that she was upset.

Biff noticed. "Are you okay? You've been kind of depressed all week. Is something wrong."

Kim sighed. "I… have to tell you something. I'm leaving town next week."

Biff's jaw dropped. "What?"

"I'm going away to visit a State University… and I'll be gone for a while."

"Oh… well, I hope you'll get accepted." he tried to sound upbeat, but sorrow hung on his voice. "I mean, you're pretty smart."

"Thanks," Kim smiled, but sadness remained in her eyes. "I wish you could come with me. It wouldn't be any fun without you,"

"Hey, don't worry about me. You've got a future to chase. And we'll meet again. Don't worry."

"Hopefully it'll be on campus." Then Kim did the unexpected: she leaned over and kissed Biff gently on the cheek. "I'll miss you, you know." Then she stood up and walked back to her car and drove home.

Biff touched his cheek, feeling a tingle on his skin. _She… kissed me. _he thought, a smile spreading on his face. His friend- the girl he had a crush on- kissed him.

And she was leaving in a week.

* * *

_One week later…_

The sun shined through Biff's bedroom window, having him wake with a jolt. "Oh, no! I overslept!" He cried, then jumped out of bed, hastily pulling on his shoes and a jacket, rushing out the front door and climbing into his car, driving like a maniac to the train station.

He parked out front in an illegal zone, not caring how many tickets he would get. He had to catch the train! He had to catch Kim! He pushed through crowds of people, bolting through the checkpoint. The security guards yelled at him, but he ignored them, focusing on catching up to his friend before-

It was too late. Kim's train was already rolling down the tracks. Biff ran up, yelling for it to stop, but his voice couldn't be heard over the train whistle. He rushed toward it, then tripped on the wooden platform. _No… _he thought, standing up in a haste, watching the train roll away.

Kim sat in her seat, looking at a newspaper. For no reason at all, she looked out the window at the depot the train was leaving behind. That's when she saw Biff, gazing at her from afar in sadness.

She turned away, and began to cry.

* * *

A/N: Man, this story's getting dramatic! Hopefully, the later chapters will be better. Also, Su and Hal are from the episodes _The Invisible Menace Mix-Up _and _The Cuckoo Carnival Calamity._ R/R, but please no flames.


	5. Chapter 4: Flames, Letters, Chipmunks

Let's try to get a little humor into this story, shall we?

Disclaimer: _Fangface_ is owned by Ruby-Spears Production Co. (who are lucky)

* * *

Chapter Four

Flames, Letters, Chipmunks, and Girl Talk

Biff opened his eyes, staring at the _Beatles_ poster that was pinned to his bedroom ceiling. He was always a fan of their music, always smiling and singing along when one of their classic songs would come onto the radio, or play on his record player.

But ever since Kim left, no _Beatles_ song could lift his spirits. He slowly got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen, to the fridge, and grabbed a carton of eggs. His little brother, Shane, sat at the table, watching cartoons on the small TV on the counter, but his eyes fell on Biff as soon as he saw him reach into the fridge.

"You're not going to try to cook again, are you?" Shane asked his big brother. "After what happened last time?"

Biff recalled last time-- he was helping his mom bake cookies for the local bake sale, but he ended up burning them by accident. "That was an accident," he said, not looking at his brother. "Besides, I'm not _that _bad a cook." He opened the egg carton, seeing that there was only one egg left. He put it back and grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal instead.

"Are you kidding? Everything you make bursts into flames!"

"That's not true. Just because I burned a few cookies, doesn't automatically--- _**Augh**_**!!**" Biff freaked out, seeing that his cereal had unexpectingly caught fire after he poured on the milk. He grabbed a glass, poured water into it, and doused his breakfast. Shane chuckled and he shot him a warning glance. He tossed away the burnt cereal and got out some oatmeal, pouring some into a new bowl and putting water on it. He put it in the microwave… and within seconds it caught fire. "Whoa!" Biff grabbed another glass of water and doused the flames. Shane snickered, and Biff glared at him again. Finally, he grabbed a couple pieces of bread, stuck them in the toaster---

*KA-BOOM!!* And the whole thing exploded once he pushed the lever down, leaving behind a pile of ashes.

Shane stifled a laugh. "Told you so,"

Biff sighed and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going out for breakfast."

"Okay, see ya."

"See ya." Biff nodded goodbye to his brother and walked out the door.

* * *

Puggsy didn't mind being ignored by his parents. He had grown used to his dad giving him the cold shoulder and his mom walking out of the room every time he entered. It was no big deal for him. He'd had worse treatment from others.

The only thing that bothered him about it was hearing his name in conversation, then whichever parent mentioned it would stop talking when they saw him listening. That's why he didn't spend much time at the house these days.

He was in the alley, writing a letter to a pen-pal of his-- yeah, he had a pen-pal-- and one of the guys in Snake's gang, Craig, caught him. "Who ya writin' to, Puggsy?" he asked.

"Just a friend from Germany, Craig." Puggsy replied, not looking up from his letter.

"You got a friend in Germany? …Wait, since when did you go to Australia?"

"Germany ain't in Australia, ya knucklehead. Everybody _knows_ it's in Europe. And, no, I've never been there."

"Then how come your writin' to this guy if you've never met him in person? Come to think of it, how did you even get his address?"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "It's called having a pen-pal, Craig. It was a sort of thing we did at school that taughtify us to write letters."

"So how's come you're still doing it? You's ain't in school no more."

Puggsy shrugged. "It kind of became a habit between us."

"Ah… so what's your pen-pal's name?"

"I think his name was… Rudolf."

Craig snickered. "Rudolf? Seriously?!" he burst out laughing, rolling on the ground. "L-like the red-nosed reindeer?! Hah!"

"Alright, shaddap!" Puggsy smacked Craig upside the head with his letter. "You're starting to bugify me!"

"Sheesh, don't take it so personally, man!" Craig got up and left.

"Ignorpotomas." Puggsy looked at his watch. 4 o'clock. Only 6 hours to go before his next match. Seeing a pretty redhead girl pass by, he decided to take a break from writing and talk to someone else. "Well, hello there, sweet-heart."

The redhead turned around and sneered at him. "Back off, slime ball." And she kept walking.

Puggsy sighed. His game wasn't good nowadays, especially since he spent more of his time with guys rather than girls… Uh, in a gang-member sort of way, that is! He saw another girl, blonde, walk by, and he put on his best smile. "Hey, baby, going my way?"

"You wish," The blonde girl sneered.

A brunette girl walked by next. Puggsy began walking toward her, but tripped over his shoelace, and by instinct, grabbed the girl's hand to steady himself. Unfortunately, that's not how she saw it.

"Eek! Let go out me, you creep!" She shrieked, then grabbed her pepper-spray and sprayed Puggsy's eyes, and then ran off.

"_**Aaiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee**__!!!_" Puggsy screamed, falling to the ground and rubbing the heels of his hands in his eyes, trying to cease the burning. "I'm blindified!"

"Whoa, Puggsy! You okay, dude?!" Another one of Snake's gang members, Jonny, ran over to help him up. "I was getting kicked outta the drug store when I saw that chick spray ya."

"Whoever said it was okay for a girl to spritzify a guy in the eyes with pepper spray, was a total pin-brain!" Puggsy blinked several times, still feeling the burn.

"You gonna be all right? Ya want me to get ya some water to wash the sting outta your eyes?"

"Nah, I'll be fine." Puggsy stood up, turned to the left…

…and walked right into the wall. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Jonny ran off.

Puggsy rubbed his head. His vision was still a little blurred and his eyes still burned like crazy, but his vision eventually cleared up. He took out his letter, deciding-- since Jonny insisted he wait-- to continue writing. So far, his letter read…

"_Dear Rudolf,_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been having a few problems, namely with my parents-- just typical stuff, so don't get concerned. I've been trying to take a few pictures and send them to you, but apparently my camera's still busterated. I have another boxing match later, and so far I've gone undefeated."_

He examined the letter, seeing that so far he's been talking about himself. He began to write…

"_But enough about me, how's life been treating you?" _

He paused, running out of words to write. Jonny came running up to him, carrying a bottle of water. "Here, Puggsy, dump this on your eyes…" he said, then saw the letter. "Who ya writing to?"

"Pen-pal." Puggsy said.

"Ah, I had one of those once. Stopped writing to him after he went on death row." Jonny laughed and slapped his knee. Puggsy just rolled his eyes. Picking up the letter, the gang-member let out a low whistle of astonishment as he read the return address. "Bavaria, huh? Quite a ways away. I heard there's a couple castles there. …Does he live in a castle?"

Puggsy scoffed."I doubt it. If he did, he'd probably be too busy to write."

"Never have doubts on people, man. Not until you really know them, at least." A police siren wailed in the distance, and Jonny took off. "I'll catch up with ya later! Good luck at the fight!"

Puggsy shook his head. "That kid's going to end up in jail one of these days," he grabbed the bottle of water, poured some in his hand, and splashed it in his eyes to stop the burning. He looked around the neighborhood, seeing a few gang members run here and there (one of them turned and waved at him, then ended up running into a 'Stop' sign), there was a sound of tires screeching followed by a crash, and a police squad car rushed by in the direction Jonny was running. Puggsy continued to write…

"_You've once told me that Bavaria is a beautiful country. Living in Brooklyn my whole life, I wouldn't doubt it. I'd like to visit there someday… Actually, I'd like to see the whole world, but it's just another American dream for me. _

_Sincerely, Puggsy._

_P.S. A friend of mine wants to know if you live in a castle."_

He folded up the letter and stuck it in an envelope. Walking down to the nearest mailbox, he slid it in, and it was on it's way from there. Jonny ran past him, with a quick, "Hey, Puggsy!" and ran down the sidewalk, only to be tackled by two police men from behind at the end of the block.

"I'd hold it, if I were you!" One of the cops threatened.

"Ah, c'mon, guys!" Jonny grunted. "I didn't know that water belonged to one of you's! Honest!"

Puggsy looked at the water bottle, noticing a suspicious trace of backwash in it… which he had splashed on his face. "Yech!" he cried, throwing the bottle and wiping his face. "That's the last time I acceptify a gift from Jonny."

* * *

Fangface hated having to stay in the backyard behind the fence every time he wanted to step outside. "Sheesh, chase after the mail-man one time when you're six, and you pay for it the rest of your life." he grunted.

_Clunk!_

An acorn fell on his head. Looking up, he saw a chipmunk sitting on a branch above him, staring. He shrugged, then continued vegetating under the tree, enjoying the warm afternoon.

_Clunk!_

Another acorn hit his head. "Huh?" he looked up, seeing the same chipmunk, chattering at him. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" he growled. "You got a problem with me sitting under this tree, (grr) or are you just---"

_Clunk! Clunk!_

The chipmunk threw two more acorns at him, this time hitting him in the face. "That does it!" he jumped up into the tree. The leaves rustled as a fight went on, growls and squeaking disturbing the solitude of the afternoon. Suddenly, there was silence…

"Augh!" Sherman screamed, falling out of the tree, the chipmunk biting his nose (something tells me Fangface saw the sun). He ran around the backyard frantically. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! _**SOMEONE GET THIS THING OFF MY FACE, ALREADY**_**!!!" **

Mrs. Fangsworth ran out to help her son. "Sherman! What in the world…?!" she yelled.

The chipmunk finally let go of Sherman's face and scurried back up the tree, leaving behind tiny bite marks and scratches on the teenager's face. "Where'd it go?!" Sherman gasped. "I blacked out. Did you shoot it?"

"No, honey. It just ran back up the tree."

"Good! I hope it stays there! Psycho little furball tried to eat my face!"

"What… exactly happened?"

Sherman thought about it. "I-- I don't remember. All I remember is watching TV, then a Dracula movie came on… The last thing I saw was the moon on TV before I blacked out, and I had this weird dream that I was lounging in the backyard, and acorns were hitting my head, and I saw the chipmunk, and then I chased after it. …Next thing I know, I'm in the tree and there's a crazy hairball attacking my face! …Mom?"

"Yes, son?"

"Was I sleep-walking…" he looked up at the tree. "And sleep-_climbing,_ again?"

His mom sighed. She wanted to convince her son that it was no dream, that he was a werewolf, but the last time she tried, he had thought she-- along with the rest of the family-- were crazy, or trying to scare him. It only upset him when the subject was brought up. "Yes, you were just sleep-walking --- and climbing--- again. Now, c'mon. Let's go take care of those scratches."

"I hope that thing wasn't rabid." Sherman rubbed his face and looked back at the tree. The chipmunk popped out and stuck its tongue out at him. "Hey! Did you see---"

"Let's go, Sherman." Sally pulled her son inside, before he could get into another fight with the chipmunk.

* * *

Kim walked around the college campus, looking at all the buildings around her. Her friend, Sally Boyd, walked with her. "So, did you hear about Professor Arnos?" she asked.

"No. What is it this time?" Kim asked.

"He was caught doing 'unnecessary' experiments again. From what I heard my dad say, they were a bit extreme."

"Extreme as in… dangerous?"

"Nah, extreme as in goofing around. Of _course_ dangerous, Kimmy! Sooner or later, he's going to go too far, and then he'll get fired…"

Kim sighed half-heartedly. "Yeah, that would be bad."

"You okay, Kim? You've been a bit down, lately."

"I'm just… a little homesick. …Don't get me wrong, this University is a great place! But I…"

Sally grinned. "You miss your boyfriend, don't you?"

Kim turned to Sally angrily. "I told you, he's not my boyfriend! He's just my friend…"

"Who's a boy…"

"Sally!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! …But you do miss him though, don't you?"

Kim smiled a little. "Yeah, I do."

"You gonna go home, then?"

"In a couple days, maybe."

"Hang around with your old friends and family?"

"You know it."

"Gonna make-out with Biff?"

Kim glowered at Sally. "One more comment from you---"

"Hey, I'm just joking! …But seriously, how good a kisser is he?"

Kim made a grab for Sally and she squealed, running off. Kim chased after her. "You'd better run! When I catch up with you---!"

* * *

A/N: It's about time something funny happened, huh? Also, see if you can guess how many "Get it off!"s are in this chapter. ;)

Please R/R. Unless you're taking cooking lessons from Biff, keep the flames to yourself.


	6. Chapter 5: We Get To The Bad Guys

Well, it took me a while to update, but here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface, just a few OC, otherwise I'd be ecstatic.

* * *

Chapter Five

We Get To The Bad Guys

_A man stood in the shadows of his office in his apartment complex, a man who's name is so disturbing, so vile, __**so**__ unnerving, __**so**__ creepy, __**SO **__terribly petrifying, that the mere spelling of it sent shivers down the spines of all._

_His name… (brace yourself)… was Ed. He had it all- money, charm, a sweet car, and a colored television… but it wasn't enough for him. He was greedy, he wanted more. He wanted two things: more money, and something that would help him make more money, even famous._

_His two goons, Steve and Tony, stood in front of his desk, awaiting their orders. "I suppose you're wondering why I called you in this afternoon," Ed asked them, the back of his leather chair turned to them._

"_Either you want us to whack a guy, or you've got our paychecks." Tony remarked._

_Ed turned to them, his face still remaining in the shadows. "Enough with the jokes, Tony. I've called you in because there's a couple things I want you both to do for me…" Tony raised his hand. "No, Tony, I don't want you to kill anyone." Tony lowered his hand._

"_So, what's the job?" Steve asked, impatient with the moody genre of this scene._

"_Tony, I want you to look for this girl," Ed slid a picture of a light mocha-colored skin girl in a purple sweater and red-burgundy skirt with short black hair pulled back by a headband. "She comes from an upper-class family, so we may be able to get a ransom out of her."_

"_What if the cops get involved?"_

"_They won't… if the parents want to see their daughter again." Tony and Steve chuckled at this. "Steve!" Steve stopped chuckling and came to attention. "I want you to spy on the people on 49th avenue. They're hiding something… __**something **__that could be of use to us."_

"_What's this 'something', exactly?" _

"_I dunno, but it has something to do with their goofy son, I've heard. Keep an eye on him. He's the one wearing an orange baseball cap."_

"_You mean red." Tony said._

"_What?"_

"_Red, the kid's hat it red. I've seen him out front once, picking at the dirt or something."_

"_His hat ain't orange, you dolt!" Steve snapped. "It's orange, like the boss said."_

"_It looked red to me."_

"_Well, it's orange!"_

"_I'd say it's red,"_

"_It's orange!"_

"_Red!"_

"_Orange!"_

"_**Red**__!"_

"_**Orange**__-"_

"_**Enough**__!" Ed shouted, slamming his hands on his desk, silencing his henchmen. "It doesn't matter what color his hat is! Just keep an eye on him. I have a hunch he might be useful."_

"_Useful as in ransom?" Tony asked._

"_Nah. Haven't you ever notice the kid's never been allowed outside of the house unless someone's with him?"_

"_Yeah? So?" Steve scoffed._

"_So… he's not allowed to be left alone." Tony said with a shrug. "Maybe the kid's a troublemaker…"_

"_Or maybe… he's our ticket to bigger and better things."_

"_Yeah, but boss-"_

"_Just do as you're told! These two kids are worth something… and I want the profit of that worth."_

"_Um… okay…" Steve said. "So, when do we take on the jobs?"_

"_Tomorrow. There's a boxing match I plan to catch tonight." With that, Ed turned his back on Steve and Tony, giving them permission to leave._

* * *

Puggsy stood outside the supermarket, checking the coin-return slots for any spare change, when a redheaded girl walked over. "Puggsy, is that you?" she asked, both happy and surprised.

Puggsy looked at her. "Hi… Do I know you?" he asked.

"It's me, Brenda. You know, we went to Elementary School together, remember? I was the one who wrote down your vocabulary words?"

"Brenda? Wow, good to see ya!" Puggsy grabbed her hand, shaking it wildly. "Oh, man! I haven't seen you since-"

"I moved to Wisconsin, I know. So, how's it been? Word on the street is that you're in a boxing match."

"Yeah, we're having a gigantisized match tonight at the old gym downtown."

Brenda giggled. "Still using those words, huh? I always did love how you talked."

"You… you did?"

"Duh! It's totally awesome!" Her watch beeped. "Ugh, I gotta run. I'm going out to lunch with my parents. I'll see you around, okay? Good luck with the match, champ!"

"Thanks. See ya." Puggsy turned and walked off. A girl actually liked him… well, his vocabulary, actually, but it was something! The way he felt that moment, nothing could bring him down…

…except Snake's news. "Alright, Puggsy, we need ya to throw the fight." he told him that evening.

"What?"

"You know, fake defeat. Go down the first round. Hit the mat…"

"I know what it means! I just don't see why I _have _to."

"Because, you've got too many winning streaks. That right hook of yours- it's deadly, man! People stopped making bets on the other competitors, no one's even gutsy enough to take you on! You've got to lose, otherwise it's…" Snake slid his finger across his throat, making a *Gkk!* sound. "For us. You got that?"

Puggsy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sure, what the heck? I've won enough rounds, anyway."

"That's the spirit Puggsy!" Snake patted him hard on the back. "Now, go out and lose like a man!"

But that's not what happened. Nope.

Puggsy stood in one corner of the ring that night, a crowd of people thirsty to see some violence surrounding him. His challenger, a kid named Jason, stood in the corner diagonally across from him, his blonde hair sticking out everywhere and his muscles bulging. _Oh, great. A rookie. _Puggsy thought.

He looked around at the crowd, noticing there were three things out of place. One: A man in a pin-striped suit and wide-rimmed hat to match was sitting in the back of the crowd to the left, smoking a cigar. _Who invited him? _Second: Craig wasn't selling any tickets at his booth, the one made for Puggsy's tickets. No one was betting on him.

And third: Brenda was sitting, third row, in the crowd to the right. _What the heck is she doing here? _

Jonny stepped into the middle of the ring, holding a microphone. "All right, settle down, guys!" he called out to the rowdy crowd. "Tonight's fight'll be a short one: one round, one champion. If there's a tie… eh, we'll go for a third." He pointed to Jason. "In this corner, weighing at… I dunno, maybe 120 pounds? …Jason Rodriguez!"

Jason shot his fists in the air, absorbing the cheers (and boos) from the crowd. Jonny continued, "And in this corner," He pointed to Puggsy. "Weighing at 145 pounds, my main man and the ongoing champion of the Brooklyn district… Puggsy!"

The crowd was in an uproar of cheers, Brenda among them. _Why did she have to come? _Puggsy thought, letting out a small groan. He knew that, now that his friend was watching, he couldn't throw the fight. _It would be wrong, anyway. _A voice inside him said. _It's all rigged._

_Ding! Ding!_

Jason and Puggsy went into the center of the ring at the bell, circling around, keeping their eyes locked on each other. Jason swung first, getting Puggsy in the side of the face, but he stayed up. He swung and caught Jason in the gut with a left, then swung again and got him upside the jaw with a right. The crowd went nuts.

Jason put his fists up, blocking his face with his gloves, waiting for a clear shot as Puggsy led him into a corner. Puggsy pulled his right fist back, ready to send another strike. Jason took this opportunity and got him in the gut, then punched his jaw again with a left, then again with a right, until he hit the mat.

"10... 9... 8..." Jonny counted down, slamming his palm against the mat, but his voice began to fade.

Everything seemed to have gone mute- the crowd, the cheers, the popcorn vendor in the stands- as Puggsy tried to focus. His eyes fell on Brenda, who watched him with concern. _Get up. _her eyes seemed to say.

And he obeyed. Standing up before Jonny could even get to "2". Jason was absorbing the cheers from the crowd when Puggsy tapped his shoulder. "We ain't done yet, meathead." he said, punching Jason in the middle of his face with a right hook. His deadly right.

Jason dropped like a rock, seeing little birds fly around his head. "Hey… It's Tweety!" he said before going unconscious.

"10... 9...8... 7... 6..." Jonny gulped, knowing that no matter how slowly he counted, Jason would be out cold for another half hour, at the least. "5... 4..."

Puggsy looked around, seeing that Brenda was giving him a "thumbs-up" and Snake was giving him a dirty look. A murderous look.

"3... 2..."

_Snake is going to murdify me. _Puggsy thought, though he didn't care what the gang leader thought.

"1."

_Ding! Ding!_

And Puggsy left the gym, running as fast as his legs could carry him before the other gang members could react.

* * *

Sherman sat up in bed that early morning, feeling a shiver down his spine. Why did he have a feeling he was being watched? _You're just being paranoid. _he told himself. _…whatever that means._ He lied back down in bed, though the feeling stuck with him, and he lied in bed, thinking he wasn't alone.

Finally, he got up and looked out his bedroom window. "No chipmunks. I'm safe." he said, calming himself down. "Just a few houses, some stars, and the moon… the mooOOOooOOn.."

3. 2. 1.

"Arrrooooo!" Fangface howled, sticking his head out the window as he did so. Looking around the quiet neighborhood, he had the urge to jump out. The adrenaline rush building up inside of him was too much, and he wanted to run. To _chase. _To-

"Fangface, keep it down!" his father yelled from down the hall. "It's 3 in the morning!"

"Sorry, dad!" Walking back over to his bed, he lied down, the adrenaline rush gone. For now.

He didn't notice the white flash that came from outside, from across the street.

* * *

_**The very next day…**_

_Ed sat unhappily in his office. Tony stood before him, tense at seeing his boss in a bad mood (like any other social worker) "Stupid boxing match. That stupid kid was supposed to lose!" Ed cursed, scraping his nails against the arms of his chair. "Snake, that son of a-"_

"_Boss!" Steve exclaimed, bursting into Ed's office, carrying an envelope. "You've gotta see these! They're-"_

"_Not now, Steve!" Ed swiped the envelope out of Ed's hands, scattering pictures everywhere. "Can't you see I'm having an episode?"_

"_S-sorry, boss, but you really-"_

"_Enough! Leave me be."_

_Tony picked up a picture, and about peed his pants. "B-B-B-B-Bo-Bo-Boss?" he stammered, holding a picture in front of Ed. "You should take a look at this."_

_Ed, very annoyed, snatched the picture out of Tony's hands and glared at it. But his glare turned to shock, which turned into a grin. "Steve? Round up the boys. I've got a new assignment for you." _

_He tossed Steve a picture of a werewolf with light brown fur, a single fang at the front of its mouth, wearing an orange (or red) baseball cap._

* * *

A/N: Ooh, getting interesting, isn't it? Please R/R. Flames are forbidden.


	7. Chapter 6: A Whole Lotta Trouble

And here's the next chapter... where things really get going!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface or any of the characters that appeared on the show... it's enough to make me cry *bursts into tears*

* * *

Chapter 6

A Whole Lotta Trouble

The morning couldn't get any better.

It was 1 AM, and Puggsy was running for his life down the street, pursued by angry gang members, shouting at him and threatening to slice open his stomach and rip his vital organs out.

Yep, just a typical day for a Brooklyn teenager. He thought about cutting through the alleys, but he knew- since they were gang territory- that would be a suicidal mistake. So he kept running straight, which was the only plan he had so far.

Finally, he burst into an apartment and ran up the stairs, the gang members hot in pursuit... Too hot, it seemed, since one of them missed a step, tripped, and sent the others behind him to tumble over him.

"Ha!" Puggsy laughed back at them, but some of them were still chasing after him, so he didn't have too much time to gloat. He burst through the door, onto the roof and- still running full speed- leaped over the edge toward the next building (kids, don't try this at home). But he didn't reach far enough and fell-

-Right into a dumpster. "Ouch..." he groaned, realizing the dumpster was empty. He climbed out, his body aching. "Of all the dumb luck, I had to fall into a dumpster the morning after garbage day..." though he was thankful that nothing was broken.

Hearing yelling coming from the building, he ran down the street toward his house. The gang members didn't know where he lived (since he didn't trust them that well), so he knew he would be safe.

...Or, so he hoped.

* * *

Kim sat on the train, rubbing the temples of her forehead as an elderly couple argued next to her. "I told you we should've flown!" The old man sneered at his wife.

"You said you were afraid of flying!" The old woman snapped.

"I most certainly did not! You said you were afraid of flying!"

"No, it was you. I'm sure."

"It was not! That shows how much you know,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kim couldn't take it anymore. She got out of her seat and began walking down the train's hall...

Followed by a brutal-looking man, who had a tattoo on his arm that read 'ynoT.' ...Which either meant he had visited a cheap tattoo parlor, or he spelled his name wrong.

* * *

Sally Fangsworth kissed her son goodbye as she and her husband climbed into the car. "We'll be back tomorrow, Sherman. Keep an eye on things!" she called, waving to him from the car as they drove off for their honeymoon.

That was at noon.

Now, it was midnight, and Sherman was sitting on the couch, shaking with fear of being alone. "Stupid horror movie," he muttered, wrapping his blanket tighter around him. He had been watching 'Nightmare on Elm Street', but wasn't even into the first 5 minutes of the movie before he turned it off, too frightened to watch Freddy Krueger kill anyone.

He decided to go to the kitchen and have a snack to calm his nerves. He rummaged through the cupboards and took out his favorite: ketchup and donuts (yuck). His parents never allowed him to eat such mixed foods, since they caused him to see hallucinations. Hey, you'd see fuzzy green monsters too if _you_ ate the stuff.

"Now that Mom and Dad are out of the house, I can eat whatever I want!" Sherman said aloud, squirting ketchup all over the donuts and devouring them, two at a time.

That's when he saw a bug-eyed, purple alien standing at the living room window, prying it open and climbing in, sneaking toward the kitchen.

The only thing that escaped Sherman's mouth was the letter 'E', as in:

"_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_"

And he rushed out of the house, followed by several purple aliens, who were really several masked men.

* * *

The steam engine was running out of fuel, causing the train to stop at a station in Brooklyn, giving everyone a chance to step off for a while and get some fresh air.

Kim, however, ran off, pursued by the man with the backwards tattoo. He had been following her all night, and she was officially creeped out, especially since there was a knife on his belt and he kept yelling, "Get back here, you little-" but the train whistle covered the rest of his words.

"Help!" Kim cried, rushing through a crowd of people, who were too busy with their own affairs to stop and wonder why a grown man was chasing a young girl. (Idiots).

Kim rushed out of the station and ran into the city park, hiding in a bush. _What does he want with me? _Kim wondered. He was dressed formally (save his tattoo) and had bought dinner on the train, she saw earlier, so he couldn't be after her money. Either he was a rapist or a serial killer, but she didn't want to stick around and find out.

Making sure the coast was clear, she ran down the street into the neighborhood to get help. She was running down the block, with only the dim lights from the streetlights to give her... uh, light... when she ran into _him_.

* * *

Puggsy stood in his bathroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He had a couple bruises on his face from the boxing match, and his long hair was messed up from running, and his clothes were torn from when a couple gang members tried to grab him, but he tore out of their grip.

Safe to say it wasn't a good look for him, and a too familiar one for the gang members. Grabbing a pair of scissors, he began cutting his hair.

"Pugs, is that you?" His mother's voice asked, sounding tired but alert.

"Yeah," he replied, stopping his haircut.

"Hon, it's after midnight. What are you doing up?"

"Uh, I just, uh... had to use the bathroom!" he flushed the toilet for effect.

"Okay..." he heard his mom's footsteps walk down the hall, and he continued cutting his hair.

He cut it short, but it remained puffy on the top and stuck out in the back. Then he got rid of the evidence by gathering up the cut hair and flushing it down the toilet. "I hope it doesn't get cloggedified,"

He walked to his room, looking for an outfit he knew the gang wouldn't catch him dead in. Finding a red, V-collar shirt and a pair of brown pants, he put on the outfit, then grabbed a gray, short rimmed hat with a black stripe around it and put it on.

Then he observed himself in the mirror. "Eat your heart out, Leo Gorcey," he said with a grin, satisfied with his new- and better- look.

He then wrote a farewell letter to his parents, knowing that if he stuck around, he'd only endanger them. And he cared too much about them to let that happen. Then he ran out the door-

-Only to be tackled by a tall, lanky teen with light brown curly hair, wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans, brown sneakers, and a red cap. "Hey, watch where you're running!" The two boys snapped at each other in unison. "I'm running for my life here!" They stared- surprised- at each other. "...You too?"

"Hey, there he is!" Another teenager's voice called out down one end of the block.

"There he is, get him!" A grown man's voice yelled at the other end of the block.

"Yikers! I'm outta here!" Puggsy cried, running across the street.

"Augh!" The other boy screamed, running in another direction away from the dangerous strangers.

* * *

Sherman ran like heck, looking back only once to see the purple aliens that he saw were still in pursuit, a group of teenagers were running after that other boy he just saw, and-

**BAM!**

The aliens collided with the teenagers at an intersection, allowing Sherman and the other boy to escape. "Whew! That was a close- OOF!" he said, crashing into a young, dark-skinned girl. "Oh, geez, sorry! I-I-I was running from these aliens-" he looked back, seeing that his ketchup-and-donut-consumption side-effect had worn down. "-Who are actually grown men, I see now..."

"It's okay," The girl said, standing up and brushing herself off. "I'm just trying to find help. There's this crazy guy chasing after me!"

"Wow, small world. Everyone's getting chased by something tonight."

"Get off of me!" the two teens heard one of the grown men shout to one of the other teenagers.

"We gotta hide!" Sherman grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her into the backyard of another house.

"We?" the girl repeated.

They kept quiet as the group of grown men (who obviously have a short attention span) ran by their hiding spot. Sherman peeked out, and sighed with relief. "About time I lost them."

"How long have you been running from them?"

Sherman pulled a golden pocket watch out of his hat, reading a quarter to 1 AM. "I'd say about two hours. What about you?"

"Ever since I stepped off my train. Some guy was stalking me... I think he might be a serial killer."

"Oh, no! That's awful! ...Wait, why would someone want to kill cereal?"

"Never mind. Do you know someone who could help us?"

"I have a cousin who lives five blocks from here. Maybe she can help... if we can make it to her house without getting caught."

"Hopefully we will. Thanks, uh... what's your name?"

"Sherman Fangsworth. What's yours?"

"Kim-"

"GET BACK HERE, PUGGSY, YOU DOUBLE-CROSSING MORON, BEFORE WE-!" A teenager cried from across the street.

"Uh, we'd better go," Kim grabbed Sherman and they ran off before they heard what else the teen had to say.

* * *

"These guys just don't give up, do they?" Puggsy said to himself, gasping for breath. Apparently, it would take more than a haircut and a change of clothes to fool the knuckleheads that pursued him. He climbed over a wooden fence into someone's backyard, squeezing into a doghouse.

Once again, thanks to short attention spans, the gang members ran by, clueless that he was hiding right under their noses. They climbed over the fence and ran off.

"Ha! Pinheads," Puggsy chuckled victoriously, turning and facing a bull-dog.

"Grrrrrrr," The bull-dog growled, obviously not happy with the trespasser.

"Heh, heh. Um..." Puggsy pat the dog on the head, then bolted out of the doghouse, the bull-dog snapping at his heels. "Whoa-ah, Fido! Whoa-ah!" He jumped over the fence and ran down the street. "Things couldn't get any worse than this!"

Suddenly, a group of men ran in front of him, knives drawn, and not looking very happy. He turned around to run, but some of the gang members stood right behind him, with Snake in the front. "Hi ya, traitor," Snake sneered.

" 'And then the sky opened up and God said, 'I hate you, Puggsy'." Puggsy muttered.

Before either gang member or grown man could make a move, a car drove up, headlights blinding them all, giving the young teen a chance to escape.

"Thank God!"

* * *

Biff had decided to drive to his cousin's house that weekend. It was a three hour drive, but he didn't mind. He needed some time to relax... and he knew that the State University was only a couple miles outside his cousin's town, and he planned to surprise Kim with a visit.

Problem was: he got lost. He had no idea where he was, where to go, or what to do. "Dang it," he muttered as he drove around the neighborhood, looking for an open store, but all he saw was dark windows, dim street lights that shown near the alleys, an open bar (which he, being underage, wasn't allowed in) a couple parked cars out front, Kim running down the sidewalk with another boy-

"Whoa, hold up!" Biff cried, catching that last sentence. He slammed on the brakes, looking in his rearview mirror, but Kim and the other boy had disappeared. "I must've been driving longer than I thought. I'm starting to see things,"

But just to make sure, he rounded the block, searching for Kim.

* * *

Kim and Sherman collapsed on someone's front lawn, exhausted. "Oh, no..." Kim said, looking around.

"What's the matter?" Sherman asked, out of breath.

"We've been going in circles!"

"What? Oy..." Sherman fell back. "I'm sorry Kim. I-"

"Shh!" Kim covered his mouth with her hand, then pointed across the street at a group of men- the ones who were chasing Sherman.

"Oh, hrap," Sherman's voice came out in a muffle.

Kim watched as the men walked down an alley, out of earshot. "C'mon, if we're real quiet, maybe we can sneak past them."

"What ahout the hight o' the hoon?"

"What?"

Sherman removed Kim's hand from his mouth. "I said, what about the light of the moon?" he pointed up. "They'll probably see us in the light of- the- moon-moon-moo-" Suddenly, his eyes began to swirl, smoke puffed out of his ears, his head began to change shape, and he sprouted a single fang in the front of his mouth.

"S-Sherman? What's going on?"

Suddenly, he spun like a tornado, and when he stopped, all Kim saw was a wolf-like creature, with light brown fur, white tips at his tail, feet, paws, and muzzle, wearing a red cap. "Arrooo-" he was about to howl, until Kim interrupted him.

"AUGH! A werewolf!"

"Werewolf? Where? Where?" The furry creature asked, looking around. Then he paused. "Oh, wait... were you talking about me?"

Kim only stared in shock at him, her mouth agape.

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes'..."

"D-D-Don't come any closer!" Kim backed away.

"I didn't even walk toward you. Sheesh, you act like you've never seen a werewolf before!"

"J-Just don't come near me! If you lay one paw on me, I'll- I'll-"

"Calm down, girl! You act like I'm going to maul you or something!"

"But, that's what werewolves do!"

The werewolf scoffed, offended. "Okay, now that's just plain profiling! - Whatever 'profiling' means. (grr) You take one look at me, and then, all of a sudden, it's all," he raised his voice to a higher, feminine pitch. " 'Eek! A werewolf! Run! Run! He's gonna eat us!'" his voice returned to normal. "I assure you, whatever-your-name-is, that I- Fangface- am not some man-or-girl-eating monster! (snarl)" he ended his stomping his foot.

"S-So, you're not going to h-hurt me?"

"Weren't you listening? Of course I'm not!"

"Okay... Fangface, was it?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Kim, remember? I told you my name when you were Sherman."

Fangface cocked his head to the side, confused. "Sherman? Who the heck is Sherman?"

"You know, the boy you were before you turned into a werewolf?"

"But, I never _was_ a human. (grr) ...Kim, are you sick or something?"

_He doesn't remember. _Kim realized. "Fangface, listen, you-"

"Whoa-ah, Fido! Whoa-ah!" they heard a boy yell from across the street. They looked over, seeing that a short, muscular, dark-haired boy was jumping over the fence... and ran right into the group of men, who had just came out from searching in the alley.

A group of teenage boys came around the corner, walking up behind the boy. Kim could tell it wasn't going to be pretty. "That boy needs help!" she said.

"Ooh! Ooh! I'll help him!" Fangface exclaimed, feeling the adrenaline rush through his veins, and he took off.

"Fangface, wait!" Kim was about to stop the werewolf, but a hand clasped over her mouth and pulled her into the shadows.

* * *

Biff was turning around the corner, seeing a group of boys and men surrounding someone. Too busy trying to see who it was, he almost hit something, if he hadn't taken a glance forward-

-Seeing the weirdest creature he had ever laid eyes on. "Holy crap!" He yelled, slamming on the breaks and swerving toward the group of boys and men. He had stopped in front of them, blinding them with his headlights. He turned them off, then backed his car away from the curb, turning it back straight on the street...

...Just in time to see Kim being grabbed by a stranger and pulled around to the back of a house. "This day just keeps getting better and better," Biff muttered, climbing out of the car and running off to save his friend.

* * *

Fangface ran across the street, unaware that he almost got hit by a car (the short attention span strikes again!). All he wanted to do was chase after the bad guys.

The teenage boys ran off, frightened, but the men remained, holding up their knives and glowering. "Uh, oh..." Fangface said, noticing the threat. "Um... Well, this isn't where I parked my car! Bye!" And he took off, toward the park, the group of men right on his tail (no pun intended).

* * *

A/N: Wow, things are really shaping up, aren't they? Though I'm low on ideas, so I'm open to suggestions! (Also, I used a couple lines from "Euro-Trip" and "The Little Rascals" …Anyone spot 'em?) Please R/R but don't flame.


	8. Chapter 7: A Boy and a Werewolf

Well, it's been a while, but I've finally got up to writing this chapter! ...Now I just need to hire an assassin for my writer's block.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Stop rubbing it in!

* * *

Chapter 7

A Boy and a Werewolf Run Into Each Other...

Puggsy stopped running once he reached the park, gasping for breath. "I think I lost 'em..." he said, out of breath... which would probably be a bad time to mention that no one was chasing him in the first place...

He looked behind him. "Come to think of it, I didn't hear anyone behind me... Wait, no one was chasing me?"

Oops.

Scorning the first paragraph and sitting down under a tree, the young teenage boy began to wonder what he was going to do next. He couldn't go home... he had no money to buy a train ticket... and, other than Brenda and his pen-pal, he had no friends to run to, though even if he did, he didn't want to bring trouble to them.

He then thought about that boy he ran into (literately) earlier, how he said he was also being chased by goons. _At least I'm not the only one on the run... _Puggsy thought. _I wonder why he was running..._

*Rustle Rustle* A sound came from the bushes, alerting Puggsy onto his feet. "Who's there?" he asked, keeping fear out of his voice. There was no reply, so he picked up a stick, crept over the bushes, and jumped in front of them. "Hah! ...Huh?"

Sitting there, looking up at him with wide, startled eyes, was a squirrel. It squeaked with fear and scurried away from the teenager. _Way to go, Pugs, you fought off a rodent. _Puggsy thought, sighing.

He turned around, deciding to run back to town- "Whoa!"

...But instead, he ran into something else. He tripped over it, landing flat on his face. He spat out dirt that got into his mouth and turned around...

Facing a gray, yellow-eyed, very angry, very mean-looking wolf, which growled at him, it's jaws foaming. Puggsy stared wide eyed at the wolf, in both fear and confusion. "How the heck did a wolf get into the park?" he asked out loud.

"Rrrr!" The wolf snapped at him, and he got up and ran. The wolf ran after him, snarling.

"Not... My... Day!"

Puggsy continued to run through the park... not noticing that the trees were getting thicker, covering up the nightly sky, making everything go dark. He had ran into the woods ...how there could be woods in a large city like Brooklyn, I don't know, but it adds to the suspense.

Though the young teen couldn't see well in the dark, he could still hear the wolf behind him. He turned sharply to the right- into a tree. "Note to self: never take sharp corners in a densifiedly-thick forest,"

He heard the wolf growl behind him, and without hesitation, scrambled up the tree like a maniac. The wolf arrived and growled up at him, it's teeth glistening in the moonlight that was able to shine through the trees. Puggsy sat still.

The wolf continued to snarl, but then paused, its ears perking up. It looked around, cautiously, then ran off into the dark. "Ha! Better luck next time, you mangy- Augh!" The tree branch snapped and Puggsy fell to the ground. "Ow..."

He heard growling. "Oh, great, more wolves!" He got up and ran through the darkness, blindly sticking his hands out in front of him, trying hard not to-

"Oof!"

- run into anything. He stumbled back and fell after running into... Wait, what _did_ he run into? "Whoa, (grr) watch where you're running!" a voice said in front of him.

The moonlight was thick where he was, so he was able to make out what was in front of him. He saw that it had wolf-like legs, leading up to a furry body with a tail, muscular arms, and a wolf-ish face with pointed ears, wide-eyes, and a single, pointed fang on the front of its mouth.

"You okay?" The werewolf asked.

"Yikes!" Puggsy screamed, running away... again.

* * *

"Let me go!" Kim yelled, thrashing in her stalker's grip. She stopped when he held a knife to her throat.

"I suggest you hold still, girly." Tony snarled. "The boss wouldn't want me to hurt you _just _yet…" He then held up some rope, wrapping it around her wrists.

Before Tony could so much as tie a knot, a shadowed figure snuck up behind him and slammed a trash can over his head. "Whoa! Who turned out the lights?" the man shouted, falling backwards and rolling away.

"Biff! Oh, thank God..." Kim cried, wrapping her arms around her friend. "How did you-"

"I'll explain later," Biff interrupted, grabbing her hand. "Right now, let's get out of here!" They ran and jumped into the car, then sped off.

Tony escaped from the trash can. "You can run, girlie, but you can't hide." he said menacingly. (The most clichéd thing in the book). He ran down the alley and got into a black van, driving off to pursue the two teens.

* * *

"...And I turned around after I saw you run off with some boy," Biff finished, still a bit unnerved that the last sentence didn't sound right.

"Well, it's a good thing you did see us," Kim replied, then gasped. "Oh, my gosh, Biff! You won't believe it! That boy I was with? He's not a boy at all!"

Biff arched an eyebrow. "He's not?"

"Well... not entirely..." Kim explained about how she and the boy, Sherman, were on the run from a group of men, and how he turned into a werewolf, Fangface. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's true."

Biff knew it was ridiculous, but seeing the sincerity in Kim's eyes, he had no choice but to believe her. After all, she had never lied to him before, let alone her description sounded very much like that odd creature he nearly ran over. "So... where is he now?"

Kim sat back in her seat and let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't know. He ran off to save this other boy, and he disappeared."

"Well, then lets go find him."

"What?"

"Kim, if Sherman- and 'Fangface'- are in some kind of trouble, we've got to help them. I mean, you can't just abandon them."

"Right. ...But where are we going to look first? Fangface could be anywhere by now!"

"Think, Kim. Where would a werewolf go if he was on the run and had to hide?"

Kim thought about it, and a cliche came to mind. "The forest! I saw one near a park down the street!"

"Then lets go," Biff made a turn toward the park, and they set off on their search.

* * *

Fangface followed the boy from a safe distance, not knowing what to expect from him. He was in trouble... but was he the real victim, or just a trouble maker? He watched as the boy jumped into the bushes, scaring off a squirrel. _Maybe he's just a nut. _he thought.

"Uh, oh," Fangface gasped, watching as the boy tripped over a sleeping wolf, waking it, and ran off, pursued by it. He ran off after them, watching as the boy turned to the right, and slammed into a tree. "Sheesh, can't he see in the dark?" He watched as the boy climbed up the tree, the wolf snapping at him.

Fangface saw a pebble and threw it, hitting the wolf's leg, making it turn toward him. The wolf turned in his direction, looking at him with fearful eyes. Fangface let out a short growl, and the wolf ran off.

"That's what I thought."

"Ha! Better luck next time, you mangy- Augh!" The boy yelled, falling to the ground after the branch he was sitting on broke.

Fangface cringed. "Ooh, that's gonna hurt," He then began walking over, to see if the boy was alright. He had gotten up and began to ran, but bumped into him.

"Oof!" The boy fell backwards.

_Sheesh, this kid's running into everything, tonight! _Fangface thought. "Whoa, watch where you're running!" the werewolf offered his hand to the boy to help him up. "You okay?"

"Yikes!" The boy got up and ran off.

"Hey, where're you going?" Fangface pointed in the other direction. "(snarl) The town's _that_ way!" But the boy kept running. "...Sheesh, what's _his_ problem?" _Well, better not just leave him running around in the dark. _Fangface sighed and began to run after the boy, only there wasn't much adrenaline in his rush this time. "Wait up! I'm not going to-"

*BAM!* Fangface ran into a low tree branch.

"Hurt... you..." he saw stars, then fell on his back. He shook off the pain, rubbing his head, then looked around, noticing he lost trace of the boy. "Rats, (grr). I'd better-"

He then noticed a littered "Sun-Hot Cinnamon Tamales" candy bar wrapper on the ground with a picture of the sun on it. Within seconds, he transformed back into Sherman.

"Whoa! What am I doing way out here, in the woods?" Sherman asked, frantically. "And since when are there woods in Brooklyn? ...This is the reason why Mom should've let me get out more, but nooooo! Now I'm lost and-" His eyes widened in fright. "Oh, no! I'm lost! Help! Somebody, _**HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPP!**_"

He ran through the woods, screaming, clueless on where to go.

* * *

Puggsy didn't want to stop, but his legs were aching and threatening to collapse if he didn't stop. He leaned against a tree, panting heavily. "I think, (pant pant) I lost it! (gasp, pant)" he said, completely out of breath, once he was aware that the werewolf wasn't behind him.

"Help! Anybody! Please, help!" he heard shouting from a distance, then started running toward it.

"Please don't let it be a werewolf's victim, please don't let it be a werewolf's victim..."

"Heeellp-"

*BAM!*

"Oof!" the two boys grunted, falling back from their collision. "You again?"

"What're you screaming about?" Puggsy asked the other boy. "Did you see a werewolf, too?"

"No, I-_ werewolf_?" the other boy gasped, then leaped into Puggsy's arms in sheer fright. "Oh, man! There's werewolf's out here? First a group of crazy men, now I have to deal with werewolves? Ooh, ooh, somebody save me!"

"Ah, shut up, kid!" Puggsy dropped the boy onto the ground. "If you keep freaking out, you'll just attract its attention. Werewolves can smell fear, you know."

The other boy sniffed his armpit, then turned back to him. "They can _smell _it? Oh, I'm doomed!"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Look, just stick with me, and we'll get back to town. You won't be doomified there."

The boy hugged him. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you! You're a great guy... uh, what's your name?"

"Puggsy, now let go of me!" he pushed the boy away. But the boy grabbed his hand next and began shaking it, rapidly.

"Nice to meet you, Puggsy. My name's Sherman Fangsworth."

Puggsy yanked his hand back, then sneered at Sherman. "You know, a name like that is totally asking for a mugging, and I can't be caughtified with a kid with such a name. Don't you have a nickname or something?"

Sherman thought about it. "Um... not really." he shrugged.

"Well, you do now... Fangs."

"Fangs?"

"It's an abbrevialization of your last name. Take it or leave it."

Sherman- now to be addressed as 'Fangs'- grabbed Puggsy's hand again and shook it. "I'll take it!"

Puggsy took his hand back (again). "Good, now lets get back to town."

"You got it... Pugs. ...Mind if I call you 'Pugs'?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Sweet! This is gonna be great! ...Despite being lost in the woods, with a werewolf and a group of guys after me and everything. *Gulp* Are we close to town, yet?"

Puggsy sighed. _I am going to regret this, I know it!_

* * *

_A/N: And Fangs/Fangface and Puggsy finally meet! ...So, what's next? And why is this sentence all in italics? Please R/R, but don't flame._


	9. Chapter 8: They All Meet

It's been a while, but here's a new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface, Fangs, Puggsy, Kim, Biff, or any additional characters that were on the show.

* * *

Chapter Eight

They all meet

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Fangs asked, feeling more and more creeped out by the darkness of the woods.

"Of course we are! Now stop asking!" Puggsy snapped. It had been the tenth time Fangs had asked. And it had been the tenth time he denied that they were lost.

"Okay, sheesh! I'm just creeped out by these woods, is all."

"Don't worry, we'll be back in town in no time."

"That's what you said two hours ago."

"Ah, shut up and keep walking." Puggsy looked ahead, spotting a dirt road. He turned to Fangs, smiling triumphantly. "Ha! See? I told you not to worry! We'll just follow this here road back to the city, and we're home free!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to get-" Fangs paused, remembering the break-in that occurred at his house earlier that night. "Um, Pugs?"

"What?"

"You think, once we get into town, we could stop at the police station?"

It was the most serious question Fangs had asked all night, and Puggsy cringed, knowing the police didn't look at him too kindly since he had been part of Snake's gang. "Um, why would you want to go to the cop shop?"

"Remember those guys that were chasing me, earlier?" Puggsy nodded. "They broke into my house earlier, and they were chasing me all over the place! They were wearing these creepy black masks, and were carrying knives, and-"

"I know what they look like!"

"Oh, yeah? How?"

"Because I saw 'em chasifying ya! …And, I sort of ran into them earlier while I was being chasified…"

"Yeah, what was that about, anyway?"

Puggsy glared at him. "None of your business." With that, he began walking down the dirt road toward the city lights ahead.

"Sheesh…" Fangs followed him. He looked up ahead at the city lights, how they almost matched the starry sky. He looked up at the moon. "Whoa… I feel weird…" He watched as everything began to spin, and his mind went blank.

Puggsy continued walking, unaware of Fangs' transformation. "Just shake it off and keep walk-"

"Arrooooooooooo!"

Puggsy stopped. The howl sent chills down his spine. _Oh, don't tell me he's a… _he pleaded silently, turning around and seeing the werewolf behind him. "Werewolf!"

"Where?" The werewolf looked behind him. "Oh, wait. You mean me?"

Puggsy backed away quickly, tripping over a rock and falling to the ground, but still facing the werewolf. "K-Keep away, or you'll make me d-do something, I-I'll regret!"

The werewolf arched an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? (grr) Like what?" He approached him.

"H-Hey! I said keep away, or else I'll…!"

"Hey, calm down. (grr)" He picked him up by the back of his shirt-collar, helping him back to his feet.

"Whoa, put me down!" Puggsy struggled. . "I said… put me… down!" He punched the werewolf in the snout, making him drop him.

"Ow! That was my nose!" The werewolf rubbed his nose, then glared at the teen. "(snarl) Ooh, ooh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh?"

"Eep!" Puggsy took off running, followed by the werewolf. "Well, at least it's safe to say it can't get any wor-"

A car drove up in front of them. The last thing Puggsy saw were the headlights.

* * *

"Biff, look out!" Kim cried as a boy ran down the road in front of their car.

Biff slammed on the breaks, an inch away from hitting the boy. "Hey, what's the big-" he called to the boy through the car window, but he paused when he saw the werewolf run up to them, picking the boy up and shaking him fiercely. "Oh wow… You weren't kidding, Kim!"

"Of course I wasn't." Kim climbed out of the car. "Fangface, what's going on?"

"Punch me in the nose, will ya?" Fangface snarled at the boy as he shook the boy.

"Fangface!" Kim put her hand on the werewolf's shoulder.

"What?" Fangface turned to Kim, then calmed down, dropping the boy. "Oh, hi ya… What was your name again?"

"Kim."

"Kim, right."

"What's going on?" Biff asked, repeating Kim's question.

"What's going on is that this nit-wolf is trying to murdify me!" The boy snapped, hiding behind Biff.

"Only because you punched me!" Fangface snapped back.

"Yeah, but you grabbed me!"

"You threatened me! …Though, I don't consider you a threat."

The boy stepped out from behind Biff and approached Fangface. "Oh, yeah? Which one of us threw the first punch? You or me?"

"Hey, knock it off, both of you!" Kim scolded, stepping between Fangface and the boy. "This is no time to argue." she turned to the boy. "I want to know why you were surrounded by those masked men and other boys."

"I ran into the masked guys by accident. As for the other guys… They were muggers." It was a lie, but he didn't want to tell the truth and give a bad impression.

"But… I saw them chasing you back in the neighborhood."

"You did? …I mean, uh yeah, they're pretty desperate for cash, I guess…"

"C'mon, let's go to the police and-" Biff began.

*CRASH* A black van smashed into the back of Biff's car.

"What in the world…?" Kim cried, then looked and saw the man who attacked her earlier climb out. "It's him again! The guy who was chasing me!"

"Alright, girlie, no more games…" The man said darkly, approaching Kim and holding up a knife. "Just come along quietly, and nobody gets hurt."

Fangface jumped in front of Kim and growled at the man, scaring him into dropping the knife. "Back off!" he snapped.

The man reached down to get his knife, but Fangface tackled him and swung him around in the air, then hung him by his shirt on a tree branch. He grabbed some rope out of his hat (with amazing cartoon abilities, of course) and tied the man up.

"Nice work, Fangface!" Biff exclaimed, patting the werewolf on the back. "You caught Kim's stalker. Any way we could repay you?"

"We could go after those guys that are trying to catch him." Kim suggested.

"Some guys are after me?" Fangface asked, shocked. Then he turned to the boy, eyeing him warily. "Is he one of them?"

"Of course I'm not!" The boy snapped. "Who would be crazified enough to try to catchify a werewolf?"

Biff looked up at the man, still hanging off the tree, tied up. "Would you happen to know about any of this?" he asked.

"I know nothing!" The man snapped.

The boy eyed the man, sneering. "He's lying." he said.

"How do you know?" Kim asked.

"Don't you watch mobster shows? The guy under questioning always says he knows nothing about a peculiar saturation just to hide everything. …That, and his nostrils flared a bit."

"Saturation? …You mean 'situation'."

"That's what I said."

"Yeah, that's what he said! (grr) Saturation." Fangface said.

"Oh, please! Even if I _did_ know something, what makes you think I'd tell you?" The man scoffed.

"That would be a confession, right there," The boy pointed out.

"What? No it- Hey!"

Fangface had grabbed the man and began to shake him. "Spill it!" he growled.

"A-Alright! I'll talk!" Fangface stopped shaking him. "There's this guy I know, his name is Ed, and he's planning on kidnapping you and your pretty friend for some fast cash!"

Fangface arched an eyebrow. "You think I'm pretty?"

"He was referring to Kim, nit-wolf!" The boy scoffed.

"Who you calling a nit-wolf, you pipsqueak?"

"Guys, that's enough!" Kim snapped.

"C'mon, we'd better go tell the police all this." Biff said.

Keeping the man tied up, they put him in the back of Biff's car. Fangface and the boy sat on either side of him, keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn't pull anything.

"By the way, what's your name?" Kim asked the boy once they started driving back into town.

"Everyone calls me Puggsy." The boy replied.

"Well, Puggsy, if you're going to hang around with us, I'd suggest you be a bit more nicer to Fangface."

"Yeah, Pugs! (grr) Be nice." Fangface chided.

"Hey, he was the one who came after me-" Puggsy began to argue, but Kim glared at him. "Ah, forget it."

"Ha, ha,"

"Shut up."

* * *

A/N: I'm a fan of Fangface/Puggsy conflicts, so I couldn't resist putting one in XD. Please R/R, but hold the flames.


	10. Chapter 9: POVs

Me: Yes! Another chapter is up! …Do I have to say the rest?

Joe Ruby/Ken Spears: Yes.

Me: Darn. (reads Disclaimer) 'I do not own Fangface or any of the show's characters'.

Ruby/Spears: See? Now did that hurt?

Me: (clutches heart) Yes… (collapses on floor)

* * *

Chapter Nine

POVs

**Biff's POV**

I wasn't expecting Kim's story about meeting Fangface to actually be true… and I wasn't expecting to be giving the werewolf a ride in the back of my dad's car, either (though, I owed it to him, since he pretty much saved her life). On a normal basis, I would have been focusing (and panicking) on what Dad would say once he saw what Kim's stalker did to the back of the car.

But, then again, this wasn't a normal situation, unless _every_ teenager met a werewolf and had to take a criminal to the police station. Though, Fangface wasn't too much trouble, since he and Puggsy sat in the back of the car, keeping an eye on the stalker…

Which worried me. I doubt any criminal man-- even with a werewolf watching him-- would be so still and behaved on a trip to jail. I kept looking back in the rearview mirror, arching an eyebrow every time he shifted in his seat (although, once Fangface growled at him, I relaxed).

I looked over at Kim, noticing she was glancing back at the man--- or, was it Fangface? She seemed like the calmest out of the rest of us toward Fangface (I was only calm because I had to be, since I was driving). I couldn't help but wonder why…

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I glanced back at my stalker. He was being quiet. _Too_ quiet. I was sure he was up to something, otherwise he wouldn't have told us everything so easily. Then again, Fangface did force the answers out of him, and who wouldn't blab when threatened by a werewolf?

Still, something was strange. He didn't seem so scared anymore, and his eyes slowly shifted from Fangface to Puggsy, as if he was planning on taking them down. When he shifted in his seat, I flinched a little, thinking he would pull out a gun or something, but I felt reassured when Fangface growled at him to stay still.

I saw Puggsy roll his eyes. It was obvious he and Fangface wouldn't be getting along, though if I have to break up one more conflict between the two of them, they'll be walking back to town.

I still found Puggsy's story of Fangface messing with him a bit strange. When I first saw Fangface-- yes, I was scared-- I didn't overreact, especially since he was so nice. Plus, I knew Sherman was still in that wolf-frame somewhere (though, he doesn't remember). I mean, sure, he's a werewolf, he's vicious, but he's not a---

I noticed Puggsy was looking at me. "What?" I asked him.

* * *

**Puggsy's POV**

As if my night couldn't get any weirder, I was riding in the back of some guy's car, guarding some creep with a werewolf. Not my theory of a 'fun' time. When the guy shifted in his seat, I was about to raise my fist and punch his lights out, but Fangface growled at him and he held still.

_Show off. _I thought, rolling my eyes. I couldn't see why Kim trusted this werewolf so much as to let him hitch a ride with us. I mean, how could such a good-looking girl be friendly with a nit-wolf like him? Obviously, she didn't realize how dangerous he could be (I sure did).

I thought about how he used to be Fangs, the cowardly, annoying kid I first ran into. Was that why Kim trusted him, because she met Fangs first, or was she just crazified? I looked at her, watching the glow of passing streetlights bounce of her gorgeous face. _A girl that beautiful couldn't be insane. _A voice inside my head told me.

I listened to it. Maybe she was just being nice because Fangface helped her out, and I wouldn't have blamed him, either. I would've faced a guy with a knife too to save a girl like---

Oh, crap. She caught me staring at her. "What?" she asked me.

I quickly turned away from her, focusing my attention back on her stalker. "Nothing." I replied. She shrugged and turned forward in her seat, staring out the windshield. I kept my eyes on her stalker, making sure he wasn't planning any funny stuff.

His good behavior made me suspicious. I knew, from being around Snake's gang, that when some creep isn't giving you trouble, it means they're up to something. I saw his eyes shift toward me, and I returned their look with a glare. He looked away, but I kept my guard up.

I looked over at Fangface, noticing he was keeping his eyes on the man. _At least it's not me. _I thought. That werewolf gave me the creeps!

* * *

**Fangface's POV**

The man shifted in his seat, and I growled. He remained still. _That's what I thought. _I thought, triumphantly. After all, only an idiot would try to pull anything with a werewolf around.

Kind of like that Puggsy kid. I didn't like it when people gave me attitude, and he was really giving it to me! If Kim wasn't around, I'd knock his block off. Better yet, I'd shove him into a box and mail him to Antarctica. Ooh, wait! Better yet, I'd eat him! …Then again, I've never really eaten anyone before. I wonder what he would taste like? …Probably awful.

I noticed he was glancing at Kim. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied quickly, locking his eyes back on the man.

_Riiiiiiight. _I thought. I could tell he liked her. Hey, who wouldn't like a girl like Kim? After all, she's the first girl I've met who--- wait, she's the _only_ girl I've met (besides my mom, and my grandma, and my aunts, and my cousin Clarisse…).

I noticed the man's eyes looking at me, and they slowly shifted toward Puggsy. _What's he up to? _I thought, now noticing that he wasn't trembling like he was when I forced the answers out of him. I kept my eyes on him, though I snuck a glance at Puggsy.

_**Man**_, that kid annoyed me! I couldn't help it. I have a tendency to hold a grudge, okay?! Every time I see him, I want to toss him to the far ends of the earth! Punching me, for crying out loud! I didn't do anything! _He_ started it.

"We're here." That other boy, Biff, said. I looked out the window to see that we were in front of a police station.

Pugs opened his door, and we drug the man out… Why was he grinning?

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I went quietly, not wanting to get into trouble with that screw-ball of a werewolf. I knew the kids wouldn't let me out of their sight until we reached the police station, now that I've told them everything.

What they didn't know was that I had an extra knife in my back pocket. I shifted in my seat, sticking my hand into my pocket and grabbing hold of it.

"Grr…" The werewolf growled at me, and I saw that the kid next to me was giving me a dirty look, so I sat still.

I looked at the werewolf. He was pretty vicious, but apparently he wasn't so mean with the kids (except that short one with the smart-mouth). I figured he had a soft-side when it came to that girl, since he seemed pretty protective of her. That I could use as an advantage…

I then looked over at the kid next to me. He seemed like a tough little wise-guy, and I saw him running from a gang of kids earlier, so he's probably the kind that would get into trouble, if not cause some. He'd probably be a nice accomplice, if he didn't glare at me so much.

Then I looked up at the kid driving, the one who snuck up on me in the alley and put me in a trash can. It was obvious he liked the girl the most. I really hated him more than the rest of 'em.

While they were 'transporting' me to jail, I was using my spare knife to cut through the ropes. I did it slowly and quietly, keeping my hands behind my back and moving the knife in a steady up-and-down motion. When I felt that the knife was almost completely through, I stopped. If I cut through them completely, they would easily fall off once I moved, and then there'd be more trouble from that wacky wolf.

"We're here." The boy driving said. The kid next to me opened his door and he pulled me out while the werewolf pushed me out. I couldn't help but grin.

* * *

**3rd**** Person's POV**

Fangface and Puggsy kept their hands on Kim's stalker's (Tony) shoulders, dragging him toward the police station. That's when the criminal made his move. Flexing his arms and making the rope break, he freed himself, and punched both Puggsy and Fangface upside their jaws.

….Unfortunately, he cut his fist on Fangface's fang, and it bled a little. _Oh well, _he thought, making a run for it.

"What the jumping ignorpotomases…?!" Puggsy cried, rubbing his jaw.

"He's getting away!" Kim cried, watching Tony run around the corner into an alley.

"Don't worry, Kim! I'll get him!" Puggsy ran off after Tony, obviously wanting to be the hero this time.

"Hey! I was about to say that!" Fangface snarled, running after Puggsy. "Teach him to steal the words outta my mouth (grr!)."

"C'mon, we'd better get the police." Biff said to Kim, and they rushed inside the building.

Tony stopped at an alley intersection, studying his surroundings and the shadows. _Perfect. _He thought, ducking behind a dumpster, not caring if anyone was watching.

"Alright, you creep! Come out and fight!" Puggsy called once he reached the alley intersection.

"So, now ya want to fight." A sinister voice said, sending chills down Puggsy's spine. Tony snickered, but his snicker was drained out from a dozen other snickers as a gang of kids stepped out of the shadows.

Puggsy froze, surrounded by the gang members. "Well, well, well! Look who's here!" Snake said, smiling an evil smile. "It's our ol' pal, Puggsy." his smiled faded quickly, and he punched Puggsy to the ground, glaring at him. "Take him out, boys."

* * *

A/N: Ooh, the drama's back again! What will happen to Puggsy? Will Fangface save him? Will Kim and Biff get the police in time? Will Tony get caught again? And what happened to the men who were after Fangs/Fangface?! Find out in the next chapter! R/R no flames.


	11. Chapter 10: It's Nothing

Wow, everyone is right when they say I'm a fast updater! (What can I say? I'm addicted to writing! And muffins ^-^)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface, (if I did, I'd be dreaming) : (

* * *

Chapter Ten

"It's Nothing"

Tony watched, trying to keep himself from laughing, as the gang of kids closed in on Puggsy, knives drawn and fists cracking. Snake stood up on a dumpster, sitting on top of a cardboard box on top, ready to watch the action.

Puggsy stood up, holding up his fists. If he was going to go down, he wasn't going down without a fight. A kid to the left of him threw a punch first, but he dodged it and punched him square in the face, sending the boy toppling back. The rest of the guys lunged at once, grabbing him, scratching at any exposed skin, and pulling his hair.

Snake let out a whistle, causing them all to stop. He snapped his fingers and pointed at two boys, motioning them to hold Puggsy's arms around his back. The gang leader drew a knife- brand new, never been used, with a long sharp, glimmering blade, with a few scuffs on the side that showed he sharpened it. "I'm going to enjoy this." he said, smiling an evil smile.

Puggsy tried to run, but the two gang members held him down. Snake stepped up close, lifting the blade to his throat.

"This is why no one counter-rigs our matches. Any last words, traitor?"

"Yeah, you're 'nuts'," Puggsy replied, kicking Snake 'somewhere you don't want to know'. The gang leader heaved over and went into the fetal position. Puggsy kicked both the boys that held him down in the shins, weakening their grasps on him, giving him the chance to run.

Snake grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. He turned on his back to get up, but Snake grabbed his throat and pinned him down, raising his knife above his face. "Say your prayers, pipsqueak!" His voice would've been sinister if it wasn't in soprano, and Puggsy would've laughed at this if a knife wasn't above his head.

Suddenly, a hand gripped Snake's wrist, keeping it held back. "Hey, let go, man!" The gang leader turned to see who held his wrist. "I said let- Eep!" He gasped, dropping the knife, which landed, stabbing the ground, an inch from Puggsy's head. _Yikes! That was too close for discomfort. _he thought. He looked up at who was holding Snake back, and his eyes widened.

"Let him go!" Fangface snarled, as he gripped Snake's wrist.

Snake pulled his wrist out of the werewolf's grasp and stumbled away. He turned to his gang members, who stood behind him now, petrified. "W-well, don't just s-stand there! Get 'em!"

"Forget it, Snake," Puggsy sneered, standing on one knee. "You and your gang don't have a chance against a werewolf."

"Yeah, you don't have a chance!" Fangface growled in agreement.

"Ha! Don't be r-ridiculous!" Snake stammered, trying to sound brave. "We've got the knives _and_ a strength in numbers! We can take you and that furball down!"

"You and what army?" Puggsy asked, grinning.

Snake turned around, seeing that the rest of his gang members were running down the alley in fear. "Get back here, you cowards!" He turned back to Puggsy, his eyes dark. He gripped his knife, wanting to lunge again and slit his throat, but dared not to, especially with the look Fangface was giving him: _Do it and I'll rip your lungs out, _it seemed to say. He closed the knife and put it back in his pocket. "This ain't over, Puggsy. You won't have that werewolf around to protect you all the time… in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if it tried to kill you itself." With that, he ran off.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" Puggsy called to him, standing up. "Mess with me again, and you'll be wolf-bait!"

"Yeah, yeah! Wolf-bait!" Fangface repeated, letting out a chuckle, which sounded sort of like a _'chk chk' _sound.

Tony snuck away, not wanting to mess with the werewolf. _I'll need all the guys to take this one down. _he thought as he snuck away in the shadows.

Fangface smiled- gloating- at Puggsy. "You're welcome." he said, then looked around the alley. "Hey, (grr) where'd that other guy go?"

Puggsy looked around too, noticing that Tony had gotten away. "Ah, dang it! He must've escapified while Snake's gang jumped me!" He looked down the alley, noticing a set of footprints. "But it doesn't look like he made a clean getaway." he turned to Fangface. "You think you can get his scent and sniff him out?"

"Of course I can! We werewolves are excellent trackers, you know."

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Of course you are."

Biff and Kim arrived then, with two police officers. "Did you catch him?" Kim asked.

"No, he got away. But we found his-"

"Holy crap!" One of the police officers gasped once he saw Fangface. "Is that a… a…?"

"Werewolf? Yes." Biff answered. "Now, listen, we've got to find-"

"I don't believe it." The second officer said, amazed. "An actual, living, breathing werewolf!"

"Um, yes he is, now if we could just-"

"Hey, Marty! Go get a camera!" The first officer said. "And grab the guys, too! They won't want to miss this!"

"(grr) Sheesh, none of you have ever seen a werewolf before, have ya?" Fangface scoffed, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Officers!" Kim yelled, getting the two policemen's attention. "If we could set aside the 'werewolf' factor for a moment, we'd like to find the man who was stalking me!"

"Yeah, he's after Fangface, too-" Biff added.

The two officers laughed. "Fangface? Is that what you kids call him?" The first officer asked, bending over, laughing.

"How cute. They gave it a name." The second officer chuckled.

"FYI, sir, they didn't name me!" Fangface snapped. "I came with the name! (grr!) And, for the record, I am a 'he', not an 'it'! (snarl!)"

The two officers gasped, the first one backing away. "Holy smokes, it can speak-" the second officer stammered.

"A-_hem_,"

"Er, I mean, _he_ can speak!"

"Officers, there's a dangerous man on the loose!" Biff said, a bit annoyed. "And he's working with a group of dangerous men! Forget about our wolf-friend and send some men out to track them down. _Please_."

"Oh, fine, kids." The first officer said, finally paying attention to them. "We'll send out some men at once. Could you give us a description of the man you saw?"

"He had short, spiky hair, muscular, looking as if he were in his late 30's, and had dark brown eyes."

"Any distinguishing characteristics?"

"He had a tattoo," Puggsy said. "On his right arm. It said 'ynoT'."

The second officer wrote all this down. "Alrighty then, we'll keep an eye out for him." he said, then turned his attention back to Fangface. "Man, this is so cool!"

"C'mon deputy, we've got some work to do," The first officer said, then turned to Fangface. "But, before we go, you mind if I get a picture with you?"

"Just. Go. Get. That man." Kim said sternly, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Okay, okay," The two officers left. The second one took another glance at Fangface and turned to his partner, smiling and saying something.

"Is it just me, or are they hiring more pinheads on the police force?" Puggsy asked.

"We'd better help them out," Biff said. "With the way those officers reacted to Fangface, the whole force will probably be looking for him rather than that mad-man."

"Yeah, they treat me as if I'm some sort of celebrity or something," Fangface scoffed. "Which is kind of flattering…"

"Flatter yourself later," Puggsy said. "Right now, you've got to sniff out that creep, remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" Fangface walked over to the footprints. Getting down on all fours, he sniffed the trail, following the scent. The others followed him.

Kim then looked at Puggsy, noticing he had scratches and bruises all over. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"Eh, some creepos just had it out for me," Puggsy said, shrugging as if it were no big deal. "Nothing to worry about."

"Are you kidding?" Fangface scoffed, pausing from his tracking and looking up at the teen. "That one kid was about to cut you to itty bitty pieces, (grr) if I didn't show up…"

"Alright, so it was a big deal, but still nothing to get all shaken up about. I'm fine."

"Thanks to me," Fangface said under his breath, though Puggsy still heard him.

"Just get back to sniffing, you weird-wolf."

Fangface gave him a warning growl, but resumed tracking.

* * *

They walked for almost 20 minutes when they reached someone's backyard. Fangface bumped into the wooden fence that surrounded the yard. "I think he's behind this fence!" he whispered to the others. Opening the door and peeking into the yard, he snuck in.

Biff, Kim, and Puggsy waited, listening for any signs of trouble. Hearing nothing, they walked in. "Fangface, is he back here?" Kim asked, then saw that Fangface was standing in the middle of the yard, scratching his head in confusion.

"That's weird…"

"What, did your sniffer snuff out?" Puggsy asked, noticing there was no sign of Tony anywhere.

"No… Well, yeah (grr) sort of, but… this is _my_ yard."

"Really?" Kim asked, looking around. "You live here in town?"

Puggsy gulped, realizing that a werewolf had been living just a couple blocks down the street from him all his life. _Okay, now I'm officially creepified out. _he thought.

"Why would the scent lead us to your house if he was following Kim the whole time?" Biff asked.

Fangface shrugged. "Beats me. Unless… (gasp!) he was stalking me too!" he said, looking around the yard to see if he was being watched.

"I highly doubt some guy would stalk a werewolf," Puggsy said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, he did say he was working with a group of men who were trying to catch Fangface." Kim pointed out. "So, it could be possible."

"Let's go inside and check things out," Biff said, then turned to Fangface. "That is, if you don't mind…"

Fangface's face lit up. "Sure! Gosh, I've never had anyone come over, before!" he exclaimed.

They entered his house. There was a small painting of a sunrise on the wall, and Fangface saw it, and 3, 2, 1, he was Fangs again. "Whoa, what happened? How did I get back into my house?" he asked, startled and confused. "Hey, Pugs, what's-" he then saw Kim and Biff. "Kim! Where have you been? …And who's he?"

"This is my friend, Biff," Kim said, lying a hand on Biff's shoulder. "Biff, this is Sherman."

"Hello," Biff said, sticking out his hand. Fangs grabbed it and shook it hard.

"Hey, Biff. Nice to meet you," Fangs said, happily. "Gosh, this is great! I'm meeting new people every minute! It would be better if those goons weren't chasing after me-"

"S-Sherman?"

"Yeah, Biff?"

"C-could I h-have my a-arm b-back?" Fangs looked down, noticing he was still shaking Biff's hand. He let go.

"Ooh, ooh! Sorry. …And you don't have to call me 'Sherman', you can call me Fangs."

"Fangs?" Kim repeated.

_Huh, boy, here we go… _Puggsy thought, slapping his forehead.

"Yeah, Pugs gave me the nickname, and-" Fangs began to explain, then paused. "Ooh, I forgot to introduce you to him-"

"We've already met!" Puggsy said quickly.

"Really? When?" Then he gasped. "Pugs, what happened to your face?"

"What, don't you remember-"

"Uh, that reminds me!" Kim spoke up, jumping into the conversation. "Would you mind if Puggsy and I used your bathroom, so we can, uh, take care of his cuts?"

Fangs shrugged. "Sure, second door to the right." he said, pointing down the hall.

"Thanks. C'mon, Puggsy." Kim grabbed Puggsy's hand and pulled him toward the bathroom.

"Um, Kim? I can take care of it myself-" Puggsy began to protest, but Kim had already drug him into the bathroom.

Fangs turned to Biff. "So… when did you show up?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

Biff recalled what Kim told him about Fangface not remembering that he was Fangs, so he assumed it was the same vice versa. "Um, I saw her in the alley, being attacked by some guy." he replied. "Do you… remember any of it?"

Fangs thought about it, then shook his head. "Nope. All I remember is that Kim and I were running from these guys, and we stopped to take a breath on someone's lawn. Then, all of a sudden, I blacked out. I think I fell asleep from exhaustion or something, because I had this really weird dream that I was running through the forest… Then I woke up, and saw that I was actually in the forest! I must have been sleep walking again, I guess. Then, I met Puggsy, and we were walking through the forest and found a dirt road. We were following it back to town, when I blacked out again… And now here I am."

Biff stared in surprise at Fangs, amazed that he had said that whole sentence in just one breath. _Wow, this guy can really talk. _he thought.

"So… how did I get here?"

"Um, we found you and Puggsy and brought you back here,"

Fangs arched an eyebrow. "Really? How did you find out where I lived? Huh? Huh?"

"Um… we looked your name up in the phone book and found your address."

"Oh. Okay."

They heard a door open and saw Kim and Puggsy walk out.

* * *

_While Biff and Fangs were talking… _

"Um, Kim? I can take care of it myself-" Puggsy protested, but Kim had already drug him into the bathroom. She sat him down on the toilet (lid down, of course) then began looking through the medicine cabinet. "Sheesh, what was _that_ all about?"

Kim took in a deep breath, then exhaled. "Fangs doesn't remember that he's Fangface," she explained. "And Fangface is unaware that he's Fangs, too." She grabbed some peroxide and some cotton balls.

"So, why not tell 'em? It would make things easier."

"I tried to tell Fangface, but he wouldn't believe me, and I doubt Fangs would, either." She pressed a cotton ball against the opening of the peroxide bottle, tipping it upside down and quickly back right-side-up. "Hold still." She dabbed a cut on Puggsy's cheek with the cotton ball.

"Ouch! That burns!" he cringed.

"How did this happen?"

Puggsy sighed. "A gang of morons jumped me and tried to murdify me. They mostly just punched and scratched me. No real damage."

Kim looked at his arm, noticing a trickle of blood running down it. She noticed there was a hole in his sleeve, and she rolled it up, noticing a knife cut. "No real damage, huh?"

Puggsy examined the cut on his arm. "Okay, so one guy nicked me with a knife. It's not the first time-" he stopped himself.

Kim's eyes widened. "You mean… this happened before?"

Puggsy nodded, sighing heavily. _No use hiding it now, _he thought, scolding himself. "Yeah… I was part of the gang of kids that were- _are_- after me. We used to get into fights like these all the time… sometimes it was part of our initiation into the gang."

"Why are they after you?"

"Well, we held these boxing matches down at the old gym downtown, and I was their champion fighter. At our last fight, Snake- the leader- told me that he wanted me to throw the fight the first round, trying to rig the match. I didn't listen, though, and beat my opponent, busterating Snake's whole gamble. And now, he and the rest of 'em have it out for me."

"Oh." There was a long pause after that as Kim continued to treat Puggsy's cuts. She took some bandages and wrapped them around the cut on his arm. "You know… You should be thankful that Fangface was there. He saved your life."

Puggsy sneered, but nodded. "Eh, I'll thank him when I see him next… just as long as he doesn't try to attack me."

Kim shrugged. "I'm sure he won't… just as long as you're nice to him."

Puggsy rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, yeah."

"I mean it, Pugs. If you don't quit giving him attitude, you'll have a lot more to worry about than those gang members." She put the bandages and peroxide away.

"Sheesh, you sound like my mother," He followed her out of the bathroom.

"How's the face?" Fangs asked.

"It burns like 90 degrees now, from the peroxide." Kim gave him a look, and he sighed. "But, it's nothing now. Besides, the burn means it's healing." He smiled at Kim. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kim replied, smiling a little, then turned to Biff. "So… what are we going to do, now?"

"We should stay here for the night-" Biff began.

"No way!" Fangs cried, frantically. "If those creeps come back here, they'll get me for sure!"

"What about your cousin's house?" Kim asked. "We were heading there, earlier."

"Yeah, but what if they follow us? Or worse, what if those goons Puggsy was being chased by earlier jump us in an alley? Or what if-"

"Ah, shut up!" Puggsy snapped. He saw that Kim was giving him an irritated look, and he calmed down a bit. "If you're so scared of staying in your own house, then come and hang out at mine. None of those goons know where I live, and my parents are home, so we'll be safe there."

"Sounds like a good plan." Biff said. "We can stay at your house tonight, then find out where those men are hiding out in the morning, and take care of those stalkers once and for all."

* * *

Fangs shut off all the lights in his house and locked the door, then followed the others as they snuck through backyards and ducked behind bushes and fences to keep from being seen. When they reached Puggsy's house, he was amazed that they were only a couple blocks away from each other this whole time.

Puggsy opened the back door, guiding everyone into the kitchen. "Okay, keep quiet," he whispered to them. "If my parents wake up, they'll get suspi-"

"Whoop!" *CRASH!* Puggsy turned on the lights, only to see that Fangs had tripped over a broom and knocked over a stack of pans. A small measuring cup fell on top of his head. "Ow."

"Shush! Are you trying to wake up my parents?"

"Well, excuse me! It's not _my_ fault I can't see in the dark!"

"Alright, alright. Just keep quiet." Puggsy walked over and started stacking the pans back up. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Pugs?" His mom's voice called.

"Yikers!" he turned to the others. "Quick, hide in the living room." He shoved them out through one doorway while his mom walked in through another.

"Puggsy, what are you doing up?" she looked at the clock. "It's 3 in the morning."

"I uh… got hungry." Puggsy walked over to the fridge, opening it and taking out an orange. "Well, goodnight-"

"Hold it," His mom's voice was stern, making him freeze. "What's with the clothes? The last time I recall, you preferred to wear nothing but old flannel jackets, white t-shirts, and plaid shorts… and you cut your hair!"

"So I wanted to change my looks. Is that such a gigantisized deal?" He turned to leave the kitchen.

Barbara looked on the table, noticing a note. She read it over, and her expression saddened. "Pugs," her voice was full of concern now. Puggsy turned and faced her. She held up the note. "What's this?"

"It's… nothing."

"Don't say it isn't nothing! Puggsy, what's going on?" She walked up and gripped his shoulders, then gasped, noticing the cuts and bruises on his face. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

Puggsy turned away, out of her grip. "Just some trouble with the guys. Nothing I can't handle." He walked to the doorway to the living room, nodding toward the hallway, a signal for the others to get out. Biff and Kim understood and snuck into the hallway and out the door. Fangs didn't get the message and stayed behind the couch.

"Nothing you can't- Puggsy! Look at yourself! You've been coming home night-after-night covered in bruises, I've gotten calls about you and those- those creeps you hang out with causing trouble, and now… this! Pugs, tell me what's going on!"

Puggsy avoided eye contact with her. "The guys are out to kill me now. Happy?" and he walked out of the room.

"Puggsy-" Barbara followed him into the living room.

He turned to her, angrily. "Look, mom, just back off, okay? This isn't something you should get involved in!"

She glared at him, trying to keep herself from crying. "Fine. You don't want me involved? Then get out, because I don't want you bringing trouble home."

"Mom-"

"Out!" She turned away, walking back into the kitchen, her face in her hands.

Puggsy sighed, then walked out into the hall. Fangs followed him, looking back at the kitchen once, hearing Barbara cry. He followed Puggsy out the door, and they met up with Biff and Kim in his front yard. "What's the matter?" Kim asked, obviously sensing something was wrong.

"We'll going to have to find a new place to stay," Puggsy sighed. "I'm having issues with my mom right now."

"You can say that again," Fangs muttered. Puggsy shot him a glare, and he cleared his throat, nervously. "Y-You know, guys, it's getting close to morning now. My parents will be home in a few hours, so we can still stay at my place…"

Puggsy glared at him more. "Why didn't you say so, before?"

Fangs rubbed the back of his neck. "I was scared."

Puggsy sighed, irritated. "Fine, let's just go."

They walked down the street back toward Fangs' house in silence. When they arrived, Fangs unlocked the door and they walked in, gathering in his living room. Puggsy sat down in a leather chair, while Biff and Kim both sat on the couch. Kim lied her head on his shoulder and fell asleep quickly, as did he.

_Aw… _Fangs thought, watching Biff and Kim. He grabbed a blanket off the back of it and covered them both. He then turned to Puggsy, who was staring out the window in deep thought. He knelt down next to him. "Sorry that you have issues…" he said quietly.

"Don't be." Puggsy snapped, not looking at Fangs. "It's nothing."

Fangs stood up, glaring hurtfully at him. "It's always 'nothing' with you, isn't it?" with that, he walked back up to his room.

Puggsy sighed heavily, then adjusted himself, so that his legs hung over one arm of the chair while he rested his head against his elbow on the other, drifting to sleep.

* * *

"_Lost him? What do you __**mean**__ you lost him?" Ed snapped at Steve. "How could you lose track of a werewolf, let alone a kid who probably doesn't know his way around the city?" He turned to Tony. "And you! You were supposed to catch that girl! So, where is she?" _

"_Boss, we tried to catch 'em!" Steve said. "But that kid outran us, and then we kept running into this gang of kids- once literately- and when we saw him as a werewolf, oh geez, boss… in pictures, it's just scary, but in reality- I almost peed my pants! We tried to catch him, but half of the guys froze, and the rest of us got mixed up in some sort of confusion with those gang members, and we didn't see where he ran off to."_

_Ed turned to Tony. "And what's your excuse?"_

_Tony sneered. "I caught the girl, but some stupid teenager slammed a trash-can over my head and got away. I caught up to them in the forest, but apparently, they had met that werewolf, and the over-grown hairball roughed me up. They were going to turn me in, but I escaped." he then grinned. "They have a little gang now, boss, and you won't believe who's with them."_

"_It had better be someone we can use, if you're grinning like that,"_

"_Oh, it is boss." Tony let out a chuckle. "You remember that dumb kid who didn't throw the fight?" he paused, letting the tension sink in. "It's him. And that's not the best part, either. That werewolf… heh, he's not as tough as he looks. I think he's pretty buddy-buddy with all of them, especially the girl."_

_Ed grinned a little. "So, a gang, eh?" he chuckled, and Tony and Steve joined him. He then stood up and slammed his fists on the desk, silencing their laughter. "Tony! Tell the boys to scout the city and keep an eye out for those kids and werewolf. Steve, go find me a casual outfit. I think it's time we arranged a little meeting…"_

* * *

A/N: (fans self with hand) Whew! Is it just me, or is it getting a little dramatic in here? Please R/R, but for the sake of all that's made up, don't flame me!


	12. Chapter 11: Searching Double Time

Writer's block has nothing on me! …yet.

Disclaimer: (oh, how I hate going through this) I do not and will never own Fangface, all characters belong to Ruby-Spears Productions (those lucky dogs).

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Searching (Double Time)

It had been 2 hours since Fangs, Puggsy, Kim, and Biff had fallen asleep. …Of course, Fangs was still awake, high on alert of any suspicious activity that might occur.

In other words, he was scared that those goons would come back, and had spent the last couple of hours sitting up in bed, shaking with fright as he thought of every possible bad thing that could happen if he fell asleep, (way to keep positive, Fangs).

Knowing he wouldn't be getting any sleep, he walked back downstairs to the living room. Puggsy lying in his chair, snoring softly, while Kim lied on the couch, Biff lying on the edge next to her.

_How sweet. _Fangs thought, leaning against the couch, watching Kim and Biff. He wondered if they were in love, though Kim didn't bring up anything about Biff being her boyfriend. He then looked at Puggsy and his smile faded, recalling the fight the young teen had with his mom. _Poor Pugs. Those kids must've really given him a hard time if he's that mean._

*THUD!* Fangs' heart skipped a beat at the sound and he gasped. "What was that?" he yelped, looking around the room. He sighed with relief when he saw that Biff had fallen off the edge of the couch (possibly pushed off by Kim, accidentally).

"Ow," Biff muttered, his voice muffled as his face was flat on the carpet.

Fangs snickered. "You know Biff, the couch is more comfortable,"

"Very funny, Fangs. …What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Biff stood up. "Scared, huh?"

Fangs sneered. "No!" Biff shot him a 'yeah right' look. "Okay, yes. But can you blame me? Those goons could be back any minute! …Or, worse, what if they've already snuck in while everyone was asleep? Or what if they decided to hide out here while we were gone? Or what if-"

Biff gripped Fangs by the shoulders. "Sherman, calm down! No one's going to come back here, not as long as they know someone's home. Now, why don't you get some sleep, hmm?"

Fangs sighed. "Okay… I guess I'm just a little jumpy."

"Jumpy and paranoid," Puggsy muttered, tiredly.

"Pugs! …How long have you been up?"

"How long have you been yapping?"

"Did I wake you?"

"Now whatever gave you that idear?"

"Alright, Mr. Sarcasm, that's enough," Kim snapped, disturbed from her sleep as well.

"Well, I guess since we're all up, we should think up a plan on what to do," Biff sighed.

"At 5 in the morning?" Puggsy groaned, taking his hat off and rubbing his hand against his face to help wake himself up.

"Hey, the sooner we catch those guys, the sooner we can all sleep peacefully." He turned to Fangs. "What time are your parents going to be back, Fangs?"

"Sometime this morning." Fangs replied, then gasped. "Oh, man! I'm so dead! I'm not allowed to have anyone over! I'm going to be grounded until I'm 80!"

"Ah, shut up." Puggsy snapped. "Just say we're friends from school."

Fangs' shoulders sagged and he blushed. "I'm… um, home-schooled."

Puggsy remained silent. _Duh, of course. _he thought, mentally kicking himself. _He's a werewolf! He wouldn't be allowed in school. _"Oh…" he said, dumbly. "Sorry."

Fangs shrugged. "It's okay. You didn't know." He turned to Biff. "So, what are we going to do about my parents?"

"I guess it's best if we told them the truth," Kim said. "Maybe they could help us out."

"What if they don't believe us? Or worse… What if they get really freaked out, and I can't see you guys again?"

Puggsy scoffed. "Fangs, I doubt something like this could scare your parents." he said. _Especially since they've raised a werewolf._

"So, what am I supposed to tell 'em? 'Hey, Mom and Dad, how was your trip? Oh, by the way, these are my friends. I met them while some creepy guys broke into our house last night and tried to kidnap me.'?"

"He's getting on my nerves…" Puggsy muttered to Kim.

"Actually, Fangs, I have a better idea…" Biff said, a smile appearing on his face. (I swear, you could see the light bulb!)

Fangs' parents pulled up in their driveway around 9:30 AM. Once they walked in, his mom practically screamed. The house was a mess: furniture was overturned, there was a broken lamp on the floor, pictures and magazines were scattered everywhere, and other things that made the house look like a disaster area. "What on earth happened?" Kevin Fangsworth cried out.

"Mom! Dad! Oh, thank God you're home!" Fangs cried, running to his parents from the kitchen and hugging them tightly, tears in his eyes.

"Sherman! What's going on? What happened?" Sally Fangsworth asked.

"I-I was just sitting in the living room, watching TV (sob) a-a-and all of a sudden, some c-creepy guys broke into the h-house! I-I-I tried to c-call the police, (sniffle) b-but they grabbed me a-a-and bound and gagged me, and threw me in the closet! (honk!)" (Fangs took out a tissue and blew his nose).

"Oh, my gosh!"

"And no one heard the commotion?" Kevin asked.

Fangs wiped a tear. "Well, a few people heard me screaming," he said, after taking in a deep breath. "And when they saw what was happening (sniff) they got the police. The men escaped, I think, because… well, the police said they did, and they went out to search for them."

"Did they… leave anyone with you?" his father's voice was concerned, both about his son's safety… and if someone had seen you-know-who.

"The people who got the police stayed over, in case those guys came back, just to make sure I would be okay. They're up in my room." he then got frantic. "I-I'm sorry, I know I s-shouldn't have let them stay, s-since you don't want me having others over w-while you're gone, but-"

"It's… okay, Sherman." Sally replied with a light sigh of relief, wrapping an arm around her son's shoulder. "We're just happy you're okay."

"We would like to have a word with the people that stayed over, though." Kevin said. "You know, show them our gratitude." …Though, it was more than that.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Fangs said, nodding. "I'll go see if they're up, yet."

He ran up to his room, where Biff, Kim, and Puggsy were waiting for him. "Well, did they buy it?" Biff asked.

Fangs leaned against the door frame, blowing on his nails and rubbing them against his chest, grinning. "Lets just say, I should go into acting." he bounced his eyebrows up and down.

"Alright!"

They had planned it carefully: they messed up the living room to make it look like someone had broken in (Fangs didn't like that part of the plan much, since it was his house, after all), then Fangs would go into a pitiful act to convince his parents that someone had actually broken in (they got him to cry by having him watch _'Ol' Yeller'_), while the others waited in his room.

"Pretty good plan, Biff." Kim said.

Biff shrugged, modestly. "Hey, Fangs pretty much helped me come up with the story."

"Yeah, but you guys helped make the scene look convincing," Fangs said, more sad than happy, thinking about the mess they made downstairs.

"Puggsy came up with the idea," Biff said.

"Yeah, he knew all about what break-ins should look like," Kim agreed, though there was sadness and concern in her voice.

"Eh, it's not _that_ hard to ranshacktify a place," Puggsy scoffed, modestly. He then noticed Fangs' disappointment. "Uh, sorry that we had to, though."

"Ah, it's okay," Fangs said, smiling again. "Nothing was broken- except the lamp. …C'mon, my parents want to meet you guys."

They followed him downstairs to the kitchen, where his parents sat at the table, talking about something. They stopped when they arrived. "You must be the kids who helped our son," Kevin said, shaking Biff's hand. "Thank you so much for looking out for him."

Biff shrugged modestly (again). "No problem." he replied.

"Um, Sherman? Why don't you come and help me clean up the living room?" Sally said.

"I'll help out, too," Puggsy said, knowing he owed it to Fangs (big time).

While they went into the living room Kevin turned to Biff and Kim, a bit concerned. "Um, listen, kids, did you, by any chance, notice anything… _peculiar_ about Sherman, when you stayed with him?" he asked.

Kim looked at him, curiously. "Um, depends on how you describe, 'peculiar'," she replied.

"I meant, did he happen to, um… look a little _different_, later on?"

Biff looked into the living room, making sure Fangs wasn't listening. "You mean, about him being a… werewolf?" he asked. Kim nudged him, giving him an angry look, _Don't push it! _it seemed to say.

"So, you _did_ see Fangface?"

Kim sighed. "Yes, yes we did." she replied. "B-But don't take it personally! He's actually really nice. You're a lucky dad to have _him_ around."

Kevin sighed with relief. "I'm glad you're so calm about meeting him. …Most people aren't so patient."

_Tell me about it. _Kim thought, remembering how Puggsy acted toward Fangface. "Well, unless you spend a night with him and get to know him, he's not really so terrifying. We like him, at least."

His eyes widened, surprised. "You do?"

"Of course. He's a great guy- er, wolf." Biff said. "In fact, we were wondering, if it would be okay, if he hung around with us."

"And Fangs, too," Kim added.

Kevin smiled and shrugged. "Well, it's fine by me, but you'll have to ask him yourself," he said.

"Great, thanks!"

They walked into the living room, seeing that the magazines and pictures were picked up already, Sally was disposing of the broken lamp, and Fangs and Puggsy were turning the furniture back over. "Next time, we're ranshacking _your_ house," Fangs hissed at Puggsy.

"Oh, shut it," Puggsy hissed back as they set a couch in an upright position.

"Thank you, boys," Sally said once they were done. "I'm glad they didn't break anything _too_ valuable. …And it's amazing that they just wrecked the living room!"

_Oops. _The four teenagers thought at once, realizing their fluke. "I guess they didn't have a chance to get very far when the police showed up," Puggsy said, hoping they'd by his cover-story.

"Well, thank you again, kids, for sticking with our boy," Kevin said, then whispered to Kim and Biff. "And Fangface, too."

"No problem,"

"Hey, Fangs, would you like to come hang out with us?" Kim asked.

"Sure!" Fangs replied happily, then turned to his parents. "Can I?"

"Um, I don't know, Sherman," Sally said, skeptically. "I mean, our house was just broken into, and-"

"Dear, it's fine. Let him go out and have some fun, for once." Kevin said. "I think they _know_ each other well enough." he emphasized 'know', hoping she would get the message.

"Huh?"

He whispered, "They know about Fangface,"

"Oh!" she smiled. "Well, I guess it would be okay, then. Go on and have fun, Sherman."

"Yes! Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad!" Fangs exclaimed, hugging both of his parents, then running out the door, pulling the others with him. "Lets go, guys!"

Fangs' parents watched him go. "Well, Sally, it looks like our son's finally found some friends," Kevin said.

"Thank Heaven for miracles," Sally sighed, smiling.

* * *

Once they were in town they sat outside the library (Puggsy advised them it would be a good place to hide, since none of Snake's gang ever went there). They then had to come up with an idea for their next plan: turn Fangs back into Fangface.

"Why do we need _him_?" Puggsy asked Biff while Fangs was with Kim out of earshot.

"Because, he's the only one who can sniff out those crooks," Biff replied. "Plus, we may need the rest of his prowess later on."

"But his sniffer snuffed out last time, remember? Besides, it's daylight. How are we supposed to get him to transform in broad daylight?"

Biff looked towards the library. "Well, we _could _find a book on werewolves and find out. C'mon."

Puggsy groaned, but followed Biff. "Hey, Kim! Fangs! C'mon!" And they followed him inside.

They explored the shelves in the 'Urban Legends' section, searching for a book on lycanthropy (that means werewolf transformation, for those of you who don't know). "Hey, how come we're looking for books on werewolves?" Fangs asked.

"Ah, just keep looking." Puggsy replied, looking along the shelves, irritated.

"Sheesh, just asking."

"Aha! Found one." Kim said, pulling out a book on classic folklores. She turned to a chapter on werewolves. "Listen to this, guys. It says here, that under the moon, people turn into werewolves."

_Tell me something I don't know, _Puggsy wanted to say, but held his tongue. He didn't want to get Kim upset again.

"But, it also says that people have transformed just by looking at pictures of the moon or objects that resemble it." _That's probably how Fangface transformed into Fangs last night!_

"Ah, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever hear-" Fangs scoffed, but was cut off short when he saw that there was a picture of the moon in the book.

And 1, 2, 3, Fangface appeared one tornado-transformation later. "AROOO!" he howled. He felt the adrenaline rush back to him, and he was bursting with energy, as usual. But, this time, he only had one thing on his mind. "Where's that pipsqueak, Pugs?"

"Something tells me I'd better hide," Puggsy said cautiously, grabbing a book and hiding his face around it, sneaking away from the werewolf, but he already noticed him.

"Hold it right there," Fangface grabbed Puggsy by the back of his shirt and hoisted him up. "(snarl) I've still got a bone to pick with you,"

"You're _still_ holding a grudge? Oh, c'mon! Let it go!"

The werewolf glared at him. "Maybe I will (snarl) …if you apologize."

Puggsy stared at him in disbelief. "You're kidding, right?"

Fangface thought about it. "Hmm… Nope."

Puggsy crossed his arms and looked away, rebelliously. "Forget it. I ain't apologizing."

Fangface shook him once. "You'd better, or I'll… (grr!)" he shook him again.

"HEY!" An angry voice shouted. They turned and saw an elderly woman with thick lensed glasses- the librarian, by no doubt- standing angrily before them. "No animals are allowed in here! Out!"

"Animals?" Fangface looked around. "What animals?"

"She means _you_, numbskull," Puggsy snapped. Fangface growled at him, making him shut up.

"Out, right now!" The librarian snapped.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry for the disturbance." Kim said, shoving Fangface (still holding Puggsy) out the door, amazed that the woman didn't realize Fangface was a werewolf. "Wow, she didn't freak out or anything."

"Ah, she must have poor eye-sight if she can't recognize an ugly brute like him," Puggsy said, referring to Fangface.

"Hey!" Fangface snarled, shaking Puggsy some more. "Take that back!"

"Um, Fangface?" Biff said, tapping the werewolf on the shoulder. "Could you resolve your issue with Puggsy later? We need your help."

"Oh, sure," Fangface dropped Puggsy into a trash can (on purpose) and turned his full attention to Biff. "What do you need?"

"We need you to try to sniff those crooks out again, so we can find out what they're up to."

"Sure, no problem! I still got that one guy's scent memorized."

Puggsy climbed out of the trash can, spitting out garbage and shaking a banana peel off his head, then glared daggers at Fangface. "Why, I oughtta-" he rolled his sleeves up farther, ready to pick a fight with him. Kim held him back.

"Don't even think about it, Puggsy," Kim said. "You don't want to give him _another_ reason to attack you." Puggsy sneered but put his fists down, letting out a deep breath.

"Fine. …I'll just wait until he turns back into Fangs."

Kim sighed, resting her face in her palm. "Oh, why do I even bother?"

Fangface got on all fours to begin his tracking, but Biff stopped him. "Hold on, we'd better not let you go out like this," he said, grabbing the werewolf's shoulder. "People will get a bit suspicious seeing a werewolf out in public."

"That, and those creepos might recognize his ugly mug, and we'd be doomified." Puggsy added.

"So, what are we going to do, then?" Kim asked, ignoring Puggsy's statement.

Biff thought about it, rubbing his chin. "I think I have an idea…" he said (there's that light bulb again!)

* * *

_Snake normally didn't make rendezvous' during the day, especially since a few policemen were out, searching for some guy who tried to kidnap a girl, and any accomplices, and with Snake's character, the gang leader wouldn't be surprised if he was pinned as one. That's why he shifted uncomfortably when a fellow sent him a message, telling him to meet him in the alley behind the drug store at noon._

"_You want me to do __**what**__?" Snake asked after meeting the man, who called himself Steve._

"_Track down a group of kids," Steve replied. "You know this district better than anyone, and you've got enough kids to scout the area."_

"_I don't send my gang out looking for kids, man. Get the police to help." Snake kept his face straight. He could tell the man was in with some sort of mob, but he couldn't resist playing with him, waiting for an offer._

"_This isn't a situation that should involve police, kid. My gang and I already are in it deep with them."_

"_So why don't you get __**your**__ gang to search for these kids?" _

"_They're already searching," It was a lie, since the rest of the guys were told to lay low for a while, until the police's search for them died down. "We need more men to help out, and with you guys always running around, the police won't suspect much." _

"_That's a good point, but what's in it for my gang?"_

_Steve grinned. "The boss figured you'd ask that. He said he had an offer you couldn't refuse." he paused, waiting for his words to sink in. Snake leaned closer, intrigued. "Word on the street is that some punk goofed up one of your little schemes, and he's still out there… with a werewolf bodyguard."_

_Snake couldn't help but grin. "You're speaking my language. What's the deal?"_

"_Help us catch those kids and that werewolf, and you'll get your revenge for that boxer's flop."_

_Snake rubbed his chin, pretending to think the offer over. "Sounds good. …You's gonna take care of that mangy werewolf, too?"_

"_Most definitely. My boss, however, wishes to clarify his terms in person at this address later," he handed Snake a piece of paper. _

_Snake read the note, grimacing. "He'd better have a little something extra in mind if he's making the stakes THIS high." And they then parted ways as the gang leader went to round up his stooges._

* * *

"I feel stupid," Fangface muttered as he walked on the ground, sniffing the sidewalk for any trace of that crook's scent.

"You are stupid," Puggsy said, straining back a laugh. "So it's a good look for you."

"Ah, shut up!"

Biff's idea was to put a leash on Fangface and try to pass him off as a dog to blend in, though it wasn't _too _convincing. People would often pause and stare at the three teenagers and their large 'dog', whispering behind their backs. And it was hard for Puggsy to keep from bursting out into laughter at seeing the werewolf in such a position. (a/n: total FML for Fangface)

Puggsy held the leash in one hand, while stifling a laugh in the other. "You know, I always _did_ want a dog," he joked. "But I didn't think it'd be this ridiculous-looking!"

"Watch it, or I'll put _you_ on a leash!" Fangface snapped.

"Can't you guys go five minutes without a conflict?" Biff asked.

"I doubt it," Kim muttered.

They walked past a café, and Fangface looked through the window. But he saw his reflection before anything else (and you know what _that_ means!). He suddenly stopped, then began howling and jumping on one foot in a circle, then fell to the ground, rotating on his shoulder, and then began spinning around- pulling Puggsy with him all the while.

"Hey! Whoa! Down boy!" Puggsy yelled, pulling back on the leash. "Stop acting like an ignorpotomas and track down those crooks!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Track! Track! Track!" Fangface exclaimed, then bolted down the sidewalk past several people, who stepped out of his way in surprise.

"WHOOOOAAAA!"

…Oh, yeah, and Puggsy was still holding on to the leash.

"What the heck…?" Kim cried, shocked at Fangface's unexplained behavior.

"C'mon, we've got to follow them!" Biff said, running after Fangface and Puggsy. Kim followed.

They had no idea that a kid in the alley watched them run by, grinning evilly.

* * *

A/N: I have to admit, this chapter was kind of fun to write :) Please R/R, but no flames.


	13. Chapter 12: More Trouble, More Drama

So, a new chapter already? …YAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fangface… darn it :(

* * *

Chapter Twelve

More Trouble, More Drama, and Much More

"Whoa! Stop! Easy! Ack!" Puggsy screamed as he hung on to the leash, being pulled down the street by Fangface. "Hit the brakes, already!"

Of course, Fangface was bursting with energy, eager to track down and attack… well, almost anything, really, though he had his mind set on attacking the crook he was looking for. After what felt like hours of running (for Puggsy, at least) he finally calmed down and stopped suddenly-

*BAM!*

-Causing Puggsy to slam into him. "Hey! What's the big idea, slamming into me?" he growled.

"What's the big idea, just taking off running like a speeding bullet?" Puggsy snapped, rubbing his arm. "Leaping ignorpotomases, I'm surprised you didn't yankify my arm off!" he dropped the leash.

"I'd say you'd deserve it! (grr) That's what you get for criticizing a werewolf!"

"Ah, forget it, and lets just get back to Biff and Kim. Though, they're probably a million miles away, now."

"Fangface! Puggsy! Wait up!" They heard Biff call from down the street.

Fangface smirked at Puggsy. "A million miles away, huh?" he teased.

Puggsy took off his hat and swiped Fangface with it. "Ah, shut up, already!" he snapped.

"(grr!) Ooh, ooh! Darn it, Pugs! If you don't cut that out-"

"Hey, guys," Kim said once she and Biff arrived, gasping for breath. "Glad you… (pant pant) finally stopped."

"Fangface, did you pick up the scent?" Biff asked.

Fangface rubbed his chin, thinking. "Hmmm… Nope." he replied.

"Great." Puggsy scoffed. "We ran across the whole city, and you didn't pick up the scent. What a-" he then paused, his eyes widening.

The werewolf shot him a glare. "A what?"

"Get down. Quick!" he grabbed Biff and Kim, shoving them into some bushes and ducking beside them. Fangface stood there, wondering what the heck was going on. "Hide!" Puggsy pulled him into the bushes, and they peeked out slightly, watching as a couple of kids, boy and girl, walked by. Puggsy recognized the boy as Jonny, and the girl as Brenda. _What's she doing with a creep like him? _he wondered.

"Man, he's just not anywhere around this town!" Jonny sighed, irritated. "You'd think a badly dressed guy hanging with a werewolf would be easy to spot!"

_Badly dressed? I'm not the one with my shorts hanging out, pal!_

"They probably skipped town," Brenda scoffed. "I wouldn't blame 'em. I couldn't _**wait**_ to get out of this rat hole when I moved away… and I can't wait to leave again." she turned to Jonny. "You're pretty much the only reason I stayed this long." She kissed him on the lips.

Puggsy covered his mouth with his hand, stifling a gag. _I think I'm going to barf…_

"Hey, what about Puggsy?" Jonny asked, breaking out of the kiss, smiling. "I heard you liked his vocabulary back in school, wrote down his words and everything."

Brenda shrugged. "Hey, I thought it was cool," she said. "It's too bad I don't like him that way anymore, what with letting the gang down… I was _sure_ he'd go along with throwing the fight! I guess my plan to helping you make money didn't work…"

"Well, not everyone's plans work, babe. …Speaking of which, I'd better get back to searching for the little runt." He kissed her. "Look me up next time you're in town, alright?"

"I will." Brenda turned to leave, but paused. "Jonny?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Don't hurt him too bad, okay? He's still a nice kid."

"Don't worry, we won't. Heck, he won't even feel a thing." Brenda nodded and walked away. Once she was out of earshot, Jonny chuckled to himself, "Yeah, he won't feel a thing, 'cause Snake's going to kill him so fast, he'll be dead before he hits the ground." He walked down the sidewalk.

Kim, Biff, Fangface, and Puggsy stepped out of the bush, both shocked and confused. "What the heck was _that_ all about?" Biff asked, facing Puggsy, who didn't respond.

"She knew about it the whole time?" Puggsy asked himself quietly, looking in the direction Brenda walked. "…She- she set up the whole thing? A _**girl**_ planned a rigged match?"

"You have your own vocabulary?" Fangface asked.

"Guys, we can ask questions later," Kim said. "Right now, there's a gang of kids after Puggsy, a lunatic after me who's also working with several other maniacs who are after Fangface!"

"Am I the only one who's not being chased by someone?" Biff scoffed. Kim sneered at him. "(Ahem) Well, looks like we're in a rut, guys. We'd better try to get the police to help- What the heck?" Biff watched as his dad's car sped down the street, driven by another guy.

"Biff… wasn't that your car?" Fangface asked, watching the car speed away.

"Yeah, but how-" Biff paused, slapping his forehead. "Aw, man! I must've left it outside the police station…"

"With the keys still inside?" Puggsy snapped.

"…With the keys inside…"

Puggsy slapped his forehead. "Huh, boy. What's next?"

"C'mon, let's head to the police station and report all this." Kim said. "Maybe they even found out something about those crooks."

"Right." Biff said, though his mind was elsewhere (like thinking about how his dad was going to kill him once he found out about his car). "Let's go." They began walking down the street, until Puggsy grabbed him by the elbow.

"Hold it! We can't go down this street." Puggsy said. "That's gang territory. We'd be doomified if we went that way. Besides, the cop shop ain't in that direction."

"Then, which way should we go?"

Puggsy studied their surroundings, trying to figure out a safer way. "Through the park," he pointed eastward. "The police station is locerated right across the street from it."

"Alright, through the park then."

They walked toward the park, occasionally ducking behind fences, trash cans, bushes, etc. whenever a gang member walked by. They reached the park within ten minutes, all walking in silence at that time.

The park was beautiful, green grass all around, a few trees that grew thicker toward the forest, a small pond with some ducks in it, a patch of flowers here and there, and a concrete walk that led through the scenery. The walk through it would've been nice if the three kids and werewolf weren't in so much trouble. A few people who were in the park stopped and stared at Fangface, jaws dropping and gasping, backing or running away. He didn't notice and kept walking.

Biff stopped, suddenly. "Hey, look," he said, pointing ahead. His dad's car was out front of the police station, and a man in a casual suit sat in the driver's seat with the door open, smoking a cigar and talking to a young teenager with spiky black hair, wearing a jean jacket and a pair of sunglasses. "There's my dad's car! …But, who's that guy?"

"I don't know who the classy-looking guy is," Puggsy said through gritted teeth. "But I know the kid he's with." His eyes flashed with anger as he glared toward Snake.

"Gang member?" Kim guessed.

"More like gang leader. His name's Snake."

Fangface growled, watching Snake talk to the man. "Yeah, and he's not a nice kid, I know. (snarl) I met him."

"What's he doing in front of the police station?" Biff asked. "I thought gang members tried to avoid the cops."

"They usually do," Puggsy said. "But, if Snake's standing right in front of 'em, it can't be good."

"I wonder what they're talking about." Biff turned to Fangface. "Do you think you could use your werewolf prowess and eavesdrop on their conversation?"

"Sure! I'll listen to what they're saying, too." Fangface said, nodding.

"Maybe one of us should go with him to superiormize, just in case…" Puggsy suggested. Kim and Biff looked at him, neither of them volunteering. He sighed, aggravated. "Fine."

Finding a couple of bushes, Fangface and Puggsy jumped in them, uprooting them and using them as a disguise, sneaking over to Snake and the man, listening in on their conversation…

* * *

"_This ain't a safe place to meet, man," Snake whispered to the man angrily, trying to look innocent. "I mean, in front of the police station? Are you nuts?"_

"_Calm down, kid," The man said smoothly, though his voice was still chilling. He wore a tan suit with a brown tie, and a wide-rimmed hat that covered half his face, showing only his mouth. He smoked on his cigar and puffed out a ring of smoke. "I just want to talk business, and meeting in front of the police station will be less conspicuous- no cop would suspect someone being a criminal if they're right in front of them. …Now, lets talk about our deal."_

"_Why? One of your stooges already discussed the deal with me. We get you the werewolf and girl for you, and we get Puggsy."_

"_That's only half the deal. You see, there's another boy with them, I've heard, and he's fouling everything up. I want you to get him out of the picture before you do anything else."_

_Snake's eyes widened. "You mean… you want me to kill him?"_

_Even though his eyes were covered, Snake could tell from his scowl that he was rolling them. "Yes! …Then throw his body somewhere where it can be found, easily. The police will suspect murder, get off our trail for a while, and in the meantime, I'll have what I want, and you'll have your revenge."_

_Snake grinned, pleased with the man's twisted scheme. "Sure… but on one condition."_

"_Condition? You'll be getting revenge, what more do you want?"_

"_Money. A messy job like that doesn't come cheap, you know." Snake rubbed his thumb and fingers together to make his point. "If you're making profit, I want some of it."_

"_LISTEN, YOU LITTLE-" The man paused, clearing his throat and returning it to a whisper. "Listen, either you do the job, or I'll call off the deal, then you and your little gang of stooges won't get anything."_

"_Call off the deal, and you won't be finding that girl or werewolf. My gang and I know this entire city like the back of our hands, and we'd find 'em before you's could blink, then you'd never get 'em! Then __**you'd**__ have nothing."_

_The man scowled, but then grinned. "You're quite the dealer, aren't you?"_

"_Don't be so impressed, pal. I've had guys like you come begging to me before."_

"_So you have. Fine. Kill that boy and get me that girl and werewolf, and you'll get that fouled-up boxer and a grand of dough."_

"_Deal." They shook hands. "You can count on my gang, Mr.-"_

"_Ed. Just call me Ed."_

"_Ed, eh? Alright, Eddy, just come around with the cash, and we'll have that girl and werewolf gift wrapped for ya- Hey!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_How long have there been bushes growing in the street?"_

"_Uh, oh." They heard someone gasp, and a dark-haired kid ran out of the bushes, pulling a furry creature with him. "Time to go!" And they ran across the street._

"_It's that werewolf and kid!" The man, Ed, shouted._

"_I'll take care of 'em," Snake said, pulling out a gun. Ed grabbed his wrist tightly, almost breaking it._

"_Not here, you dolt!"_

_Snake looked around, remembering they were in front of the police station. _If there were ever a stupid place to meet, this would be it, _he thought. "Told you this was a dumb place to meet. Now how am I supposed to get 'em?"_

"_Just wait. That brunette kid will be coming for his car, then you and your stooges can get them. Now beat it, we're arousing suspicion."_

_Snake looked over, seeing that a couple of police men stood out front, one of them holding a camera. He covered his face (though, the camera was aimed at the werewolf) and ran off, as Ed drove away._

* * *

"Time to go!" Puggsy cried, grabbing Fangface by the wrist and pulling him along as they ran back to the park.

"Aw, but I wanted to get 'em!" Fangface whined, looking back as the man, Ed, grabbed Snake's wrist after he whipped out a gun. "Hey, he has a gun!"

"Yeah, and unless you want to be shot, I'd suggest you keep running!"

They ran past Biff and Kim, who ran behind them, catching up. "Hey! What happened, what did they say?" Biff asked.

"That other guy's name is Ed, and he wants Snake to whack you off while he and his gang catch me, Kim, and Fangface!"

"Congratulations, Biff!" Fangface exclaimed. "You have someone chasing after _you_ now!"

"Oh, joy," Biff said, sarcastically. "First, I lose my dad's car, and now a guy wants to kill me."

"I wouldn't go after the car," Puggsy said. "They might use it to bait you into a trap."

"We'd better not hang around here, then. Know any good places to hide out for a while, Puggsy?"

"The woods would be good. Snake and his gang wouldn't dare go there. …I don't blame them."

"It's better than nowhere."

They ran across the park and into the woods, stopping when they reached a small clearing to take a breath. "So, now what?" Kim asked.

"I say we take a break from the running." Puggsy said, leaning against a tree. "If I so much as jog another block, my legs are going to collasperate!"

"Yeah, collasticate, or whatever you said." Fangface said, lying down on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too," Biff sighed, slumping against a rock. "I mean, we got, what, only two hours sleep last night?"

"I don't think I slept at all last night…" Fangface yawned.

_If only you knew.. _Biff thought, recalling how Fangs said he had been up all night, worried about the crooks breaking back into his house. "Maybe we should get some rest, then."

"Out here? In the woods?" Kim questioned. "What if those creeps come after us?"

"Puggsy said those gang members never come out here, and I doubt those other crooks would think about looking out here."

"You never know how far they'll look."

Biff sighed. "Okay, if it makes you feel better, one of us can stay up and keep watch while the rest of us-" he was cut off by snoring. He looked over, seeing that Puggsy and Fangface had fallen asleep (or faked it to keep from volunteering). "Guess I'll take the first watch."

"Alright, but be careful," Kim lied down on the grass. "And if you hear anything, I'd suggest you should wake Fangface up first."

"That's what I plan to do." She smiled at him and shut her eyes. He smiled back, then sat on top of the rock he was leaning against, watching them all sleep. _They must be pretty tired to fall asleep in the woods. _he thought. He wished he still had his dad's car, then he could have folded down the seats in the back and they would have been more comfortable.

Then again, Fangface seemed comfy enough on the grass, the way he grinned and the way his tail flicked side to side as he dreamed. Kim seemed relaxed as well, resting her head on her elbow and breathing softly. Only Puggsy seemed like he was in an uncomfortable position, his hands wrapped around his stomach, gripping it. _Is he in pain? _Biff wondered. He wanted to check to see if anything was wrong with him, but decided not to disturb his sleep.

He looked up at the sky. It was past noon, he knew, from where the sun was shining. He watched the clouds roll by as he tried to think up a plan on what to do. They couldn't get back into town without having to hide, which also meant they couldn't get to the police (they'd probably be too interested in seeing Fangface, anyway). They definitely couldn't go back to Fangs' house, in danger of being followed and getting his parents involved, and Puggsy's house was ruled out, too…

_Guess that means we'll have to try to handle this ourselves. _he thought. _Oh, God, please help us if we do… _Time had passed as he was thinking, and the sky was turning orange.

Puggsy woke up first, groaning and holding his stomach. "Man, I feel like I slept on a rock," he said, rubbing his back.

"Sort of, if you count the whole earth as a rock," Biff said, joking a bit.

"Very funny- ohh…" He held his stomach, biting his lower lip.

"What's wrong? Stomach ache?"

"Probably just a bruise. It's nothing bad-"

"Yeah, right. Let me see." He approached Puggsy, sitting across from him.

"I'm telling you, it's-"

"Pugs, if you say 'it's nothing' one more time, I'm going to wake up Fangface and make him hang you upside-down from the top of a tree."

"Sha-yeesh! You don't need to get pushy!" Puggsy lifted up his shirt. He hadn't looked at it, though he always felt there was some sort of bruise there, but now as he and Biff examined it, he almost gagged. From his chest down to his stomach was a large bruise from when Snake's stooges jumped him. He and Biff both cringed at the sight of it. "Okay, so it's something. …Man, I didn't think those guys punched me _that_ hard in the gut."

"Better get some more rest, only in a more comfortable position this time."

"No way, Biff. I got enough sleep, so it's your turn now." he covered his stomach with his shirt, tucking it in. "I'll keep watch."

Biff shrugged. "If you say so. But, if you're still in pain-"

"What are you talking about 'still'? I've never felt any pain."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever." he lied down on his back, looking up at the sky. He drifted to sleep watching it fade to a more pinkish-red color.

Puggsy stretched, ignoring the painful protests from his abdomen. He looked over at the sleeping werewolf next to him, lying on his side, snoring softly, leg kicking as he dreamed, chuckling. "You're a lot more tolerable when you're asleep," he said to him, though he knew he wasn't listening.

"Huh?" Kim asked, just now waking up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Puggsy turned to her, a little startled. "Oh, not you! I was talking about Fangface." he looked back down at the werewolf. "Funny, I've never seen him this calm before- well, calm at all, actually."

Kim walked over and sat down on the other side of Fangface, stroking his arm. "I think he's quite nice. Especially if you compare him to the werewolves in movies."

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Those aren't even real werewolves."

"…Which probably means werewolves aren't actually like that. Fangface is a good example."

"(snort) Zzzz…" Fangface snored, rolling off his side and onto his stomach. Kim and Puggsy snickered a bit.

"So…" Puggsy said awkwardly, trying to change the subject.

"So… tell me more of what happened at that fight." Kim said, trying to hide the concern in her voice. "You seemed pretty upset when those two gang members brought it up."

"Brenda's not a gang member," his voice was more hard than he wanted it to be, and he forced himself to relax. "She's- I'm guessing- Jonny's girlfriend. She's a pretty nice gal… at least, I thought she was. We used to be good friends, up until now." he sighed, then looked away from Kim, at the ground. "I can't believe she wanted me to lose… I mean, the way she watched me in the ring, I thought she wanted me to win! …I guess she was just hoping I'd stay down, like I was supposed to."

Kim reached over and put a hand on his shoulder. "You did what was right, Pugs. You fought fair, you didn't cheat… I don't get why this Brenda girl wanted you to, especially if you were friends." He let out a soft grunt in reply. "Maybe you need to find friends who don't try to make you do anything wrong… and won't try to skin you alive when you tick them off. Someone… who actually cares."

He looked at her, arching an eyebrow. She looked back at him with shimmering eyes, and she shrugged, smiling a bit. "I guess you're right… I do need new friends." he placed his hand on his stomach. "Better ones, at that."

"That's what I said. …You're a pretty good guy, Puggsy- even though you have an attitude."

"And you're a pretty nice girl- even though you're pretty grimmified as well."

Kim chuckled. "You have quite the vocabulary, don't you?"

Puggsy shrugged, modestly. "Ah, I just have a knack for writing up my own words."

"I think it's pretty creative."

He sighed. "That's what Brenda used to say to me."

"And she was right." They looked at each other, smiling. "It's… hard to believe she chose some jerk over you."

"Eh, she once told me she was into the criminalized types. …I just can't believe she didn't chose me."

"She must have bad taste."

"Yeah, especially if she chose Jonny." They began to lean closer to each other.

"Yeah, he's not… very sweet…"

"Not at all…" Their faces were an inch apart. The setting sun bounced off their faces, making the two teens glow, smiling at one another, shutting their eyes…

But the romantic moment didn't quite get far. "Hey, getting a little close, don't you think?" Fangface asked.

* * *

A/N: *Sigh* Leave it to Fangface to spoil the moment! XD Please R/R. No flames… if you want to live to see the next chapter (raises spoon) do we understand each other?


	14. Chapter 13: A Gang Embrightens

Well, I've become write-happy! On to the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I really, REALLY hate to say this, but I don't own Fangface, just a few OC.

* * *

Chapter 13

A Gang Embrightens

Puggsy and Kim looked down at Fangface, surprised at seeing him awake. He had just woken up, and couldn't help but notice that the two teenagers were moving closer to each other, squishing him in the process. "Was I… interrupting something?" Fangface asked, arching an eyebrow but keeping a grin on his face. "Huh? Huh? Was I?"

Puggsy and Kim backed away from each other (and Fangface), blushing with embarrassment. "No/Nope, not really," they replied at the same time.

"Kim, um, why don't you get back to sleep?" Puggsy suggested. "I'll keep watch."

Kim nodded, then scooted away from them and lied down. _Willackers! That was awkward… _she thought, surprised with herself.

Puggsy sighed, then looked over at Fangface, who grinned at him. "What?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You _like_ her, (grr) don't you?" Fangface asked, snickering.

"What? No!" His voice came out louder than he expected, so he lowered it to a more hushed tone. "C'mon, Fangface, I've just met her! We're barely even friends!"

"Then why were you so close? Huh? So close!"

"Ah, shut up. What would you know-Ow!" Puggsy gripped his stomach again.

Fangface's grin disappeared, and his face turned into a look of concern. "(grr) You okay, Pugs?"

"Just a bruised stomach. It'll pass."

"Is it from that fight? Huh? (snarl) Is it? Is it?"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Where did you think I got it? Falling out of a tree?"

Fangface thought about it. "Well, you _did_ fall out of one earlier…"

*Rustle, rustle*

Puggsy froze. "Hey, did you hear that?"

Fangface's ears perked up. "What? What?"

"A sound, coming from over in the bushes." Puggsy stood up, sneaking over to the bushes, but then he stopped, thinking about the last time he tried to sneak up on something behind a shrub. He turned to Fangface. "Climb up that tree and see if you can spot what's sneakifying up on us."

"Sure thing, Pugs!" Fangface let out a short howl and climbed up the tree, sitting on top of a branch and noticing a gray wolf, black wolf, and white wolf crouched behind the bushes. "Just a few wolves (snarl)."

"How many?"

"At least three."

Puggsy backed away from the bushes, pretending that he didn't notice anything. "Snap off a small branch and toss it down to me,"

"One small branch, coming right up!" Fangface grabbed hold of a branch the size of a baseball bat and snapped it off its bough. "Catch!" he tossed it down to Puggsy-

-hitting him in the head in the process. "Ow!" Puggsy rubbed his head, grabbing the branch. "Just wait until he gets back down here…"

"Pugs, what's going on?" Kim asked, sitting up.

"There's three wolves behind that bush, so we'd better- _**AUGH!**_" Puggsy jumped five- maybe six- feet as the black wolf leaped out of the bushes, nearly biting his leg off. He swung the tree branch, smacking the wolf on the head.

The gray wolf ran up and snapped its jaws around the club, yanking it out of Puggsy's hand, tossing it away. The white wolf came out last, growling menacingly as the three of them approached the teenagers.

"What's going… Yikes!" Biff gasped, waking up to see the three wolves. Kim and Puggsy backed up, standing beside him.

"Should we run?" Kim asked.

"Nah, that will just provoke them," Puggsy said, then looked up at Fangface. "Hey, Fangface! How about a little help here?"

"Ooh! Ooh! You can count on me, Pugs!" Fangface growled. "I'll take care of 'em!" He howled the 'Charge' signal, then leaped out of the tree, between the three wolves and three teens. "You wolves are no match for a _were_wolf! (snarl)"

The three wolves lunged at their new threat, and the fight was on. A cloud of dust erupted as they fought, though Biff, Kim, and Puggsy could still see what was going on: The black wolf latched its jaws on Fangface's arm, but the werewolf swung it and slammed it into the gray wolf. The white wolf bit his tail, making him cry out, 'Hey, no cheating!', then he grabbed it by the gruff of its fur and threw it into the other wolves. The gray wolf got up and leaped at him, pinning him to the ground, while the other two wolves circled, waiting to jump if Fangface tried to make a move.

"Hold it, your shoe's untied!" Fangface pointed to the gray wolf's feet. It looked down dumbly, giving Fangface the chance to kick it in the stomach, launching it into the bushes. The black and white wolf snarled, lunging from different sides of him. "Ooh!" He ducked out of the way, causing the two wolves to bash their own heads together. Fangface stood up in front of Kim, Puggsy, and Biff as the wolves shot him a glare. He snarled viciously, and they ran off.

"Thanks, Fangface," Kim said, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. "You really saved us!" She gave him a peck on the cheek in thanks.

The werewolf blushed. "Aw, shucks, (snort) it was nothing."

"Yeah, right. It was nothing," Puggsy said, sneering after watching Kim give Fangface a kiss, watching him blush. _And he thinks __**I**__ like her? Sheesh! _

"C'mon, lets get back to town," Biff said. "If we stay in these woods any longer, we'll be food for some other wild animal."

"What about those crooks?" Kim asked.

Biff sighed. "Guys, I hate to say it, but if we don't try to do something about them, we'll never be safe. We'll have to take them on ourselves."

"Are you _crazified_?" Puggsy snapped.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. Puggsy, is there a place where Snake and all of his gang meet regularly?"

"Just the old gym downtown. The whole gang goes there every night to meet up and report things."

"What time do they meet up?"

"Whenever it gets dark out, is my guess. Of course, they always have someone watching the place during the day."

"How many guys?"

"Maybe one or two- Hey, wait a minute! Why do you want to know all this?"

"Like I said, Puggsy. I have a plan." The light bulb strikes again!

* * *

_Tony and Steve walked through the park, looking as casual as possible. The sun was sinking down, giving the sky a purple-reddish glow, waiting for the moon to take its place. "Where are we going, again?" Steve asked._

"_Ed wants us to search the woods," Tony replied. "He says that werewolf and kids could be hiding there."_

"_Who the heck would hide in the woods? It's just as dangerous as the city! Wild animals waiting to rip the meat off your bones, not being able to take a stroll unless you have a gun on you, always having the feeling you're being watched…"_

"_You chickening out on me?"_

"_No, I just have this thing against being eaten alive, is all."_

"_Well, keep walking anyway. We're not going to let a few dumb animals ruin our job!" He took out a knife as they neared the woods. Steve couldn't help but notice the cut on his hand._

"_How'd you get that scar?" _

"_What, this?" Tony looked at his hand. "Ah, I just accidentally scraped it on that werewolf's tusk when I punched him."_

"_Oh, man, Tony! You'd better get some help! You know what happens when werewolves bite people!"_

"_He didn't bite me! I just said my hand scraped against his fang, is all. There's a difference."_

"_Fine, but if you start sprouting fur and fangs, I'm outta here!"_

_Tony rolled his eyes. "You're so superstitious. There is no way I-" He then paused, falling to the ground, flinching. "Ack!"_

_Steve gasped, watching his partner roll on the ground in pain. "T-Tony? You okay?"_

"_N-No, I- Augh!" Tony lied on his back, motionless. _

_Steve kneeled down, examining him. "Tony? What's the matter? …Tony?"_

"_GAH!" Tony sat up quick, grabbing Steve's shoulders._

"_Augh!" Steve toppled back, clutching his chest, feeling his heart race a million miles an hour._

"_Ha! Got you, didn't I?"_

"_Not funny, Tony! Not funny!"_

"_Are you two kids going to keep searching, or do I have to send you to a Day Care?" A chilling voice asked behind them. They turned around and saw Ed, wearing a dark casual suit, sunglasses, and a wide-rimmed hat._

"_Sorry, boss," Tony said, standing up and grinning. "Steve was being paranoid, so I couldn't help myself."_

"_Just keep searching. I want that werewolf and girl ASAP, otherwise there'll be a certain joker without a head." He then turned away, vanishing into the dark shadows._

"_Man, he gives me the creeps, sometimes." Steve said quietly._

"_Tell me about it," Tony agreed. "The way he keeps himself covered in sunlight and wears dark clothes, his gaze piercing into yours through those sunglasses... it's like he's a vampire!"_

"_I heard that!" Ed's voice echoed, startling them both._

"_You forgot to add his super-hearing. C'mon, we'd better go get what he wants." Steve said, walking into the woods._

"_Yeah, we don't want to make Mr. Impatient mad- Oof!" Tony fell into some bushes, writhing in pain._

"_Tony, will you cut that out? It wasn't funny the first time, so it won't be funny the second time!"_

"_I'm- Augh! -not kidding around this time- Oh!" Tony thrashed in the bushes, rolling around in agony. He felt his muscles bulge, he felt dizzy, he felt… sheer adrenaline!_

"_C'mon, Tony, you're not fooling anyone." Steve walked over to the bushes, stepping through them. "Now stop- __**WHAT THE HECK?**__" He stared at his partner in horror, then turned to run. "That's it! I'm outta here- Ack!" But Tony grabbed him by the foot, grinning viciously._

_The sun was down, and the moon was up… and Steve screamed bloody murder at Tony._

* * *

"Someone's coming, duck!" Biff whispered, and together the three teens and werewolf ducked behind some bushes at the edge of the forest as two guys walked by. One of them was Kim's stalker. As the two men stepped into the forest, the one they knew took out a knife.

Once they were gone, they ran out of the bushes through the park. "Looks like we got out of there just in time." Kim said. "I'd hate to run into that creep again!"

"Yeah, creep! Creep!" Fangface repeated, snarling.

"So, what's this plan of yours?" Puggsy asked Biff.

"Well, we'll head back to the police station and stay there for the night, all the while telling them about this Ed person, seeing what kind of information they've got on him. Then, tomorrow, we'll go to that old gym, capture whosever on guard, then set a trap for Snake and his gang when they go to meet there that night."

"That's a pretty good- Hide!" They saw a couple of rugged boys, Craig and Jonny, walking toward them. Luckily, they hadn't seen them, giving Biff and Kim a chance to hide behind a couple of trees, while Puggsy and Fangface hid behind a bush.

"Man, these guys are hard to track down!" Craig said, exhausted from searching. "You'd think we'd have found Puggsy by now."

"Or that werewolf." Jonny added, then stopped. "You know what? I bet it's all just a set-up."

Craig stopped and looked at him, curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Puggsy probably paid a kid to put on a werewolf costume and scare the heck out of us, then asked some other guy he knew to pretend to be some sort of mobster and pay Snake and us to find it!"

"I don't know, Jonny. If it was a costume, it was pretty convincing. …Besides, what about that other boy and girl?"

"They're probably made-up. I bet it's all just a wild goose chase, just so Puggsy could save his skin! …And besides, if that werewolf was supposed to be real, then it wouldn't have been so cheesy-looking."

"Cheesy-looking?" Fangface snarled, offended. He popped out of the bushes, scaring the two boys. "Well, your face is no better! (grr!)"

"See? I told you it was convincing!" Craig stammered, backing away.

"Nice going, nit-wolf," Puggsy snapped at Fangface. "You blew our cover,"

"Puggsy, good to see ya!" Jonny said, feigning happiness. He grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him out of the bushes. "Good news. Snake wants to see ya… and then he's gonna cut you to pieces!"

"Let him go!" Kim yelled, stepping out from behind the tree with Biff.

"Oh, yeah? What will you do if we don't?"

"Erm, Jonny?" Craig stammered. "Have you forgotten that… THEY HAVE A _**WEREWOLF**_ ON THEIR SIDE?"

"So what? It won't hurt us… as long as I have _this_ on me!" Jonny took a spoon out of his pocket. "That werewolf won't come near me as long as I've got _this_!"

"Ooh, how frightening!" Puggsy said, sarcastically. "What're you going to do, spoonify him to death?"

Jonny rolled his eyes. "It's a silver spoon, you knucklehead! Everyone knows silver can kill werewolves and- HEY!" Fangface grabbed the spoon out of Jonny's hands and bent it into a pretzel.

"You were saying?" Craig asked nervously.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear about us werewolves," Fangface snarled. "Not everything is true! (grr) Not everything."

"Now we're in for it!"

"Relax, Craig! We've still got the advantage in numbers," Jonny said, grinning.

"I hate to busterate your bubble, Jonny, but your math is off," Puggsy said. "It's four against two. We've got the advantage."

"Yeah! We've got the advantage! (snort)" Fangface boasted. "Four against two!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, Puggsy," Jonny said, then let out a whistle.

They heard chuckles all around them, and within moments a small gang of kids circled them, holding knives, baseball bats, frying pans… anything hard they could hit them with. "We're ready for you this time, Puggsy," One kid said menacingly.

"Yeah, we're ready to take you _and_ your werewolf down," Another kid snickered.

"Come peacefully, guys," Jonny said. "And we won't hurt you… except for you, Puggsy, we'll be hurting you. And that werewolf, if he gives us any trouble."

Fangface snarled at the kids angrily, eyeing them all as they closed in. Some of them backed away or stopped, but most of them kept closing in. A couple kids held up some rope and, while his back was turned, jumped Fangface, trying to tie him down. A few other kids leaped on top of him to help hold him down. A couple other kids grabbed Kim and Biff, holding them back.

"Leave them alone!" Puggsy yelled. "It's me you want! Keep them outta this!"

"Sorry, Puggsy, but it's Snake's orders." Craig said. "Plus, some other guy is paying us to capture them."

"How do you know he'll pay all of you?" The gang of kids paused, looking at Puggsy curiously. "I mean, did he promise every single one of you a ton of cash? Or did he just promise Snake?" he turned to Jonny. "You once told me not to have doubts in people, right? That they may not always be who you think they are? Well, I hate to sound doubtable, but this guy sounds like a rat. He's probably just taking advantage of you guys just so he can make his own money!"

"Ah, you don't know what you're talking about,"

"I don't know, Craig," Jonny said, rubbing his chin. "Puggsy's got a point. I mean, we don't know this guy, and that other job he wants us to do," he took a glance at Biff. "It's pretty extreme. …And he won't pay all of us, just Snake!"

"Yeah, but Snake'll split the money with us!" One kid piped up. "Won't he?"

"Dude, it's _Snake_," Another kid scoffed. "He wouldn't split even split a buck with us!"

"So, why are you helping this other guy, then?" Puggsy asked. "For all I know, he could be just as bad as Snake! …Maybe worse!"

"Hey, if you guys hate this Snake kid so much, (grr) then how come you're doing what he says?" Fangface asked. "It doesn't make sense. Doesn't make sense!"

"Fangface, for once, you've got a good point,"

"We don't have a choice!" A kid said. "If we turned against Snake, he'd just come after us!"

"Only if he had a gang on his side." Biff said. "Without one, he'd become beatable."

"Yeah, guys." Puggsy said. "Snake's only a tough guy if he has a bunch of other tough guys working for him! If just one of you guys turned against him-"

"Like you did," Craig added. Jonny nudged him in the ribs.

"- he'd have the rest of the gang after you. But, if _all_ of you stood up to him, _he'd_ have to back down! You guys would have each others' backs."

"That's what a gang does, right?" Kim asked. "You stick together and help each other out."

"_Man_, I hate it when these sort of things turn into a touching moment," Craig muttered.

"C'mon, guys, let us go." Puggsy said. "You don't have to go through with this. You've got a ton of better things to do… things that won't pin you as criminals, or worse."

"Yeah, let us go!" Fangface growled. "Don't wanna be criminals. (snarl) Don't wanna, oh no."

"But what about those other guys?" Craig asked.

"Just walk away." Puggsy said. "That's all you have to do."

The group of kids looked at one another, silent. Finally, one kid- a scrawny boy with shaggy blonde hair, wearing a brown jacket- walked up with a knife. He knelt by Fangface (who flinched a little). Rather than cutting the werewolf, he cut the rope, pulling it off of him. He then looked at his knife, and tossed it into the pond. He then looked at Puggsy. "I'm not a criminal." he said, then walked away. Puggsy had never seen him before, so he figured the kid was new.

Several others did the same thing, throwing away their knives and lowering their other weapons, then began to disperse. They let go of Biff and Kim, and walked off into the night. "Well, that takes care of them," Kim said. "But what about the rest of those goons?"

"Let's head to the police and find out what they know," Biff said. "That's the only plan I've got." (by golly, did that light bulb dim?)

* * *

A/N: Okay, so the ending of this got a bit cheesy, but don't flame me for it! Besides, there's still some action to come, so don't worry! Just review!


	15. Chapter 14: The Wolf Buggy

Thanks to a recent snow forecast, I have the opportunity to write a new chapter! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface... *sniffle* (be strong, girl.. be strong)

* * *

Chapter 14

The Wolf Buggy

When the three kids and werewolf walked into the police station, they weren't expecting to be blinded by flashes of lights... especially from cameras several of the officers were holding. "See? See?? We told you we saw a werewolf!" One of the officers, who the teens were familiar with, exclaimed.

"Oh, man! Just wait until my wife hears about this!" Another officer said, gleefully.

"Hey! What the...?! Enough of the flashes, already!" Puggsy yelled, covering his eyes. "Good grief, this is worse than being squitchified with pepper spray!"

"Will you please... Biff, do something!" Kim muttered.

"Officers, calm down already!" Biff cried, but the police were too overexcited to listen.

"Hey, enough with the paparazzi party! (grr!)" Fangface snapped. "Sheesh, it's like I'm surrounded by millions of little suns! ...Suns?"

Indeed, the flashes from the cameras did seem to resemble the sun, and soon Fangface turned back into Fangs... who had no idea what was going on (like always). "Hey! What's with the photo-shoot?" Fangs cried out, blinded by the flashes. "Are we being interviewed? What's going on? What? What??"

"Ah, shut up!" Puggsy snapped.

"Whoa... he turned human!" One of the police officers said in awe, then his excitement dropped. "Well, guess that's as interesting as it gets. Let's go, boys." And the paparazzi-policemen dispersed, returning to their previous duties.

"Ooh! Ooh! What was_ that_ all about?" Fangs asked. "And why are we in a police station... *GASP!* Don't tell me we did something wrong!" he got on his hands and knees and gripped the tail of Puggsy's shirt. "Oh, tell me we aren't criminals! Tell me, Pugs! Tell me!"

"Would you knock it off?" Puggsy snapped, pushing Fangs away. "We're here to get the police's resistance!"

Fangs arched an eyebrow. "Resistance? What are they resisting?"

"I think he means assistance, Fangs." Kim said.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Puggsy said, nodding.

"C'mon, guys, lets go see the chief of police." Biff said, walking ahead of them. "Maybe he can give us some information on this Ed person."

Puggsy froze. "Th-the chief of police? Really? I-I'm sure one of these other officers could help us out."

"They'd need the chief's consent anyway, Puggsy, so we might as well just go to him. ...Um, why is your eye twitching?"

"My eye? _My_ eye? Oh, my eye's not twitching!" Puggsy slapped himself across the face to stop his twitching eye. "See?"

"Hey, Pugs, how come you just slapped yourself?" Fangs asked. "How come? Huh?"

"It was a mosquito."

"I didn't see any mos--"

"It was a small mosquito! Now, could we just ask a different cop for help?"

"You know, Puggsy, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were _afraid_ to see the chief of police." Kim said, slyly.

"Me?? No! I-I just... have a bad experience with the guy. You gotta remember, Kim, I used to be part of a bunch of muggers. So, the chief won't be too happy to see me."

"Well, you don't seem so nervous around the rest of the officers." Biff said.

"The rest of the officers practically did back-flips when they saw Fangface! I have nothing to worry about with them."

"Fangface?" Fangs asked, confused. "What are you talking about? Did I miss something?"

"Look, I'll stay out here with Fangs, just in case 'anything happens'."

"Like what? What could happen?"

"Fine. Look, Pugs, you and Fangs can wait out here while we go talk to the chief." Kim scoffed. She and Biff then walked away, leaving Fangs and Puggsy to wait for them on a bench.

"So... are you _really_ afraid of seeing the chief of police?"

Puggsy turned to Fangs and sneered. "Do you _always_ ask so many questions?!"

Fangs slouched in his seat. "Sometimes..."

* * *

Kim and Biff met the chief of police in his office. He was a tall, well-built man with dark hair and a thick mustache.

"What can I do for you kids?" The chief asked.

"Sir, we need your help," Biff said, then told the chief everything about Kim being stalked, meeting Fangface, Snake's gang, and Ed's scheme. "Do you have any information on this Ed character?"

The chief of police stood up and walked over to a filing cabinet, pulling out a file full of reports and photographs of a man in different outfits that hid his face. One photograph happened to be him talking to Snake, though he was only shown in the corner, since the picture focused on Fangface. "We have heard a few things about this man-- whether it was illegal gambling or a hit-job-- but we've never been able to catch him, just some of his lackeys." he explained.

"Did any of his men say anything about him?"

"Nope. In fact, once we caught up to them, they were so shaken up that some of them couldn't even speak! Those who could weren't able to speak in complete sentences, all babble about monsters and glowing red eyes and stuff like that." He took a look at the photograph of Fangface, arching an eyebrow. "That wouldn't happen to be your wolf-friend, would it?"

"I doubt it," Kim said. "Fangs-- that is, Fangface's human half-- told us these men broke into his house and tried to kidnap him. And Ed even talked about capturing him, too!"

The chief of police rubbed his chin. "Well, I guess Ed must think capturing a werewolf would mean a lot of profit for him."

"Any idea where he could be?" Biff asked.

"Not exactly. All these reports related to Ed always seem to be in a different place every time, and none of his men that we've captured were sane enough to tell us where his hideout is."

"Then I guess we'll have to find it ourselves." Biff and Kim stood up to leave. "Thank you for your time, sir."

"Hey, you kids aren't going after him yourselves, are you? This guy is dangerous!"

"Don't worry, sir. After all the things we've been through the past couple of days, no threat is too dangerous enough."

"Besides, we've got a 'secret weapon' on our side." Kim added.

The chief of police followed them out to the station's lounge, where Puggsy was sitting up, reading a magazine, while Fangs was lying on the bench, staring up at the ceiling, twiddling his fingers and whistling. Puggsy looked up from his magazine, and as soon as he saw the chief of police, he jumped a mile.

"Yikes!" Puggsy yelled, jumping out of his seat (tossing the magazine as he did so, which landed on Fangs' head) and ducked behind Fangs as he sat up.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on?!" Fangs exclaimed, removing the magazine from his face and looked behind his shoulder at his startled friend. "Ooh, Pugs! What're you doing, hiding behind me? Huh? What?"

"Keep quiet, pinhead!" Puggsy hissed.

"Russel?" The chief of police asked, staring in disbelief at the teenage boy hiding behind the other teenage boy. "What... what are you doing here?"

Puggsy blushed. "Ah, did you have to call me by my first name?!"

"Your name's Russel??" Fangs asked.

"Must be on his record," Biff guessed, addressing Fangs.

"Record?" The chief of police asked.

"Yeah, you know, from all those times you caught him? His arrest record?"

"He's never been arrested."

"But he said something about always getting in trouble with you..." Kim said.

"Well, he has been in trouble with me, but not police business-wise. Only at home." He looked at Puggsy, who shrugged his shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck, turning red.

"Wait... Are you saying that Puggsy is---" Fangs said, shocked.

"My son, yes." He gave Puggsy a stern look. "And right now, he's got some explaining to do."

"Look, Dad, I'll explainify later. Right now, we've got to find these guys..." Puggsy began.

"You mean, you're in on all this?!"

"Um, guys? I think we should go wait... Outside." Kim said to Biff and Fangs.

"Yeah, good idea." Biff agreed.

"How come we-- Whoa!" Fangs began to ask, but Biff was already pushing him out the door.

"Alright, son, start explaining." The chief of police-- aka Puggsy's dad-- said firmly, crossing his arms.

Puggsy took a deep breath, then told his dad everything, from the boxing match to Ed's plot, ending with how the gang members decided to let them go. "...But Snake is still after us, along with that Ed creepo." he finished. "If we don't catch them, they'll murdify Biff and me and kidnap Fangs and Kim!"

"Why didn't you say anything about this before?"

Puggsy sighed. "I didn't want to get you and Mom involved... or hurt,"

"I'm afraid... you've already hurt your mom already. Not physically, but emotionally. She's worried about you... and so am I." he put a hand on his son's shoulders. "Russ, you can't just go out looking for trouble."

"I'm not looking for trouble, Dad! I'm trying to prevent it! And, I hate to admit this, but I'm already involved in this criminal's activity, and I won't get out until we catch him and Snake." He turned away. "Now, if you excusify me, I gotta help out those kids."

"Hold it." His dad kept a firm grip on his shoulders. "I can't just let you run off head-first into danger! I can't... I can't lose you, Puggsy."

Puggsy lifted his dad's hand off his shoulder and held it. "Dad... you won't. I'll be careful. Just trust me on this, okay?"

His dad winced. It had seemed like ages since his son had asked for his trust. He sighed. "Fine, but if I hear anything on the scanner about you, I'm coming after you guys and taking down Ed and Snake myself."

Puggsy grinned. "Thanks dad." he let go of his hand and turned to go outside, but paused and turned back to him. "Be sure to have a few officers stand by... And, tell mom... I'm sorry. For everything."

"I will."

Puggsy gave him a nod and ran outside, meeting Biff, Kim, and Fangs. "Alright, lets go pummel some crooks."

"Wait, how are we going to find Ed's place?" Kim asked. "I mean, we don't even have a car to search!"

"Ooh, ooh! My uncle Tyler is a car dealer! He might help us out!" Fangs suggested, eagerly. "His shop is on 32nd Street."

"That's just three blocks from here." Puggsy said.

"Well, that solves that problem." Biff said. "Lets go."

They ran down the street, heading to Fangs' uncle's shop. "So... Russel, huh?" Fangs said to Puggsy, trying to start a conversation.

"Shut up, Sherman!" Puggsy snapped.

"Oh, brother," Kim muttered, shaking her head.

* * *

Snake waited impatiently in the old gym. Only eight of his guys, who had been searching the neighborhood (while the other ten were in the park), had come back from their search, with no reports. The others were still out...

...and they had been out way too long. "I'd give them another ten minutes, Snake," one of the gang members said. "I mean, they could be searching downtown---"

"They're not." Snake said, coldly. "I gave them all specific instructions to wait in the park, in case Puggsy and those other doofuses passed by. That's where you said you saw them last... right, Benny?" he glared at another gang member, who flinched.

"Uh- uh, y-yeah!" Benny stammered. "They were heading toward the park, that werewolf was running like mad---"

"_Toward_ the park? As in, toward but not completely_ in _the park?!" Benny, hesitantly, nodded in fear. Snake through a pop can at him. "Idiot! They could be miles away by now---"

"Hey, Snake, take a look at this!" Another gang member called, sitting by a broken window, looking out at the street. "Ain't that them?"

Snake and the other gang members ran over, crowding around the window and peeking out, seeing Puggsy, Kim, Biff, and Fangs run by, toward a car dealership. "That's them alright," A different gang member said with a grin. "But, who's that tall, lanky kid with them?"

"I don't know," Snake said. "I'm trying to figure out where that wacky wolf of theirs is."

"What if that tall kid is the werewolf??" Benny gasped.

Snake rolled his eyes. "If he were the werewolf, he'd still be a werewolf until the sun came out, dipstick! ...Now, c'mon. Let's follow 'em."

They ran down the stairs of the gym and out the door, taking a shortcut through the alley to cut their targets off.

* * *

Biff, Kim, Puggsy, and Fangs arrived at the car dealership minutes later (unaware that they were being followed). Unfortunately, the shop was closed. "Aw, man! I forgot he closed at five!" Fangs said, slapping his forehead. "Sorry, guys."

"Don't worry, Fangs, we can come back tomorrow." Kim assured him. "Besides, it'll be easier to search during the day, anyway."

"Yeah, lets just head back to your house." Biff said. "We can spend the night there again and---" he paused, spotting a large blue tarp over a vehicle, sitting right outside of the shop, with a sign that read 'Free'. "Hey, Fangs, what's this?"

"I don't know." Fangs said with a shrug. "Probably just another car my uncle wants to get rid of. He always gives away the worst ones for free... or to his daughter, Clarisse. She normally ends up wrecking them anyway."

Biff pulled back the tarp, revealing a yellow-orange, automatic convertible buggy with brown connecting front seats with matching back seats. The front of it almost resembled a wolf, with headlights that looked like animal glares. The tires were full, it had a good engine, and the gas gage was on 'Full', and judging from the miles on it, it had never been driven.

"Whoa, why would your uncle want to get rid of this?!" Biff asked in awe. "It's in great shape and everything!"

"I don't know. Maybe because it's an ugly car?" Fangs guessed.

"Doesn't seem so ugly to me." Biff threw the tarp aside and hopped into the vehicle. He opened up the glove compartment, finding the keys. "He even left the keys in the car!"

"He must've been desperate to get rid of it," Puggsy scoffed.

"You're not really going to drive it, are you?" Fangs asked, nervously. "I don't think my uncle would like that..."

"Then he shouldn't have left it out here for someone to take." Biff said. "Now, c'mon! We're only going to borrow it until we can catch Ed."

Fangs sighed. "Fine... But I call shotgun!" he ran to climb into the passenger seat, but Puggsy held him back.

"Oh, no you don't!" Puggsy snapped. "I got dibs on shotgun!"

"You're both wrong!" Kim said. Puggsy and Fangs turned to see that she had already beaten them to the passenger seat. "I've got shotgun."

Puggsy muttered angrily under his breath and Fangs groaned. They both climbed into the backseat and they drove off.

* * *

A/N: Not really my longest chapter, but at least it's got some suspense, right? Don't worry, there'll be some action in later chapters, but until then, REVIEW!!!


	16. Chapter 15: Finding Ed

Well, it's been a few days since I've written, but here it goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface, just a few OCs that do not exist... oh, how I wish i did, though...

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Finding Ed

The four teenagers drove down the street, trying to figure out how they would find this Ed person. "The city's full of places he could be hiding." Kim stated. "It could take years to find him!"

"Well, if I were Ed, I'd probably be hidifying out in the most creepifying, avoidable place in Brooklyn." Puggsy said.

"So, where would that be?" Biff asked.

"Yeah, this city's full of creepy places!" Fangs said, nervously looking around. "Especially at night, yeesh!" he pulled his cap over his eyes, quivering.

"Maybe we could find someone who used to work for Ed." Kim said. "They might know something."

Biff shook his head. "The chief said some of his men were too discombobulated to say anything." he said.

"Well, let's un-discombooferate them, then," Puggsy scoffed. "We've got to stop Ed and Snake before they getify us."

"Why are we going after these guys, anyway?" Fangs asked. "I thought we were trying to _avoid_ them!"

"We can't run away forever, meathead. We've got to face these guys sooner or later!"

"I think I'll face them later... like a million years later!"

Just then, Kim spotted a lone, hunched over, beat-up figure. "Biff, look!" she gasped, pointing at a man with broken glasses, graying-brown hair, wearing a torn-up suit, panting heavily. "Someone's in trouble!"

Biff pulled up to the curve next to the man. "Sir, what happened?" he asked the man.

The man panted a little, slowly looking up at the kids. "I... I..." he tried to say, but he was too weak. When he saw Fangs, he screamed, toppling backwards onto his back. "No! Keep away! Don't come near me!"

Biff got out of the car and approached the man, concerned. "Sir, calm down! We're not going to hurt you---"

"No! Keep that... that... that _beast_ away from me!" Suddenly, the man began to shake rapidly, flinching left and right, as if something was attacking him. "Let me go! Help! No, please! Augh!" he then lay flat on the ground, passing out from shock.

"Must be a lunatic." Puggsy guessed, a bit freaked out at the man's episode.

"Ooh, ooh, and a creepy one at that!" Fangs stammered, more freaked out than the others. He ducked on the floor of the car, shaking with fear.

Biff grabbed the man's shoulder, shaking him. "Sir? ...Sir, wake up." he said calmly, but the man lay still, breathing.

"C'mon, Biff, let's go." Puggsy said. "The guy's just a raving nut-job."

"Something must have really scared him..." he looked at the man's tattered clothes. "...And mauled him pretty bad to make him so---" he paused.

"So... what?" Kim asked.

"Guys, I think I know how to find Ed."

* * *

They arrived at the park minutes later. The man was laying down in the back of the car, covered by a blanket, though he still shook in his sleep. Fangs and Puggsy kept as far away from him as possible, in case he awoke and went into another psycho-scenario.

"What are we doing back here?" Fangs asked, shivering.

"Ah, shut up and c'mon." Puggsy replied.

"But it's dark and creepy in that forest, and we almost got lost last time, and it's full of werewolves and other things that go bump in the night!"

"Do you want to catch Ed, or deal with his goons for the rest of your life?"

Fangs sighed and followed, knowing Puggsy had a point. They walked into the woods, and were barely a hundred feet into the forest when Biff stopped. "Whoa, check it out," he said, pointing to a set of shoe-prints, that formed into animal prints farther down the path. "Now, what do you suppose made those footprints?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out!" Fangs stammered, turning to run back into town, but Puggsy grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back.

Kim knelt down and looked at the set of animal prints. "They look like giant wolf prints." she said.

"No wolf could make footprints that big." Puggsy scoffed, then paused, thinking about it. "Except a---"

"Grrrr..." A low, growling sound erupted from the bushes as a large, furry, dark-haired wolf-creature with glowing yellow eyes, long sharp fangs and claws, jumped out of the bushes in front of the teens.

"Yeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Fangs screamed, making a run for it---

---right into a tree. "Knucklehead." Puggsy muttered under his breath, though his criticism vanished when the werewolf snarled again.

"No one move," Biff whispered. "If we run, we'll just set him off even more."

"Now you tell me," Fangs moaned, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Keep still, pinhead." Puggsy hissed to him.

"Ooh, ooh! I'm seeing stars, and the moon---" Fangs looked up at the sky, where a set of clouds blew away, revealing the moon. "The moon-moon-moon---"

"Oh, no..." Puggsy groaned, knowing what was happening. "As if one werewolf wasn't bad enough, now we've got---"

"ARROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Fangface howled after his transformation. "Ooh, ooh! Where's Pugs?! (grr) Where is he?! (snort)"

"Uh, Fangface, we've got bigger problems!" Puggsy pointed to the other werewolf, who snarled viciously at Fangface.

"Whoa! (grr) A werewolf!" Fangface approached the werewolf, looking him in the eye. "Say... you wouldn't happen to be a relative of mine, (snarl) would you?" The other werewolf responded by picking up Fangface and throwing him into a tree, making him see stars. "I simple 'no' would've worked (grr)..."

The other werewolf then grabbed Kim, and throwing her over his shoulder, carrying her like a potato sack, ran off. "AAAUGH!!! Guys! Help!" Kim screamed.

"KIM!!!" Biff and Puggsy yelled frantically at the same time.

Fangface got up quickly, noticing that Kim had been kidnapped. "Hey, give us back our Kim, you dumb werewolf! (grr!)" he snarled, running after the werewolf, followed by Puggsy and Biff.

The other werewolf gained speed, and if it weren't for Kim's cries for help, they would have lost track of it. It took a sharp turn, leading them back on the dirt path Puggsy and Fangs found that led back into town, and began running toward the city. "Let me go!" Kim demanded, banging her fists on the evil werewolf's back.

"Don't worry, Kim!" Biff hollered. "We're coming!"

"Yeah, yeah! We're coming! (aroo!)" Fangface repeated.

The werewolf snarled back at them, bounding down the path. It stopped at a tree, ripped off a large branch and--- when he was close enough--- bashed Fangface over the head with it, striking him near the temple and knocking him out. "Ooh, ooh..." Fangface moaned before going unconscious.

Biff and Puggsy stopped in their tracks. "Fangface!" Puggsy gasped, then glowered at the other werewolf, balling his fists. "Why, you---"

"I'd save your energy, boy," A sinister voice said behind them. They turned around and saw a man with slick, jet-black gelled hair, wearing sunglasses (at night?!) a black pin-striped suit, shined black shoes, and a gold watch. He grinned, showing his pearly-white teeth. "You wouldn't want to tangle with a werewolf."

"Who are you?!" Biff demanded.

The man smiled wider. "Call me Ed."

"So you're the one behind all this!" Puggsy yelled, running up and throwing his right fist to punch Ed, but the man had quick reflexes and grabbed his wrist, twisting it and causing him severe pain. "Augh!"

Ed then punched him in his stomach--- which still had that huge bruise on it--- making the teen fall to his knees. He laughed at this, finding pleasure in his torment.

"Hey!" Biff snapped, running toward Ed.

"Ah, ah, ah... I wouldn't try anything rash," Ed said calmly, wagging a finger. He approached Biff, pushing Puggsy aside in the process, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, holding his palm out toward Kim. "You wouldn't want to have _my_ werewolf hurt your pretty little friend, would you?"

As to make things clear, the evil werewolf held Kim in front of it, grasping her shoulder with one hand (paw?) and placing the other on top of her head, clutching it as if it were getting ready to... well, must I say it?

Biff sighed in defeat, clenching his fists. "Good boy," Ed grinned widely. "Now, come with me, won't you?" he turned to Puggsy. "You. Carry your furry friend. It seems you both know each other well enough."

Puggsy glowered at Ed, rubbing his twisted wrist. He wanted to punch Ed so badly, but for the sake of Kim, he decided not to risk getting his entire arm broken. He grabbed Fangface by the arm, wrapping it around his neck, and wrapped his own arm underneath his arms, holding him up and walking down the path, following Ed and his evil werewolf.

Luckily, Fangface wasn't _that_ heavy.

* * *

_Ed had noticed Tony's transformation from a distance. He was shocked at first, until he decided to use it to his advantage. The Tony-wolf was about to maul Steve to pieces, until he stopped him. "Get back to your job, Tony," Ed said sternly._

_Tony snarled at him, but he ended up being slapped across the face. "Don't give me that! Listen, you want to catch that girl and werewolf, don't you?"_

_Tony was about to attack him, but paused, thinking about it. That pesky werewolf had caused his terrifying transformation, and the human inside of him was still greedy for profit. But the werewolf he had become wanted to shred something to pieces!_

_"If you want to maul something, you can maul one of those meddling boys." Ed said, as if reading his thoughts. "Better yet, that other werewolf who caused you to become... this."_

_The Tony-wolf snarled in agreement. Ed grinned. "Good, now wait out here." he looked down at Steve. "I have a plan on how to lead them here._

_And the plan had worked. Now he had two werewolves he could control, the girl he could use as both a ransom and a way to keep those boys in line..._

_...And nothing could stop him._

* * *

A/N: Nothing, eh? Not as long as I'm writing this story! ...Review?


	17. Chapter 16: Let's Fight Some Bad Guys!

Well, here's a new chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: (Don't make me say it, please!)

*angry glares from Joe Ruby and Ken Spears*

(groan) Fine...

Disclaimer (for real): Idon'townFangface. THERE, I said it!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Let's Fight Some Bad Guys!

They had been blindfolded. Biff, Kim, Puggsy, and Fangface (still unconscious, it seemed) had been blindfolded, to they wouldn't know where Ed and the Tony-Wolf were taking them. They drove in Biff's dad car, with Ed driving, Biff and Kim in the middle backseat, and Puggsy and Fangface in the far backseat, guarded by Tony.

Steve, meanwhile, drove behind them in the convertible they had before. He had faked- well, half-faked- his delusional scene in order to lead the kids to the forest, as Ed predicted they would do. Once he knew they were there, he called Ed, who sent Tony to fetch Kim, making the other three pursue him... right into Ed's hands.

What they didn't know was that Fangface had regained consciousness before they got in the car...

* * *

_Before they got in the car... the Internet still hasn't been invented._

"Uh... what happened? (grr)" Fangface groaned, rubbing his head.

"Shh, keep quiet," Puggsy whispered to him, dragging the werewolf along. Luckily, neither Ed nor Tony heard them.

"Pugs? Hey, why are you dragging me? (snarl) And what's going on?"

Puggsy clapped his hand over Fangface's mouth. "I said keep quiet! ...Quick, pretend you're still unconscious."

"Un-what?"

"Just close your eyes and let me carry you." Fangface shrugged, but did as he was told. Puggsy whispered in his ear, "Listen, if those goons find out you're awake, they'll try to hurt Kim."

"(grr!) Why those rotten-"

"Calm down, I have a plan..."

* * *

Puggsy tilted his head back, sighing deeply, pretending to be bored. Tony growled at him, and Fangface clenched his jaw, overcoming the urge to attack the evil werewolf.

Puggsy, meanwhile, was looking through the bottom of the blindfold, through the thin gap between his eyes and the cloth that was tied around them, seeing out the window to look to see where they were going.

Finally, the car stopped, and the three teens and [good] werewolf were taken into an old apartment building located across the neighborhood. Once they were in a dark room, their blindfolds were removed.

"Well, well, well, look who's back!" A too-familiar voice said. Puggsy looked over, noticing Snake and a few remaining gang members stepping out of the shadows.

"Oh, joy, as if things couldn't get better." Puggsy scoffed.

"You should be thanking them, boy," Ed said, smiling evilly. "They helped our friend Steve find out where to find you."

"Ain't so hard to follow a short punk and his friends..." Snake then looked over at Kim, then grinned and strolled over to her, smoothly. "And speaking of which, who's your pretty friend, Puggsy?"

"Get away from me, you creep!" Kim snapped, stomping on Snake's foot.

"Yee-ouch!" Snake grabbed his stomped foot in one hand, rubbing away the pain all the while hopping on the other. The other gang members laughed. He stopped hopping and turned fiercely to them. "SHUT UP!" They stopped laughing.

"Aw, c'mon, Snake, don't you have a sense of humor?" Puggsy teased.

Snake glared at him. "Yeah, I have a sense of physical humor-" he punched Puggsy in the gut, making the teen fall to his knees, clutching his stomach. "See? I find that funny."

"Snake, since you seem to be enjoying yourself, you can stay and watch your foul-boxing friend and his 'pet'," Ed said. "Tony, you keep watch outside, make sure no one comes near the building." The Tony-wolf nodded and walked out. "Steve, take the other boy into the next room and tie him up." Steve grabbed Biff, holding his hands behind his back and shoving him out. Ed then grabbed Kim. "And you come with me. I'll need you to 'contact' your parents." He dragged Kim out, leaving Snake and the gang members with Puggsy and Fangface.

"The rest of the gang didn't show up, Puggsy," Snake approached him, clenching and unclenching his fists. "You wouldn't know the reason, would you?"

"Maybe they've finally became embrightened and decided to scramify before you got them murdified for their criminalized life." Puggsy responded, glaring up at Snake.

Snake punched him across the face, sending him sprawling on his back. "Don't make me hurt you more, Puggsy... I wouldn't want to hog all the fun." he turned to the gang members. "Right boys?"

The other gang members grinned, approaching Puggsy, ready to pulverize him. Fangface peeked open one eye and growled, but Puggsy, next to him, shushed him. "Not yet," he whispered.

He let the gang members jump him, punching and scratching him once again. Snake stood against the wall, enjoying the scene. When the gang leader saw that he wasn't moving anymore, he snapped his fingers. "That's enough boys." he walked over and kicked Puggsy in the side, but didn't get a response.

"Is he dead?" One of the gang members, Toby, asked.

"Nah, he's still breathing. C'mon, we'll pummel him more when he comes to."

"Why don't we just kill him now?"

"Because I want him to suffer... to feel pain. You know, die slowly. That's the worst way to kill 'em."

The gang members murmured in agreement. "So, what do we do now?" Benny, another member, asked.

"Why don't you guys go look for the others and see if they want to join in on the fun? See what they're up to... and why they didn't show up earlier."

"What about the werewolf?" Benny looked worriedly at Fangface. "What if he waked up?"

Snake patted his back pocket, where he kept his gun. "I'll handle him."

"But... doesn't Ed want him alive?" Another member, Kyle, asked.

"Why would he? He's already got a werewolf already. Now, scram, guys! Daylight will be hitting, soon." He turned to another gang-member. "Although, Ferris, you can use that _one_ trick on the furball later, and _really_ make Puggsy suffer."

Ferris grinned. "Sure, boss."

"Now, go scout around guys. I'll get ya when the runt or wolf wakes up,"

The gang members left the room, closing the door behind Snake. The moment couldn't have been more perfect. "Fangface, NOW!" Puggsy yelled, jumping to his feet and punching Snake with his 'deadly-right' hook.

Fangface lunged at Snake, spinning him around in the air and slamming him to the ground, while Puggsy locked the door.

The plan was simple: Puggsy figured Snake would be at the hideout, so he had Fangface lie still and pretend to be knocked out until they got either the gang leader, Ed, or Tony alone. He was happy it was Snake.

The rest of the gang members heard the commotion and pounded on the door. Puggsy opened a closet, then grabbed a sheet that covered a chair, and used it to tie a very dazed and beaten Snake up. He and Fangface then threw the gang leader into the closet.

"Nice job, Fangface." Puggsy said, shaking Fangface's hand.

"(grr) No problem, Pugs." Fangface replied.

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" Toby shouted, banging his fists on the door.

"We'd... better hide." Puggsy said, bluntly.

"(snarl) But how, Pugs?" Fangface asked. "There's nowhere to hide! (grr)"

Puggsy thought about it, seeing a window. "Hmm..."

A minute later, the gang members broke down the door, looking around to see what the heck happened. "What the heck happened?" Benny asked, seeing the room empty. "Where'd they go?"

"Out the window!" Kyle gasped, pointing over at a window that was open. He looked out of it. "Oh, man, they must've escaped!"

"Well, c'mon! We'd better catch 'em!" Toby yelled.

"Hey, get me outta here!" Snake yelled from inside of the closet. Benny walked over and opened the closet door, seeing that Snake had a black eye and was tied up.

"Whoa, Snake! What happened to you?" Benny gasped. "And... why are you in the closet?"

"Just untie me!" Benny did so, and Snake trudged out of the closet. "C'mon, let's find that sneaky little runt, and that werewolf, too!" he took out his gun, running out of the room, followed by the gang members.

...Unaware that Fangface hung by his claws on the ceiling, while Puggsy held on to his back. "They're gone, Puggsy!" Fangface exclaimed, letting out a 'chk chk' sounded snicker.

"Yeah, those ignorpotomases sure are easy to trickify," Puggsy said with a grin. "Now, lets get down and go help Biff and Kim."

"Right!" Fangface retracted his claws...

*THUD!*

...And he fell flat on his back onto the floor- well, onto Puggsy, actually. "Am I the only one getting hurt around here?" his muffled voice snapped.

"Whoops, sorry Pugs!" Fangface stood up, peeling a flattened Puggsy up from the ground and waved him, making him pop back into an unflattened shape. "Sorry! Ooh, so sorry! (grr)" he then gave the teenager a peck on the cheek in apology (a/n: not in a slashy way, mind you!)

"Yeuck!" Puggsy wiped his cheek. "Never do that again! Now, c'mon."

They walked out of the room to search for Biff and Kim.

* * *

Biff was tied to a chair across the room. Steve stood by the door, a toothpick in his mouth, watching the teenager. "What are you looking at?" the man asked, sneering when he noticed that Biff was looking back at him.

Biff turned away from him, scowling. That's when he had developed another light-bulb-over-the-head plan. Looking around the room, he noticed that a whole bunch of junk was sitting against the walls, loosely stacked in a manner that could cause one thing to fall against another in a Rube Goldberg pattern.

...And it all seemed like it could begin by pushing over a long, lead pipe that was leaning against the wall next to Biff. If he were to knock it over, it would hit a large cardboard box that was sitting on the edge of a stack of other boxes, which would fall onto one end of a board that was lying on a paint can in a see-saw matter, which would send the other end flying up and launching an old bucket through the air, where it would hit a lamp, knocking it over against a large plank of wood which would hit a shelf full of books, making them fall in a domino fashion and push a bowling ball that was next to them off and onto Steve's head.

Hopefully.

_Here goes nothing. _Biff thought, kicking the lead pipe over, and everything went into effect perfectly. Steve watched in surprise as all the junk began to fall over. When the plank hit the shelf and the books fell against the bowling ball and sent it over, the man looked up, watching the bowling ball drop...

...Right on his foot. "Yeeeooow!" Steve yelled, grabbing his flattened foot and rubbing it. He glowered at Biff. "You're going to pay for tha-"

*BAM!*

The door slammed open, smashing Steve against the wall, and Fangface and Puggsy stood in the doorway. "Hey! (grr) What was with all the ruckus?" Fangface asked.

"Guys! Man, am I glad to see you!" Biff exclaimed. "Quick, untie me before he regains consciousness!"

"Before who regainifies consciousness?" Puggsy asked, then heard a moan from behind the door and pulled it shut a little, seeing Steve knocked out. "Oh..."

They untied Biff and ran out into the hall. Now it was time to save Kim. "I hope she's alright,"

"Me too,"

"(snarl) Me three! Why, if those goons even laid a hand on her... (grr!)" Fangface snarled, shadow-boxing. "I'll give 'em a left! (snarl!) Then I'll give 'em a right! (grr!) Then I'll hurt 'em! I'll- Ooh, ooh!" Fangface paused, seeing a newspaper on the floor with a weather headline: 'Sunny, 30% chance of rain,' and when he saw the small sun on the newsprint... well, you know what happens.

Spinning like a top, Fangs got back into the picture. "Ooh, ooh! What happened? Where are we?" he asked.

"Quiet down, meathead!" Puggsy snapped at him, covering his mouth. "We've got to save Kim!"

"Kim? What's going on? Did the bad guys catch her?"

"Yeah, and we've got to find her and catch them!" Biff said. "C'mon, we'd better start looking."

With Biff in the lead, they began walking down the hallway, Fangs bringing up the rear... and unsuspectingly being pulled into a dark room. "Hey-" he tried to call out, but a hand clapped over his mouth, muffling his scream.

"Relax, wolf-boy," A sinister voice said. Fangs tried to see who it was, but the room was too dark. "I'm just going to do a trick." The figure pulled Fangs over to a chair, pushing him into it and quickly tying his hands together.

"H-Hey! What's going on? Who's there? Biff! Puggsy! Help! Someone's-" A gag was pulled over his mouth, silencing him. A light came on, shining on him but leaving the rest of the room dark.

All he could see was a golden pocket watch slowly swinging back and forth. "Concentrate on the watch, kid. I'll need your cooperation... otherwise it'll be your throat!"

Fangs gulped and nodded, doing as he was told. _He's going to hypnotize me! _he realized, but decided to cooperate for the sake of his own life. He watched it swing back and forth... back and forth... until his eyes started to grow heavy. That's when the figure spoke again.

"Now, listen kid... When you turn back into a werewolf, you will have a craving, and every time you see food, or even hear any food words, you will eat that short, ugly runt, Puggsy. You'll trap him inside your mouth and-"

"Hold on a second!" Fangs snapped out of it, spitting out the gag. "How come you think I'm a werewolf? And why do you want me to eat my friend? What kind of sick trick is this, huh?"

"Shut up! I told you to cooperate!"

"How can I cooperate if you're talking crazy?" The figure stepped into the light. He was a kid with spiky brown hair wearing a jean jacket, and he grabbed Fangs by the throat and swung the watch in front of him, forcing him to concentrate.

"Listen, when I snap my fingers, you will do what I just told you to do... only when you become a werewolf!"

"But I'm not a- GACK!" His hand tightened around his throat. "O-k-kay..."

"Good," The teen snapped his fingers. "That'll teach Puggsy not to mess with me."

"Excusify me..." A familiar voice said. The kid turned around-

*WHAM!*

-and was sent flying back, going unconscious after getting hit by Puggsy's right fist. "Don't mess with my pal again, you ignorpotomas." Puggsy said, sneering at the gang member on the ground. He walked over and untied Fangs. He had noticed, back in the hall, that Fangs wasn't with him when things got a little quiet.

"Who was that kid?" Fangs asked.

"Just one of Snake's lackies, Ferris. Snake would always leave him behind to keep a watch on things... Speaking of 'watch', what was he trying to hypnotize you into doing?"

"Something nutty. He thought I was a werewolf, and tried to hypnotize me into eating you! Pretty ridiculous, huh?"

Puggsy cringed a little. "Yeah, sure is. ...It didn't work, did it?"

"Nope... Well, actually, my mind went a little blank when he was talking, but I snapped out of it when I heard what he wanted me to do." Fangs shuddered. "Yeck, he has a pretty gross mind. I don't think I could handle eating my best friend."

Puggsy stared at Fangs, arching an eyebrow. "You... think I'm your best friend?"

"Why not? You- along with Biff and Kim- are the only one who has hung out with me for this long. That, and you pretty much saved my life."

He shrugged. "Eh, I just owed it to you."

"Owed it to me? For what?"

"Um... never mind. Right now, we've got to catch up with Biff."

They ran out into the hall, seeing Biff looking through a key-hole. "Kim's in there," he whispered. Fangs and Puggsy knelt down beside him, trying to see through the keyhole as well. All three of them ended up having to take turns looking in. Luckily, they could hear the conversation clearly.

"You'd better hope someone picks up the phone, young lady," Ed said, holding a phone up to his ear and tapping his foot impatiently. "C'mon... c'mon... Aha! Finally! Yes, I'd like to speak to- Argh! Stupid answering machine!" he slammed the phone back onto the receiver.

"I told you, my parents left to pick me up at the train station..." Kim said. "Of course, they're probably out looking for me now, _since I'm not there._"

"Then we'll just try again later." Ed sat back in his chair. "I'm sure your parents will be arriving home, expecting a phone call about their precious little girl..."

Suddenly, there were footsteps coming from down the hall. "Someone's coming!" Biff whispered. "Hide!" He ran across the hall and hid in a closet.

Puggsy ducked behind an overstuffed chair sitting in the hallway, while Fangs- panicking on how to hide himself- quickly grabbed a lampshade off of a nearby lamp and pulled over his head, then stood straight and stiff next to the chair, posing as a lamp.

Snake, Benny, and Kyle came down the hall and burst into Ed's room. "They've escaped!" Benny cried out.

"_**WHAT?**_" Ed boomed, standing up and slamming his hands on his desk. "How could you let those morons out of your sight?"

"It wasn't our fault!" Snake snapped. "That dumb runt set us up! We've searched out back, but there's no trace of them."

"They might still be in the building. Go look for them!" The gang of kids ran down the hall. Ed turned to Kim. "Stay here, if you want to see your friends again." He then shut the door and locked it, and went to help the boys with their search.

"Gosh, this hallway's dark." Benny said, pausing and looking around as the others continued on. "Maybe it'll be easier to find them if we turned on a few lights." He walked over to the lamp (aka Fangs) and pulled on the little chain.

"Uh, click?" Fangs said, nervously.

Benny snapped his fingers in frustration. "Dang it! The light bulb must've burned out." He began walking down the hall, until his intelligence kicked in. "Hey, wait a minu-" he stormed back over to the lamp, but once he was close enough, Puggsy grabbed him from behind and pulled him behind the chair.

*Whack! Pow! Bam!*

Benny then stumbled out from behind the chair, with two black eyes, seeing little stars fly around his head. "Hey... The milky way!" he said loopily, before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Puggsy and Biff came out of their hiding spots as Fangs took off the lampshade. "Boy, that's the last time I pose as a piece of furniture!" he said.

They walked over to the door, twisting the knob. "Locked." Puggsy muttered. "Now what?"

"Guess we'll need Fangface to help us." Biff said.

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"Fangface?" Fangs questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just look out that window at the moon." Puggsy pointed to a nearby window.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh!" Fangs looked out the window, but shrugged. "It's blocked by a bunch of clouds. I can't see it."

"Ah, great! Now what?"

"Now... You kids are going to get it!" A gruff voice said behind them. They turned around and saw Steve, with a large black eye. Before they could to anything, he ran down and lunged, trapping Puggsy in a headlock. Biff tried to get the man off him, but the man kicked him in the gut and slammed him into the wall.

Fangs watched it all in horror, but for some reason, his fear disappeared, being replaced with rage. "Hey! (grr!) Leave them alone!" he snarled, running up and pushing the man against the wall, making him let go of Puggsy.

"Oof! ...Why you- Ack!" Fangs grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him, throwing him into the closet, then pushing the chair up against the door, trapping him inside. "Hey! Let me out!" Steve banged on the door.

"Whoa, Fangs!" Puggsy gasped. "I didn't think you had it in you!"

Fangs paused, his eyes widening with shock. "Neither did I! ...I-I don't know what came over me. ...But how come I went: (grr)? Huh, how come I did that?"

He shrugged. "Maybe you're actually a werewolf."

Fangs scoffed. "Very funny, Pugs."

Suddenly, the door across the hall opened, and Kim walked out. "Guys! You're okay!" She exclaimed, running up and hugging the boys.

"Kim! How did you get out?" Biff asked. "The door was locked."

"I heard you guys out here. It sounded like you were in a fight..." she looked down at Benny, still unconscious. "...And I guess you were. I wanted to make sure you were okay, so I picked the lock." She held up a bobby-pin.

Puggsy slapped his forehead. "The ol' bobby-pin picklock trick." he said, trying to hide his awe. "Why didn't_** I**_ think of that?"

"Yeah, Pugs. Why didn't you think of that?" Fangs asked. Puggsy slapped him upside the head with his hat. "Ooh! You know, I'm starting to wonder whether you're still my best friend..."

"C'mon, let's get out of here, before those goons come back." Kim said.

"Right. Let's go this way-" Biff said, running down one end of the hall, followed by the others... only to end up in the presence of the Tony-wolf.

"Leave it to Biff to pick the wrong path," Puggsy gulped.

* * *

A/N: Good news, it's not over yet! Bad news, it almost is :(

Review, please! ...But no flames.


	18. Chapter 17: Hypnotism Kicks In

And……………………………….. Here's a new chapter.

Disclaimer: (reads script) I do not… own Fangface… or any of the show's characters… just some OC. (throws script) Man, I hate going through that.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Hypnotism Kicks In

The Tony-Wolf snarled at the four teenagers. "Got any plans, Biff?" Puggsy asked.

"Yeah." Biff replied calmy, then shouted, "RUN!" It wasn't his wisest plan- especially since he mentioned running just urged werewolves to chase you even more- but he had the feeling that _this_ werewolf would attack them no matter what they did.

The Tony-Wolf howled and pursued the teenagers. He was faster than he looked, and he had more strength and energy to run---

*SMASH!*

---but he didn't really use much of his instincts to watch where he was going, especially when the kids ran into a room and slammed the door in his face. He growled angrily, rubbing his bruised head. He grabbed the door and ripped it off its hinges, then looked around the room.

It was the library section of Ed's apartment, and the only room that wasn't rundown and messy (besides Ed's office). He scoped out the area, not seeing the teenagers anywhere. He saw another doorway that led into another hall, and he decided to run out and search there, figuring the teens made an escape through there…

…Not realizing that they were hiding behind a couch across the room. "Whew! We lost him." Kim said once he was gone.

"Yeah, but he'll be back soon." Puggsy pointed out. "And unless we find some way to get Fangs to change into Fangface, we're wolf-meat."

"Change me into what?" Fangs asked.

Biff looked around the library. "I think I know how we can get him to change." he said. He grabbed a pen off a table and tore a page out of a book. He drew a picture of a crescent moon on the page, then held it up to Fangs. "Here, Fangs, take a look."

"Why do I have to look at tha---" Fangs was cut off as his vision began to swirl and his mind began to fog over. The room began to spin, and his mind went blank as he changed into…

"Arrroooooooo!" Fangface howled. "(grr!) Where's Pugs? He won't get away this time!"

"Not right now, Fangface," Kim said. "Right now, we need to get out of here."

"And we'll have to get through that other werewolf to do it." Puggsy added.

"Ooh! Ooh! (snarl) I remember now!" Fangface said, then pounded his fist into his palm. "Don't worry, guys. (grr) I'll handle that werewolf if we run into him! (snarl) He won't stand a chance with me! (snort) Not a chance, not a chance!"

"Grrrrrr….." A low growl erupted from the hallway, as the Tony-Wolf stepped behind Fangface.

"Well, Fangface?" Puggsy said. "Give him your best shot!"

Before Fangface could turn around, the Tony-Wolf picked him up and slammed him into a bookcase. "Is that all you got?! (grr!)" Fangface snapped, grabbing the Tony-wolf's arm and flipping him over, slamming him onto the ground.

The Tony-wolf responded by, while Fangface still had hold of his arm, gripping his wrist and spinning him in the air, then threw him across the room into the wall.

"(snarl) Okay, now I'm mad!" Fangface lunged at the Tony-wolf, and they got into a wrestling match… only, with biting and clawing.

"We've got to help him!" Kim said, watching the fight. "Fangface won't be able to hold him off forever."

Biff grabbed a new sheet of paper and began to draw on it. "Don't worry, I've got another idea." he said.

"You're just full of them today, aren't you?" Puggsy asked, rhetorically.

Biff turned to Fangface, who was trapped in a choke-hold by the Tony-Wolf. "Fangface! Close your eyes!"

"Close my eyes?! (snarl) How come?" Fangface asked, squirming to get out of Tony-wolf's grasp.

"Just do it, I have a plan!"

Fangface shrugged. "(grr) If you say so." And he closed his eyes, tight.

Biff walked up to the Tony-wolf, who snarled at him. He then held up a picture he had drawn of the sun. _Please work! Please work! _he silently prayed.

Suddenly, the Tony-wolf's eyes bugged out, and he let go of Fangface, swirling in a spin and letting out one more howl. When he was done spinning, he was back to being Tony.

"What the…?!" Tony sputtered, looking down at his original human form. "What did you do?!"

"Fangface, get him!" Biff responded.

Fangface snarled, opened his eyes and grabbed Tony, holding his arms behind his back. "Gotcha! (grr)" he said, then turned to Biff curiously. "Hey, Biff? How did you get him to transform into a human like that? Huh? Huh?"

"Yeah, Biff? How?" Kim asked.

Biff shrugged. "Well, I thought that if a picture of a moon could make a human turn into his werewolf half, then a picture of the sun could do the same thing, only make a werewolf turn back into human." he replied.

"What I want to know is, how did he become a werewolf in the first place?" Puggsy asked, staring suspiciously at Tony.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know!" Tony scoffed, then nodded toward Fangface. "Your dumb wolf-friend bit me and turned me into one!"

"What?!" The others stared at Fangface in disbelief.

"What?!" Fangface repeated, gripping Tony's arms. "I never bit you! (grr) You're lying! Liar!"

"Then how do you explain this?" Tony asked, raising his hand and showing a scrape on it. "You think this is a paper-cut or something?"

"Fangface…" Kim gasped in disbelief.

"Kim! You gotta believe me! (grr!) I didn't bite him! I didn't! I didn't! (snarl)" Fangface stammered.

"Oh, please! You can't deny it, you hairball." Tony snapped. "It's in your evil nature!"

"But I'm not evil! (grr!) Not evil!"

"Aren't you… or are you just putting on an act to gain these kids' trust?"

Fangface stared at the others, pleadingly. They stared at him back, wondering if Tony was telling the truth or not. "Guys…?"

"C'mon, kids, who are you going to believe? Some werewolf, or a man who had become a victim of his curse?"

Puggsy looked at Fangface, seeing his eyes glitter with begging. _He's not like the werewolves on TV… _Kim had told him. He remembered how Fangface saved him from being beaten to death by Snake and his gang, and how he had saved them from the wolves in the forest. _You're my best friend… _Fangs' voice said in the back of his head.

He made up his mind and walked up beside Fangface. "I'll believe my friend," he said coldly to Tony.

"WHAT?!" Tony yelled. "But-but-but he made me a werewolf!"

Puggsy grabbed Tony's hand, looking at the scar on it. He sneered. "It doesn't look like a bite mark to me. Looks more like you scraped it with a knife or something."

"I scraped it on that werewolf's fang! How else do you think I'd turn into a---" Tony paused, realizing his confession.

"Aha! So Fangface _didn't_ bite you after all!"

"See? (grr) I told you so!" Fangface boasted.

Tony glowered, then swung his fist to punch Puggsy… but ended up punching Fangface in the mouth again. And scraping his fist on his fang. Again. His hand began to bleed and he hissed, rubbing it. "Damn it, that hurts!" he yelled.

"Hey, watch your language in front of the girl, pal!" Puggsy snapped, smacking Tony upside the head (though, he would've hit him even if he _didn't_ cuss).

"Wait… what happens if he scraped his hand against Fangface's fang a second time?" Kim asked, nervously.

Tony stopped scowling and grinned. "It must mean I'll be twice as powerful!" he said, laughing sinisterly. He walked over to the window, where moonlight was pouring in, ready to transform again. "Now, you dumb kids are doing to get it!" he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited…

Let's just say, nothing happened. "What the heck?!" Tony shouted, realizing he wasn't transforming. "What's going on?! Why aren't I turning back into a werewolf?!"

"A second bite-- or scrape-- must have made the effect to turn him back to normal! (grr)" Fangface said. The others stared at him, surprised with his brilliant statement. "Either that, or he's just not good at transforming into a werewolf (snarl). Ah, well, who wants a wannabe-werewolf around, anyway? Huh! (snort)."

"No!" Tony stumbled over to Fangface. "I-I can't stay human! Being human isn't… isn't powerful enough!" he stuck his hand out toward Fangface. "Here! Bite me, please! Bite me!"

Fangface turned away. "(snarl) No way! You're no fun as a werewolf."

"Oh, c'mon, you mangy---"

*Conk!*

Puggsy hit Tony on the head with a book, knocking him out. "That oughtta shut him up for a while." he scoffed.

They dragged Tony to a small room with no windows, shutting the door and grabbing an old, wooden chair and setting it against the doorknob, locking the man inside. "C'mon, guys. We're not out of the woods yet." Biff said.

"Um, Biff?" Fangface said, arching an eyebrow, a bit confused. "We're not _in_ the woods. (grr). Remember?"

"He means there's still some goons we've got to catchify." Puggsy said.

"Oh, right!"

They walked down the hallway, Biff and Kim in the front and Puggsy and Fangface in the back. They leaned against the wall every time some goon passed by. Once, a tall, bald muscle-bound man walked by and Kim smashed a lamp over his head, and they locked him in a closet.

"Hey, Pugs?" Fangface said after a while.

"Yeah?" Puggsy replied.

"Thanks for believing me."

Puggsy shrugged. "Ah, I could tell that creep was lying. …Besides, you're not really the kind of wolf who'd actually bite somebody."

"Still… thanks for trusting me. (grr)."

"Hey, I owe it to you. You've already saved my life twice."

"Ah, shucks. (snort) What are friends for?"

They came to a kitchen area, but it was completely empty. They saw a back door, leading outside to the neighborhood. "C'mon, lets go get the police." Biff said.

They began to go outside, until Fangface looked over, seeing that someone left a ham sandwich out on the counter. Suddenly, his stomach began to growl, and his taste buds began to tingle, and he developed a craving… _Whenever you see food, or even hear food words… _A familiar voice rang in his head.

"Hey, Fangface, are you--- why are you staring at me like that?" Puggsy asked, noticing that Fangface was giving him a wide-eyed, mischievous look.

Then Fangface said something Puggsy never thought he'd hear him say. "Eat! Eat! Eat!" Then he jumped the teenager and _**ate him whole!**_

* * *

A/N: Uh, oh. I wonder how Biff and Kim will handle THIS situation. R/R, please!


	19. Chapter 18: Taking down Ed

Personally, I'd hate to write this because... IT'S ALMOST OVER!!!

Then again, I'd hate to leave a story hanging, so... here it goes!

Disclaimer: You know how it goes...

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Taking Down The Guy Who Started All This

"Fangface! What the heck...?!" Biff cried out.

"How could you?!" Kim gasped.

"Uh... I got hungry?" Fangface guessed with his mouth full, shrugging.

"Help! Get me outta here!" Puggsy cried from inside Fangface's mouth, his voice muffled.

"Puggsy's still in his mouth, we've got to get him out." Biff said.

"Fangface, let Puggsy out this instant!" Kim snapped.

Fangface shook his head. "Uh, uh! Uh uh! Uuuuuuuuuh UH!" he said, stubbornly.

"Let me outta here or I'll rip out that dangling thing in the back of your throat!" Puggsy yelled, thrashing around inside the werewolf's mouth.

Biff and Kim looked at each other. It was obvious Fangface wouldn't let Puggsy out of his mouth... on his own, at least. Biff whispered into Kim's ear, and she nodded, and they began to innocently walk toward the werewolf, acting casual as they both stood next to him from different sides---

"Now!" Biff yelled, and they jumped Fangface.

"Hey!" The werewolf snarled as Kim held him down and Biff grabbed his legs, bending them upward and hanging on to them. "Let go!"

"Not until you let Puggsy go!" Kim said, sternly.

"Not gonna happen, sister! (grr)"

"Looks like he needs a little more persuasion." Biff said. He began to tickle Fangface's foot, rubbing the sole of it as he did so.

"Ah... heh heh!" Fangface chuckled and sighed, and opened his mouth wide, making Puggsy fly out like a human torpedo, covered in drool.

"Let me at him!" Puggsy yelled, balling his fists. "I'm going to turn him into a rug!"

"Sheesh, Puggsy, where's your sense of humor?" A voice said behind them. They looked over and saw a gang member, Ferris, with a black eye. With him was several other gang members, including Snake.

"You were right, Ferris." Snake said, grinning. "Hypnotism can be fun."

"Yeah? Now de-hypnotize him!" Puggsy snapped.

"(snarl) De-hypnotize who?" Fangface asked, standing up as Biff and Kim got off him.

_Oh, yeah, he only hypnotized Fangs. _Puggsy remembered. _It must have had an unconscious side-effect on Fangface, then._

"De-hypnotize him? And ruin all the fun?!" Snake scoffed, grinning. "No way, Puggsy. ...Though, we'll have to re-hypnotize him, since Ferris didn't give him the right command." he turned to Ferris. "I told you to make that werewolf tear him to shreds, you idiot!"

"You said to make him eat him!" Ferris hissed back.

"Whatever, we'll do it right this time."

"Oh, no you won't!" Puggsy snapped. "If you want me dead so bad, Snake, then fight me yourself!"

Snake rolled his eyes. "You know you can't beat us, Puggsy."

"_All_ of you, no. ...But just _you_, yes." Snake sneered at him. "C'mon, what's the matter, Snake? Chicken?"

"Chicken??" Fangface repeated, licking his lips.

"Ah, crud."

Fangface ran toward Puggsy, but Biff tackled him and began rubbing his foot. "Apparently, this calms him down." he said.

Everyone in Snake's gang glared at Ferris. "Okay, so they found a solution! So what?" he scoffed. "They still can't fix it."

"So, what's it going to be, Snake?" Puggsy asked, turning back to the gang leader. "Are you going to fight your own fight, or wuss out?"

Snake chuckled, though it was more angry than happy. "You really have a mouth for trouble, don't you, Puggsy?" he scoffed. "Fine. Right here. Right now." he took off his jacket, tossing it to a gang member.

"_And_ lose the gun and knife." Puggsy clenched his fists. "Fists only."

Snake glowered, but handed his gun and knife to another gang member. "I don't need any weapons to beat you, anyway."

They approached each other. Puggsy swung first before Snake could even twitch his fingers, getting the gang leader in the jaw. Snake shook his head, then swung, aiming for Puggsy's stomach, but the teenager dodged his blow, knocking him in the side of the face again.

"I can't watch." Kim said, covering her eyes.

"Go, Pugs! GO!" Fangface cheered, suddenly wearing a drink-hat, foam finger, and waving a little red flag with Puggsy's name on it.

Snake fell on the ground. Opening his eyes, he saw a short, rusty lead pipe in front of him... "Had enough, Snake?" Puggsy asked rhetorically.

In a blink of an eye, Snake grabbed the lead pipe and hit Puggsy in the face with it. "Heck with 'fists only'!" he yelled, hitting Puggsy on the head with the pipe and making him fall on the ground. "I'm going to pulverize you _my_ way!" He raised the pipe again, ready to smack Puggsy again, swung it down---

And Fangface stepped in and grabbed it before it could make contact with his friend's head. "(grr) Leave. My friend. Alone." he said, coldly. He twisted the lead pipe around Snakes neck.

Snake looked back over at his gang members. "Don't just stand there!" he shouted. "Throw me my gun!"

"Don't even think about it!" A voice called. They all looked over and saw the rest of Snake's gang members... or, should I say, _ex_-gang members. Brenda stood among them, arms crossed and glowering at Snake. "Do what the werewolf said, Snake and leave. Him. Alone."

"What the heck are you guys _doing_?! Where have you been?!"

"Sorry, Snake, but we got a little preoccupied." Jonny said. "We had to help the cops find a few goons."

"...Then lead 'em back here." Craig added. "They should be here any minute."

"_**WHAT?!?!**_" Snake and his still-gang members shouted in disbelief.

"Why the heck did you guys to that?!" Snake demanded.

"Because we're tired of listening to you!" Jonny snapped. "We're always out, risking our lives running errands for ya, while you kick-back and relax! And what do we ever get in return? Nothing!"

The other ex-gang members jeered in agreement. "You never really cared about us, Snake." Craig said. "You promised anyone who joined the gang would have protection, but all they ended up doing was protecting you."

Behind him, some of Snake's still-gang members murmured in agreement. "SHUT UP!" he yelled at them, then turned to his ex-gang members. "What jughead put that sort of idea in your head?!"

"We realized it for ourselves... of course, Puggsy helped." Jonny clapped his hand over Craig's mouth, but it was too late.

Snake glowered at Puggsy. "I knew it. I knew you had something to do with this!" he snatched his gun out of one of his still-gang members' hands and aimed it at Puggsy. "You're going down, and that dumb werewolf is going with you!"

*BANG!*

"AUGH!" Snake shook his hand wildly as his gun flew out of it, knocked out by a bullet.

"This is the police! Drop all your weapons, and put your hands on top of your heads!" A cop ordered through a megaphone.

"About time they got here." Jonny scoffed. "That's the problem with the cops these days- they're slowing down their efforts."

Squads of police cars surrounded the area, and Snake and his still-gang members were cuffed and arrested. The chief of police- aka Puggsy's dad- walked up to his son. "You okay, son?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Puggsy replied. "Man, it's a good thing you showed up. Nice timing."

His dad shrugged. "Ah, it was nothing."

"Hey! (grr) You never told me your dad was the chief of police!" Fangface exclaimed in awe. "That's awesome! (grr) Awesome!"

"He's also the first officer we've met who hasn't gotten all giddy about meeting a werewolf." Biff said to Kim, who giggled.

"It sure is." Puggsy said, smiling up at his dad.

His father cleared his throat, getting back to other matters. "Now, where's this Ed guy?" he asked. "We caught a few of his lackies, but he wasn't with them."

"Some of his men are still in the building." Kim said.

"And they're either running for their lives, looking for us, or unconscious and trapped in a room or closet." Biff added.

"There could be a chance that Ed is still in there, too." Puggsy added.

"Alright, then." Puggsy's dad said, then whistled to a group of officers. "C'mon, men! Scour the building, we're not done yet." he turned back to the teenagers. "And I suggest you kids get home. And thanks again."

They obeyed his order and climbed into their convertible. "Yikes, that's an ugly car." Jonny commented when he saw the car.

"You should drive it then. It matches your face." Puggsy retorted.

"Yeah! A perfect match! (snort)" Fangface added, snickering and climbing in... sitting on Puggsy's shoulders.

"What the...?! Fangface! Get off of me!"

"What're you talking about, Puggsy? It's a good look for ya!" Jonny joked, laughing and walking away.

"Get. Off."

"Aw, c'mon! (grr) This seat has a great view!" Fangface whined.

"Get off, Fangface. My shoulders ache."

"Fine... (grr)" Fangface climbed off of Puggsy's shoulders and sat in the car seat, pouting. They began to drive away.

"Thanks again for... you know, saving me from being murdified."

Fangface grinned and wrapped his arm around Puggsy, pulling into a small hug. "Hey, no one messes with my best-buddy. (snarl) No one."

"Alright, I get it." Puggsy pushed Fangface away. "Just don't kiss me again."

"What?" Kim asked, chuckling.

"Please. Don't. Ask."

They drove down the block, the flashing lights of the squad cars disappearing. It was almost five in the morning, but the sky was still dark. That's when everything took a wrong turn.

A lone, dark figure jumped right out and onto the hood of the car, causing all the teenagers (and werewolf) to scream. Biff slammed on the brakes and the car swerved a little, but the figure remained on the hood, and the others stared in fright at it.

It had pure-white skin, large red eyes, long claws and fangs, pointed ears, no hair, and wore nothing but a pair of black pants and a pin-striped jacket. "Vampire!" Kim screamed.

Fangface snarled. "I'll get it!" he yelled. "(grr) I'll get the vampire! Aroo!" He jumped out of the car and ran toward the vampire, who hissed at him in reply.

They snarled and swiped at each other, not dropping eye contact. "Careful, Fangsy..." Kim whispered.

Biff kept his eyes on the vampire, then looked at Fangface. He was a couple feet away from the car, and the vampire was still on the hood...

Shifting into reverse, Biff slammed on the gas and began driving straight backwards, then slammed on the breaks. The vampire, a bit shocked, had loosened up a bit, and Biff put it back into reverse and sped forward, passed Fangface, then slammed on the breaks.

The vampire flew off... and Kim and Puggsy clung on to their seats, trapped in shock. Fangface ran up to the car, then looked inside to make sure his friends were alright.

"You know what I just noticed?" Fangface said. "This car doesn't have any seat-belts! (snarl)"

"Thanks for the heads up," Puggsy said, sarcastically. He turned to Biff. "What the heck were you thinking?!"

"I decided to help out Fangface a little." Biff replied with a shrug. "At least that vampire will be easy to beat."

"How do we know it's a bad vampire?" Kim asked. "How do we know it isn't like Fangface and it's good?"

Biff pointed at the vampire. "See it's jacket? There was only one person I've seen all night with a jacket like that..."

"Ed!" The others exclaimed, then turned back to the vampire, who stood up and glowered at the teens, angry now.

"Wait, you mean ol' bat-breath is Ed?" Puggsy asked. The vampire screeched madly.

"Um, Pugs? I'd lighten up on the insults (grr)." Fangface said.

"That's why Ed's guys were too afraid to say anything." Biff realized. "Before they could be found, Ed turned into a vampire and scared them half to death, so they'd be too shocked to rat him out."

The vampire, Ed, lunged and grabbed Biff by the shirt, yanking him out of the car and throwing him against a tree. "Biff!" Kim shrieked, running over to her friend, but Ed pounced in front of her, hissing.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Puggsy yelled, running toward Ed, making the vampire take his eyes off of Kim long enough for her to get to Biff. The vampire grabbed him by the throat. "Gack! ...Wait! (gasp) C-can't we talk about this?"

In reply, Ed gripped the teenager's throat, choking him and making his face turn blue. This, of course, didn't make Fangface very happy. "Hey! (grr) Get your crummy hands off of my friend, you Dracula impersonator! (snarl!)" he shouted, then lunged at the vampire, stomping on his foot and making him release Puggsy, whom he picked up and set aside, then took a baseball bat out of his cap and smacked Ed high up and into a tree branch. "Alright, home run!"

Puggsy rubbed his throat, sucking in breaths of air."(gasp) Fangface?"

Fangface rushed to his friend. "You okay, Pugs?"

He nodded. "Yeah... now pummel him for me, would you?"

Fangface nodded eagerly. "Yeah! I'll pummel him! (snarl) Teach him to mess with my friends. (grr!)" He ran over to the tree as Ed fell down, then picked up the vampire, ready to punch him until... "Huh? Ooh! Ooh! The sun's coming out!"

The sun rose over the horizon, and Ed screeched as the light hit him. Fangface had let go, turning back into Fangs. "Huh? What's going on?" Fangs asked, looking around and seeing Ed, collapsed on the ground, remains of his vampire skin (now ashes) around him. "Yikes! It's that Ed guy! Save me, Pugs! Save me!"

"Ugh, what happened?" Biff asked, regaining consciousness.

"The sun came out and changed Fangface back to Fangs," Kim replied, then looked down at Ed. "And it looks like it destroyed Ed's vampire self."

"I guess, unlike werewolves, vampires can't handle the sunlight too well."

"Nope. Ed won't be turning into a vampire and scaring anyone for a long time, now."

"Thank. God." Puggsy gasped, massaging his throat.

"Wait, Ed was a vampire?!" Fangs yelped, ducking behind Puggsy for protection. "D-Don't let him bite me! He'll turn me into a vampire! He'll suck my blood! He'll--"

"Ah, shut up!"

* * *

A/N: YAY! Ed is defeated! ...But now it's time for the last chapter. :(


	20. Epilogue: A Happy Ending A New Beginning

And, after 19 chapters, here's the finally!

Disclaimer: I'm skipping it just for the occasion.

* * *

Epilogue

A Happy Ending, A New Beginning

Once Ed was thrown into prison, now that his vampire half had burned away and leaving him human, Biff and Puggsy were taken to the hospital later that morning. Biff had a large bump on his head from when Ed had thrown him, and Puggsy... well, lets just say I'm glad nothing was broken.

Kim and Fangs sat in the waiting room as their friends were being examined. Kim and Biff's parents and Biff's little brother, Shane, burst through the doors, along with all of Fangs' family.

"We heard about everything on the morning news!" Shane exclaimed, running up to Kim. "Is it true you guys took on a vampire?"

Kim chuckled. "We took on a lot more than that, Shane." she replied. "...More than we wished to have."

"You got that right." Fangs huffed.

"Sherman!" Sally, Fangs' mom, ran up and hugged her son. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay! ...You are okay, aren't you? Nothing's broken? No traumas?"

"Mom, I'm fine! ...Not in front of my friend."

"Ooh, Sherm's got a girlfriend!" Clarice laughed, nudging her cousin in the ribs.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Kim sighed. "Sheesh, you sound like my friend, Sally Boyd."

"Kim, what happened?" Kim's mom asked. "We were waiting for you at the train station, but you never came home. We were worried sick!"

"It's a long story, Mom. And you wouldn't really believe it."

"I'll say." Biff's dad said. "What with this talk about a vampire and all... what's next, a werewolf?"

Kim stifled a laugh. "Sir, believe me, you don't know how right you are."

Puggsy's parents came in next. "Where's my son?" Barbara, his mom, demanded. "Is he hurt? Did they kill him? What happened to my baby boy?"

"Barbara, calm down, your boy is fine." Kevin, Fangs' dad, said calmly. "He just has a few bruises and a knife cut-"

"_**KNIFE CUT?**_" Barbara clenched her fists. "That's IT! Where are those gang members? I'm going to clobber them!"

_Sheesh, now I know where Puggsy gets it from. _Fangs thought.

"Barb, it's already been taken care of." Sally said. "I think my boy (ahem) already 'clobbered' them."

"Well, I hope so!"

"Wait, you both know each other?" Fangs asked, unaware of the statement his father made about him.

"Sure, we do." Kevin said. "I met Barbara at your mother's baby shower."

"We were roommates in college." Sally explained.

The doctor came in a second later. "Your friends are doing fine." he said. "You are welcome to visit them- WHOA!" he backed away as Puggsy and Biff's moms sped by, dragging their husbands with them. Kim and her parents followed.

Fangs stood up and was following them, but he paused when he saw a young black-haired kid in a room, hooked up to tubes and a machine. "What's going on in there?" he asked a nurse.

"She's in a coma. I guess she was in an accident." the nurse replied.

Fangs frowned and shook his head, he hated it when these sort of things happened, then arched an eyebrow. "The kid's a girl? Huh, looked more like… never mind. Where are her parents?"

"From what I heard, they died in a car accident. Her aunt and uncle are here, though... are you a friend of hers?"

Fangs shook his head. "No... Oh, geez, that reminds me! I gotta see my friends!" and he ran down the hall.

* * *

If there was one thing that creeped Puggsy out more than vampires, werewolves, and vicious gang members, it was hospitals. He hated the gloomy scenery of the building, the eerie smell of medicines, and all the machines and tools the doctors used on you.

So, he was pretty happy when he saw his parents run through the door. "Mom!" he exclaimed, sitting straight up, but his smile faded and he slouched down, remembering the last time they saw each other. "Mom, listen... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I-"

Barbara pressed her hand against her son's mouth, silencing him. "Don't worry, Pugs. I forgive you... I'm just glad you finally got back on the right path- at least, that's what your father told me."

Puggsy nodded. "I quit that gang, mom. ...And I'm not the only one, either."

"I'm glad to hear that." she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Oh, I'm so glad nothing bad happened to you."

"You're glad about a lot of things today, aren't you?" Puggsy chuckled, deciding to hold back on a few 'other' things that happened to him.

"How's that werewolf friend of yours?" His dad asked.

"Werewolf friend?" Barbara repeated, then looked curiously at her son. "You mean, that Fangsworth boy?"

"You know Fangs... Uh, Sherman, I mean?" Puggsy asked.

"Well, his mom talks about him whenever we run into each other, we were college roommates so we tend to share a few stories about our kids. ...What was he like?"

Puggsy shrugged. "Kind of a pest, if you ask me. ...But he's still a great kid- and wolf. Where is he, by the way?"

As if on cue, Fangs came running down the hallway. "Hey, Pugs! You in- WHOA!" he yelled, slipping on a freshly-waxed floor in the hallway and sliding past. A loud *crash!* was heard from down the hall, and then Fangs ran into the room. "Pugs! How are you feeling, buddy?"

"Well, look who decided to finally visit! Heh heh, I'm doing fine, Fangs. Nothing but a couple bruises and a cut."

"Speaking of cuts..." Barbara said, sternly. "Which one of those rotten kids laid a knife on you?"

Puggsy thought about it. "I forget. It was either Benny, Kyle, Ferris, Jonny, or Craig..."

"Honey, they've been taken care of already." Puggsy's dad said, then cracked his knuckles. "Believe me."

"Hey, Mom? Dad? You mind if I talk to Fangs for a little bit, privately? It'll just be a second."

"Sure son. Of course." His parents walked out of the room.

"What do you want to talk about, Pugs?" Fangs asked.

Puggsy took in a deep breath, then let it out. "Fangs... you still consider me your best friend, right?" he asked.

"Of course!"

"Why?"

Fangs shrugged. "Well, sheesh, Pugs? Why wouldn't I? You helped me find my way out of the woods, you and the others stayed with me at my house and let me hang out with you, you saved me from that creep, and you gave me a nickname. ...Aside from all that, I think your a pretty cool guy. You're tough, brave, strong, and a whole bunch of other things I wish I could be."

_Boy, are you wrong. _Puggsy thought. "And you call me your best friend just because of that?"

Fangs shrugged. "Sure. Do you... want me to be your best friend, back?"

Puggsy scoffed. "Of course I do, you ignorpotomas! I was just checking with you to make sure you knew it, that's all."

Fangs smiled and hugged his friend tightly. "Yay! I've got an official best friend, now!"

"And you'll lose him if you don't stop with the hugging." Fangs let go.

Puggsy got up and he and Fangs left the room to visit Biff, seeing that he and Kim were walking down the hall toward them, a bandage on his head. "Hey, we were just about to come visit you!" Kim said, smiling.

"Same here." Fangs said, returning a smile.

"How's the head?" Puggsy asked Biff.

"It hurts pretty bad..." Biff replied, rubbing his head.

Puggsy rolled up his shirt, showing that his whole abdomen was bandaged. "You're telling me?"

Suddenly, Fangs' Uncle Andrew raced by, speeding down the hall. "Uncle Andrew! Where are you going?" Fangs called to him.

"I can't talk right now, Sherman!" Andrew replied. "My wife is having her baby!"

"WHAT?" Fangs raced down after his uncle, followed by the others.

* * *

_One hour later... Disco is still alive..._

Everyone looked down at the newborn baby, cradled in his mother's arms. "Congratulations, Andy," Arnie said to his brother. "You're finally a dad."

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry..." Andrew responded wiping away a tear.

"Alright, everyone, lets clear out and leave these two new-parents alone with their son." Kevin said, then patted his brother on the back. "Congratulations, Andrew."

Fangs walked up to his uncle, looking down at his little cousin. "So, what are you going to name him?" he asked.

"Well, we haven't really thought about it..." Andrew's wife, Sarah, replied. "What do you think, Andrew?"

Andrew smiled at his son, then turned to his nephew. "You know, he kind of looks like you when you were born, Sherman." he said.

"How about Sherman, then?"

Fangs' face lit up. "You're naming your first son after ME? Ooh, ooh! I think I'm going to cry..." then he thought about it. "You know, if you're going to name him after me, he should have a nickname to go with it."

"Really? Like what?" Andrew asked.

Fangs blushed a little. "Well... maybe, I don't know... Baby Fangs?" his aunt and uncle looked at him, curiously. "You see, a friend I made- his name is Puggsy, but I call him Pugs- gave me the nickname 'Fangs', and it's a shortened version of our last name, and since we have a new little member to our family... I just thought it would be kind of catchy."

Andrew shrugged. "Hey, I like it."

"I think it's a cute little nickname for him." Sarah said, rocking the baby in her arms. "Baby Fangs."

Fangs smiled. "He's awfully cute..."

"He gets it from me," Andrew said, smiling modestly.

"Well, I'd better get back to my friends. Good luck with the new baby." before he left, he walked up to Baby Fangs. "See you later, Baby Fangs." he patted his cousin on the head, and the young newborn giggled. Fangs smiled wider then left.

"He's quite a darling little boy." Andrew picked up his son, holding him in his arms.

"Yeah, and I was worried my grandpa's stories were true." Sarah said, chuckling.

"Stories? What stories?"

"Oh, my grandpa used to tell us stories about how every four hundred and sixteen years a werewolf was born in our family. Silly, isn't it?"

Andrew paused, then looked down at his son, remembering his family's werewolf trait. He then walked out into the hall. "Hey, Fangs! How old did you say you were, again?"

* * *

The next afternoon, after everyone had gotten rest and told their whole story to everyone, Fangs, Puggsy, Kim, and Biff stood in front of their convertible, looking at each other sadly. "So... I guess this is 'goodbye' now, huh?" Fangs asked.

"What do you mean?" Puggsy scoffed. "We'll see each other around!" he looked at Biff and Kim. "...At least, you and I will."

"Yeah... I guess it's time we started heading home." Biff sighed, half-heartedly.

Fangs and Puggsy began walking away from Biff and Kim, who walked in a different direction.

"Hey, wait!" Kim called, and they all rushed back to each other. "I got a phone-call from Sally this morning, about some suspicious activity on campus. Says some scientist's machine was smashed, and there were monster-footprints outside the building."

"I heard about that this morning on the news." Biff said.

"You don't suppose...?" Puggsy inquired, grinning.

"What do you say, guys? Care for another adventure?"

"Gee, I don't know, guys. I don't think my parents will let me, and I have a huge fear of monster tracks-" Fangs stammered.

"C'mon, buddy. We'll need you." Puggsy said. _Though, I hope we won't need the other you TOO much... _he thought.

Fangs thought about it. "Well, okay... But won't our parents get worried?"

"Most likely."

"C'mon, gang, let's get in the Wolf Buggy and see what's going on." Biff said.

"Gang?"

"Wolf Buggy?" Kim asked, laughing. "Is that what you called this car?"

"Sure. It looks like a Wolf Buggy, doesn't it?" Biff replied. "I'm glad Fangs' Uncle Tyler let me keep it."

"He was lucky you took it." Fangs said.

With that, they climbed into the car and drove off down the rode, off on another adventure... and another... and another...

**The End!**

* * *

A/N: Augh, I can't believe it's the end already!

…Ah, well. It was fun while it lasted! :D

Now review. But please… NO FLAMES.


End file.
